La mejor inversión de sus vidas
by Lullaby SH
Summary: Sus familias hicieron un acuerdo, el cuál beneficiaría a todos. ¿Pero cómo lo harían funcionar? Sentían atracción, pero no amor. Se deseaban, pero no podían convivir. Eran la mejor pareja de negocios, pero no en su vida diaria. La ambición de sus familias los obligará a estar juntos. Lo que sus padres consideraron "la mejor inversión de sus vidas", se convertira en una pesadilla.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hellow! Como había dicho, voy a empezar otra historia; eso no significa que dejaré de actualizar 'No olvides sonreir'._**

**__**_Las dejo con el prólogo de la nueva historia, avisándoles que habrá primera actualización el 01 de Enero._

**Sus familias hicieron un acuerdo, el cuál beneficiaría a todos. ¿Pero cómo lo harían funcionar? Sentían atracción, pero no amor. Se deseaban, pero no podían convivir. Eran la mejor pareja de negocios, pero no en su vida diaria. La ambición de sus familias los obligará a estar juntos. Lo que sus padres consideraron "la mejor inversión de sus vidas", se convertirá en su peor pesadilla. ¿Podrán Bella y Edward amarse en un mundo lleno de envidia, odio e intrigas? Sus enemigos les recordarán que no es fácil superar las adversidades de la vida.**

La historia seguirá siendo beteada por Yanina Barbosa, muchas gracias, nena.

Sin más! Esperen actualización :)  
LullabyStewPattz


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 1**

Como todas las mañanas Isabella Swan tomó su ducha relajante. Se vistió casualmente, ya que no tenía planeado salir a ningún lado. La forma de ser de Bella, como solo su padre la llama, era sencilla; o al menos ella se consideraba así. Isabella no tenía a ninguna persona en la cual confiar; no tenía esa mejor amiga, porque la que había tenido se la habían arrebatado de las manos a la edad de ocho años.

Los Swan eran de las familias más poderosas que se encontraban en el estado de Washington. La empresa de la familia se encargaba de la publicidad, fácil y sencillo para las personas que los miraban, pero ella sabía que promocionar un libro era muy difícil.

Ella sabía perfectamente que algún día, cuando su padre decidiera dejar este mundo, ella quedaría a cargo como presidenta de SB Stock, ya que su padre consideraba una incompetente e inútil a su hermana Vanessa, quien era cuatro años menor que ella.

Aun siendo hermanas, Isabella y Vanessa eran totalmente distintas. Isabella media 1.69m de altura. Su cabellera era negra como la noche y caía en cascadas por su espalda, o por mientras lo hacía. Bella se aburría demasiado rápido de las cosas, al igual que pasaba con su cabello: un día era negro y largo, al otra día tal vez rubio y corto. Los ojos de Bella eran de un color café chocolate, tan hermoso como ella. Sus ojos, grandes e inexpresivos, estaban cubiertos por una fina capa de pestañas largas y gruesas. Bella era por decir la más 'agraciada' de las dos. Sus piernas eran largas y totalmente mortales, cualquier hombre deseaba poder tocarlas; y las mujeres solo la envidiaban. Bella nunca cuidaba su figura como lo hacían las demás chicas de su sociedad, ella era delgada de nacimiento.

Y Vanessa... ella era rubia, ojos azules, con una boca provocadora. Vanessa era más delgada y bajita, medía apenas el metro cincuenta y siete. Vanessa creía contar con la inteligencia de Isabella, pero lo que tenía, es que era más fácil que la tabla del uno, cosa que a Bella le daba vergüenza.

Pero no solo eran diferentes físicamente, también lo eran en su forma de ser. Como ya se dijo, Bella era muy inteligente y audaz. Podía manejar cualquier situación a su antojo. Era tenaz y hermosa, dos armas que las mujeres desean tanto. Isabella nunca lloraba, ni siquiera el día que murió su madre. Y así era como Isabella se catalogaba, como una persona fuerte e irrompible; si ella había sufrido y soportado la muerte de su madre sin una lágrima, era capaz de lograr todo.

Y al contrario de Isabella, Vanessa era una llorona, que por cualquier cosa corría a los brazos de Charles Swan, su padre.

Este día era especial para ellos, o al menos eso había dicho Charlie, como lo llamaba la mayoría de la gente. Los Cullen, la familia más adinerada del norte de Estados Unidos, venían a cenar con ellos. CullenBooks, era la editorial más grande y productiva de toda América. Miles de libros eran editados, corregidos y publicados ahí. La fama tan grande precedía de al menos 100 años de antigüedad, cuando el primer Edward Cullen decidió abrir una editorial. Después de su muerte, su hijo Carlisle se quedó con el mando. Se rumoreaba que el hijo único de Carlisle, Edward, era el nuevo heredero. ¿Y quién más podría ser si no había más familia?

Isabella bajó las escaleras de su casa y se dirigió al comedor lista para desayunar. Ahí ya se encontraba su hermana, Vanessa, con una blusa blanca sin tirantes y botones, y una falda negra que servía para fajar la blusa.

—Buenos días, Bellita —dijo Vanessa con una sonrisita burlona, pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Bella nada simpático, la sonrisa desapareció—. Parece que hoy andas de mal humor. —Se encogió de hombros—. No me sorprende, para nada, siempre estas así. En serio, Bella, deberías conseguir a alguien que te ame.

— ¿Y a ti qué diablos te importa, Vanessa? —le preguntó Bella—. Entiende de una vez que... ¿Para qué te explico? Eres tan estúpida para entender —contestó Bella mordazmente.

—Oye, más respeto para tu hermana...

— ¿Respeto? Eso se gana, Vanessa, y tú no lo has hecho; al contrario, parece que te pagan para dejarnos con una mala reputación y a mi padre pagando todas tus borracheras.

—Tan siquiera me divierto y tengo a alguien que todos los fines de semana me devora con pasión —dijo Vanessa provocativamente, haciendo solo que Bella se riera de pena.

—No cambias, Vanessa. Debería darte vergüenza decir eso. El día que te cases todo Seattle ya te habrá tenido en su cama más de una vez.

—No, no. —Vanessa negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabes? ¿Conoces a Edward Cullen?

—Claro que sí; por si no sabías o tu cabecita jamás lo ha procesado, los Cullen tienen contratos de miles de billetes verdes con nosotros. Nosotros diseñamos las portadas para sus libros, Vanessa.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero dejando de lado lo profesional, ¿has visto cómo está ese tipo? ¡Por Dios! Es nueve años mayor que yo, pero juro que puedo hacerlo llegar con mis propias manos —dijo Vanessa, haciendo un tamaño gigante con sus manos.

—No me interesa lo que hagan tus manos, Essa —respondió Bella mientras se llevaba un trozo de manzana a la boca.

—Por Dios, Isabella, no puedo creer que no le hayas echado un ojo a ese tipo. Es todo un cuero, sin duda. Alto, fornido, ojos verde esmeralda, cabello dorado cobrizo... y ¿sabes? Muchas chicas que han tenido la fortuna de conocerle dicen que es un tigre en la cama, ¿te imaginas? Además, dicen por ahí que tiene un tatuaje en la pelvis.

— ¿Dicen por ahí? ¿Acaso ya te has echado a Edward Cullen también? —preguntó Bella.

—No, no he tenido tanta suerte. Pero tú has convivido con él, has ido a cenas a solas con él, ¿nunca ha pasado nada entre ustedes dos? —preguntó Essa entrecerrando los ojos.

Bella se ruborizó; sin duda Vanessa había dado en el blanco.

—No —contestó Bella, pero su rubor ya la había delatado.

— ¡No pienses que voy a creerme eso, Isabella! Tus rubores te delatan, así que desembucha* —dijo Essa acercándose más a Bella.

Isabella negó con su cabeza en señal de negación.

—No te diré nada. No seas metiche, Vanessa —la reprendió.

—Entonces sí hubo algo —dijo Vanessa con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Solo dime una cosa, por favor —rogó.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Isabella para ya poder dar por finalizada la conversación.

—Bueno, que sean dos, por favor.

—Solo responderé directamente tus preguntas, no entraré en detalles.

—De acuerdo —dijo Essa sin tan siquiera pensar.

_Conformista, _pensó Isabella.

—La primera, Essa, no tengo todo el día para charlar contigo.

—Ya que has estado con él, espero que en más de una ocasión, ¿qué dice el tatuaje? —preguntó interesada.

—'El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento opcional' —contestó mientras bebía de su café negro.

Essa se quedó pensando un momento, para después cerrar la boca que la tenía abierta desde que su hermana había respondido.

—Muy bien, ya te lo sabes de memoria. —Recuerdos de la última noche de Cullen y ella llegaron a su cabeza. Estaban jugando con tocarse con las plumas y Bella no pudo evitar acariciar el tatuaje con su pluma—. Siguiente pregunta, ¿Edward es bueno en la cama?

—Si no fuera bueno no me acostaría con él las veces suficientes como para hasta grabarme lo que dice el tatuaje, idiota —respondió Bella.

— ¿Eso es un sí, entonces? —preguntó Vanessa.

Isabella rodó los ojos y dio un leve asentimiento.

—Hijas, lamento haber llegado tarde a desayunar, tuve un día muy pesado ayer y me desperté muy tarde. —Apareció Charlie con su radiante sonrisa en el rostro—. ¿Cómo amanecieron?

—Muy bien, pa —contestó Essa.

Bella asintió.

—Isabella, ¿podrías encargarte de la cena de esta noche? Me refiero a organizar todo; ya sabes, la comida, los platos, poner la mesa, todo eso... ¿Sí, hija? —pidió Charlie.

Todos en la casa sabían que a Essa nunca le pedía eso, pues era tan creída que ni siquiera hablaba con la servidumbre.

—Claro, Charlie —dijo Isabella—. Yo me encargo de eso, ¿a qué hora vendrán los Cullen?

—A las nueve de la noche —respondió—. Essa, por favor, trata de estar muy bien esta noche. Quiero que asistas a esta cena, no como la pasada.

—Claro que estaré aquí, papito. De hecho, si mi hermanita quiere, yo puede ayudarle a preparar todo —dijo Vanessa.

—No —respondió Bella rápidamente.

—Isabella, por favor, no peleen. Deja que tu hermana te ayude, hija —dijo Charlie.

Bella resopló y asintió.

— ¿Cómo se llama la tipa de la cocina? —preguntó Vanessa mientras corría detrás de Isabella con una libreta y pluma rosada.

Bella frenó su andar, haciendo que su hermana se tropezara con ella.

—Ya sabes escribir, que nuevas hay, Essa —dijo Bella—. Por favor, deja esa libreta, te ves más tarada de lo que eres.

—Sirve para recordar las cosas —se excusó Essa.

—Y esto. —Bella señaló su mente—, recuerda las cosas mucho mejor que una libreta.

—Tú solo contesta la pregunta y ya. ¿Cómo se llama la cocinera?

— ¿Para qué demonios quieres saber eso? —Bella retomó su andar y se dirigió a la cocina. Essa aún la seguía.

—No quiero parecer una idiota —dijo Vanessa.

Bella emitió una risita al tiempo que se giraba para contestar.

—Llegas tarde, nena, ya no solo pareces, eres una idiota —respondió—. La señora que se encarga de alimentarte se llama María. Ella cuenta con dos ayudantes más en la cocina, Kimberly y Jessica. Hay más empleadas y empleados en esta casa. Me sé sus nombres de memoria, la dirección de sus casas, teléfonos con los que puedo dar con ellos...

— ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso? —preguntó Vanessa mientras seguía a Bella por la cocina.

Bella se giró para terminar esa conversación con su hermana ya.

—Simplemente lo sé, Vanessa. Yo me encargo de que nada falte en esta casa; yo soy la que firma los cheques de paga para todos los empleados. Cada quincena les veo el rostro para entregarles lo que tanto trabajan, ¿de acuerdo?

Vanessa asintió. Isabella se giró para hablar con sus empleadas.

—María, Kimberly y Jessica —las nombró—; como saben hoy vienen los Cullen a cenar, por eso quiero que te encargues María de hacer una gran cena, de esas que solo tú sabes hacer.

Las empleadas y Bella sonrieron. Essa se quedó allí, como un bicho raro.

— ¿Se le apetece algo en especial, niña Isabella? —preguntó María, quien era la única que llamaba así a Bella.

—De aperitivo que sea una crema de champiñones, de plato fuerte una lasaña italiana y de postre... ¿Se te antoja algo, Essa? —preguntó girándose hacia su hermana.

—Me hubiera gustado más comer pasta Alfredo —dijo Vanessa tímidamente.

Bella asintió.

—Cambia el platillo principal, María, comeremos pasta Alfredo. De postre comeremos bavarois de chocolate a la naranja, gracias. La cena será a las nueve. Quiero que exactamente a las nueve ya todo esté listo, tampoco quiero la comida fría. Jessica, encárgate de poner la mesa con la mejor vajilla de cristal cortado que tengamos. Si es necesario encargar otra, hazlo, no importa. —Jessica asintió—. Kimberly, encárgate de que la casa esté impecable. Eso es todo, con permiso.

Bella salió de la cocina con una Vanessa que la seguía boquiabierta.

—En serio, Isabella, me sorprendes. Haces que todo se vea tan sencillo, pero no lo es.

Caminaron hasta el jardín, informando a todos los trabajadores lo que debían hacer. A eso de las 5:30pm, Isabella y Vanessa se dirigían al centro comercial y al salón de belleza.

— ¡Oh por Dios! Este vestido es hermoso, Isabella, yo lo quiero —dijo Vanessa mientras miraba un vestido corto de lentejuelas verdes.

Bella arrugó la cara como si hubiera chupado un limón ácido.

—Por favor, Essa, ¿crees que dejaría que te compraras eso? ¡Estás loca! Mi padre dijo elegante, no vulgar.

—Ash, de acuerdo —dijo Vanessa mientras hacía una cara de repugnancia.

Al final de cuentas, Bella, había demostrado que era mejor que Vanessa. Le había escogido un pequeño vestido negro de Marc by Marc Jacobs, haciendo juego con unos zapatos de tacón con plataforma en color burdeos de Yves Saint Laurent, y un colgante con una llave dorada de Tiffany & Co. Ella, había adquirido un vestido strapless de Monique Lhuillier azul y negro con unos hermosos Jimmy Choo VIBE negros. Tan simple y perfecta como siempre.

—Qué hermosa te ves, Essa —dijo Charlie.

Essa bajó con una sonrisa de superioridad falsa.

—Tú también te ves muy bien, padre —le dijo ella.

Estuvieron platicando durante cinco minutos, cuando Jessica entró con el uniforme negro que usaba esta noche.

—Los Cullen ya están aquí —dijo ella. Bajó su cabeza y se retiró.

Vanessa y Charlie se acompañaron hasta la entrada.

— ¿Tu hermana donde está, Essa? —le preguntó Charlie a su hija.

—Según yo, en el cuarto arreglándose.

—Buenas noches, Charlie —saludó un hombre.

Los Cullen ya estaban en la entrada, elegantes como siempre.

—Buenas noches, Carlisle. —Se dieron un abrazo—. Esme, ¿qué tal? —saludó a la mujer. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Muy bien, Charlie, gracias —contestó amablemente Esme.

—Buenas noches, Edward —saludó Charlie al hombre joven de ahí.

Edward Cullen vestía un elegante traje gris marengo de lana fría, a juego con su camisa gris claro y su corbata, y zapatos negros.

—Hola, Charlie. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Edward.

—Muy bien, gracias.

— ¿No nos presentarás a esta linda señorita, Charlie? —preguntó Esme refiriéndose a Vanessa que aún no saludaba.

—Claro. Ella es mi hija menor, Vanessa —contestó Charlie algo apenado.

—Mucho gusto, Vanessa —dijeron Esme y Carlisle a la misma vez, mientras que Edward escaneaba la habitación en busca de esa castaña piernas torneadas.

— ¿E Isabella dónde está? —preguntó por fin Edward.

Todos lo miraron, en especial Essa, pensando en que su hermana tal vez sí le había dicho la verdad.

— ¿Conoces a mi hermana? —le preguntó Essa a Edward.

—Claro que sí. Hemos compartido muchas cosas juntos...

—Vanessa —dijo ella extendiendo su mano. Se dio cuenta que Edward no prestaba atención hace un momento.

—Siento la demora, buenas noches —dijo Isabella saliendo de la nada del comedor—. Me aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien.

—Isabella, cariño, qué linda estás —saludó Esme.

Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa sincera al tiempo que la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Y qué se dice de ti, Esme? —preguntó Bella siguiéndole la corriente. Las dos mujeres se rieron.

—Qué gusto volver a verte, Isabella —dijo Carlisle. Se saludaron con un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Edward, ¿cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo sin verte... —dijo Bella.

—No he estado mejor que tú, sin duda, Bella. Yo también me alegro de verte. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Será mejor que pasemos al comedor —dijo Charlie.

Edward no dejaba de ver a Isabella, sin duda ese strapless que traía puesto le favorecía muy bien. Edward se quitó el zapato y empezó a acariciar la pierna de Isabella. Ella se estremeció un poco, pero no se retiró. Levantó su vista hacia Edward quien la miraba, y sonrió con complicidad.

— ¿Y qué cuentas, Isabella? —preguntó Carlisle, quien se había dado cuenta del momento íntimo entre su hijo y la hija del anfitrión—. ¿Algún pretendiente o propuesta de matrimonio?

—No, ninguna, Carlisle. La verdad es que los tipos ricos y mimados no son lo mío —contestó Isabella.

— ¿Ricos y mimados? —preguntó Edward, quien discretamente se ponía de nuevo el zapato.

—Sí, ese tipo de chicos que solo están esperando a que sus padres se mueran para heredar todo, pero a la mera hora son un fracaso de personas —respondió Isabella.

—Entonces, ¿Edward sí es de tu tipo? —preguntó Carlisle. Todos voltearon a verlo a él—. Edward ha hecho extender aún más la editorial, a tal punto de ser conocidos hasta en los más extravagantes rincones del mundo. Él no es ningún niño mimado —contestó.

—Sí, lo sé, por eso Edward me cae bien —contestó Isabella.

— ¿Saben algo? Perdón que no me hayan preguntado, pero creo que mi hermana y Edward deberían casarse —interrumpió Vanessa.

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos.

—Exacto, nadie te ha preguntado, Essa —dijo Isabella.

—Pero acepten que es buena idea —dijo ella.

Todos rodaron los ojos, excepto Carlisle, Esme y Charlie.

_Después de todo, es una buena candidata para mi hijo, _pensó Carlisle mientras bebía de su copa de whisky.

— ¿En qué piensas, amor? —preguntó Esme rodeándolo con los brazos.

—En la mejor inversión de nuestras vidas, Esme —susurró.

Charlie entró a su despacho con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Perdonen, a veces mi hija Vanessa es un poco imprudente. Siento que los haya incomodado con el comentario ese —dijo Charlie.

—De hecho, Charles, eso me dejó pensando... ¿Te imaginas si nuestras familias se unieran? —preguntó Carlisle sentándose en la silla de cuero que había frente al escritorio. Esme se sentó a un lado, procesando esa información aún.

—Sí, haría una gran fortuna al juntar las herencias —dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba—. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que deberíamos tomar en cuenta el consejo de tu hija en esta ocasión. Si Edward e Isabella se casaran, sería la mejor inversión que haríamos en la vida. Mi padre le dejó toda la herencia Cullen a Edward, desde la empresa, principalmente, hasta las servilletas que hay en la mansión. Edward solo puede cobrar todo eso si se casa; yo solo estoy al mando porque Edward no ha conocido a la chica que lo domine. Tu hija y mi hijo parecen tener buena química, sería genial si se casaran... —Carlisle dejó la idea al aire para sembrar la duda en Charlie.

—Además, SB Stock se encarga de diseñar cualquier cosa, hasta portadas de libros que es lo que nosotros publicamos —dijo Esme—. Sería un gran negocio que empresas tan grandes como CullenBooks y SB Stocks se unieran en familia.

—Sí, eso sería genial —dijo Charlie—. Pero yo no accedería jamás a hacer eso si mi hija no quiere...

—Por Dios, Charlie, tu muchacha ya es una mujer, tiene 25 años y apuesto todo lo que quieras a que el dinero le gusta. Ella sería la nueva señora Cullen, tendría dos empresas en sus manos, porque no creo que vayas a dejar a Vanessa con la presidencia de SBS, ¿verdad? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Claro que no, Vanessa no es una chica muy inteligente que digamos, no le interesa nada de eso —respondió Charlie.

—Y por lo que yo he visto, tu hija Isabella es una muy buena negociante. Sería estupendo tenerla como la señora al mando de CullenBooks. Piensa eso, Charlie, por favor, habla con Isabella, estoy segura que aceptará —dijo Esme sonriendo.

—Nosotros nos retiramos ya, Charlie. Que pasen buena noche. Comenta esto con Isabella, nos vendría bien un retiro a Esme y a mí. —Carlisle sonrió mientras se despedía de Charlie, quien tenía en su mente el mejor plan que se había dicho.

_  
*Desembuchar: Bueno, en mi país eso significa sacar algo, soltar la sopa, ¿se entiende? Osea, hablar de algo que tu sabes.

_Ok, primero que nada dejenme felicitarlas por ser el último día del 2O12. Mañana empieza un nuevo año, una nueva vida también. Espero que disfruten lo que en este 2O12 recibieron, y lo que no, tenganlo como una experiencia. Deseo de todo corazón que todo lo que quieran se les cumpla: amor, salud, paz, dinero. Esas cosas son importantes, en especial las 3 primeras._

_En segundo lugar, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Seguiré actualizando NOS, espero que la sigan leyendo :D_

Les aviso que esta historia la actualizaré una o dos veces por semana, no será tan constante.  
Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 2**

Los rayos del sol se iban filtrando por la ventana de Isabella. Eran apenas las ocho de la mañana y el sol estaba en lo máximo en Seattle. Isabella se removió incómoda en su cama, tratando de dormir un poco más.

Un suave golpe en su puerta la hizo levantarse sin ganas. Se colocó su albornoz de seda y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

—Isabella, qué bueno que estás levantada —dijo Charlie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Me levantaste, Charlie —recriminó ella—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo mirándola fijamente.

Isabella se removió un poco intimidada y le señaló que se sentara en la cama. Charlie hizo lo que su hija indicó, y ella se sentó en el pequeño sillón de cuero negro que tenía en su habitación.

—Charlie, estoy muy cansada, ayer estuve como criada organizando todo, si no te molesta preferiría que hablaras ahorita...

—Ayer que vinieron los Cullen, bueno, cuando pasamos al estudio estuvimos platicando... —empezó a contar Charlie.

— ¿Y? —preguntó Bella mordazmente.

—Llegamos al tema sobre el matrimonio.

—Mira, Charlie, yo sé que eres una persona mayor, pero sobre mi cadáver vas a meter a otra mujer aquí. Mi madre vivió hasta el último día de su vida aquí, yo no permitiré que metas a nadie más —le contestó ella.

—Eso no era lo que quería decir, por favor, déjame continuar. —Isabella asintió, mientras Charlie respiraba profundamente para decirle la plática que habían tenido—. Ya ves que tu hermana comentó sobre que tú y Edward deberían casarse... Bueno, los Cullen y yo consideramos que esa sería una buena elección —soltó.

Isabella se levantó enfurecida y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación, una costumbre muy suya.

— ¡¿Me quieres vender como un vil puerco, Charlie?! Si quieres que me vaya de la casa, solo dímelo, pero no voy a casarme con nadie —le dijo ella.

—Isabella, piénsalo por favor... —trató de decir su padre.

—No tengo nada que pensar, Charlie, lo siento. Tú tienes otra hija, que estoy segura estaría dispuesta a casarse con Edward.

— ¡¿Pero no lo entiendes?! —gritó Charlie encolerizado—. ¡Tu hermana Vanessa es una chiquilla inútil que no sabe nada! Ella no podría estar con un hombre como Edward...

— ¿Y yo sí, no? —le preguntó Isabella retóricamente.

—Tú sí puedes hacerlo, tú has vivido más. Isabella, no se casarían por amor, claro está. Es solo una inversión que se haría, nada más —dijo Charlie.

Isabella lo miró fijamente, tratando de explicarse por qué su padre le negaba la oportunidad de casarse enamorada...

— ¿Inversión? ¿Qué clase de inversión? —preguntó ella interesada.

— ¡La mejor inversión de sus vidas, Isabella! —gritó Charlie un poco alegre al ver que su hija estaba considerándolo—. Tú, futura presidenta de SB Stocks, te casarías con el heredero de CullenBooks. El abuelo de Edward le dejó la empresa, la mansión, todos los negocios exteriores y las cuentas bancarias a su nieto, pero primero se tiene que casar con una mujer que haga crecer aún más a la familia. Los Cullen son una familia pequeña, pero unida, el Edward que tú conoces sería dueño de todo eso con solo casarse, pero el chico aún no ha encontrado a nadie que le parezca bien —explicó.

— ¿Y yo por qué? Hay miles de chicas de buena familia ahí afuera que estarían dispuestas a casarse con él, ¿por qué yo, Charlie? —le preguntó Isabella un poco más calmada. Se sentó de nuevo en el sillón.

—Isabella, piensa con la cabeza fría, por favor. ¿Qué es lo que nosotros hacemos? Nosotros creamos la publicidad en la mayor parte de los Estados Unidos. ¿Qué es lo que hacen los Cullen? Se encargan de editar, publicar y producir miles de libros en tan siquiera una semana, de todas partes del mundo. Nosotros creamos las portadas de los libros que ellos publicarán, tenemos un gran contrato de miles de pesos con ellos. ¿Te imaginas si tú y Edward se casaran? El día en que él muera y tú también, sus hijos se quedarán con las dos empresas, sería la máxima fortuna que tendrían.

—Sí —coincidió Isabella—. Sería una fortuna grandísima. Los Cullen son reconocidos por todo el mundo, y si nuestra familia se alía con ellos, nosotros también lo seriamos —dijo Isabella un poco ida en sus pensamientos.

—Exacto. Además, tú también tendrías el control de CullenBooks. Serías la nueva señora Cullen, tendrías todo a tu alcance, Bella.

—La nueva señora Cullen —susurró Bella.

—Isabella Cullen —dijo Charlie—. ¿Te gusta cómo suena? —le preguntó.

—Sí —contestó automáticamente.

—Bella, no puedes perder esta oportunidad, hija. Si yo supiera que Vanessa sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para casarse con un hombre así, se lo hubiera pedido a ella. Bella, no es necesario que me lo digas, pero yo sé que te veías a escondidas con Edward antes —confesó Charlie.

Bella se ruborizó y trató de hablar.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó. No lo negaría, no tenía por qué.

—Simplemente, lo sé, yo lo averigüé. Y bueno, tú tienes 25 y él 30 años, evidentemente, no son novios de tomarse la mano y pasear por el parque —le dijo—. Ustedes han llegado a tener relaciones, tan siquiera tienes algo a tu favor. Eres una mujer hermosa, Isabella, cualquier hombre quisiera tenerte. Apuesto a que puedes volver loco a cualquier hombre, incluido a Edward, ¿o me equivoco?

—No te equivocas, Charlie. Edward y yo hemos salido varias veces y la pasamos bien —confesó ella.

—No quiero insinuarte nada, pero tú sabes cómo volver loco a un hombre.

—Sexo. —Bella asintió.

—No me parece muy bien la idea de hablar de esto contigo, pero estás en lo cierto. Ustedes no tienen por qué pasársela mal, si ya tienen algo en común. Podrías llegar a un acuerdo con él.

— ¿Edward lo sabe? —preguntó Isabella.

—Carlisle y Esme hablarán de esto con él. Si él dice que sí... ¿tú que dices, Bella?

—Quiero pensarlo un poco, Charlie. No es fácil la idea de entregarle a un hombre toda tu vida por unos cuantos pesos —dijo ella.

—Recuerda que no son unos cuantos pesos —dijo Charlie antes de levantarse de la cama y salir del cuarto.

—Déjame tomar una ducha rápida y en el desayuno te lo digo —alcanzó a decir Bella.

Charlie asintió y salió para darle privacidad a su hija.

Isabella fue directo al baño y abrió la regadera. Se metió dentro del agua caliente, ya que ella odiaba la fría, y se puso a pensar.

Sin duda, casarse con Edward le vendría bien. Al momento en que se casaran, toda la fortuna pasaría también a ella, pues se casarían por bienes mancomunados. La herencia que ella recibiría sería grande también, pero tendría que dividirla con su hermana. En cambio Edward, todo pasaría a manos de él y nadie más. Y también estaba lo de los hijos... Por muy que no se amaran, ella pensaba que Edward no moriría sin dejarle nada a sus hijos, y ella posiblemente quedaría viuda, administrando toda esa fortuna también.

Isabella se estremeció. Conseguiría todo lo que ella quisiera con tan solo decir: 'Sí, acepto'. Además, dejando de un lado lo material, sería genial tener que compartir cama siempre con Edward.

Edward había sido el primer hombre que había tocado a Isabella, y aún era el único. Isabella, conocida por ser una mujer fría y coqueta, no se había entregado a nadie más que él. Había perdido su virginidad en una noche de fiesta, cuando con unas copas de más, de parte de los dos, se dirigieron al apartamento de él y tuvieron sexo.

Pensar en su primera vez, así, desnuda y con el agua mojándola, hizo a Bella desear ver a Edward. Sí, sin duda tener a Edward como esposo sería fantástico. Como señora que sería, no dejaría que Edward volteara a ver a otra mujer que no fuera ella.

Aunque también estaban las consecuencias... Conocía a Edward de casi toda su vida, pero nunca tan profundamente como esa vez en la que se entregó a él. A partir de ahí, tanto Edward como Isabella habían disfrutado tanto de su contacto que siguieron saliendo. Cuatro años fueron suficientes de salir con él para que ella se diera cuenta que Edward tenía el mismo carácter de perros como ella. A duras penas Isabella podía soportarse, y tener que soportarlo a él no le gustaba para nada.

_Pero no tienes por qué soportarlo, _dijo una voz en su mente. Isabella cerró la llave de la ducha y tomó una toalla para secarse el cuerpo. Empezó a caminar por todo el baño, tratando de salir de ahí algo presentable, mientras pensaba en hacerle caso a la voz de su mente.

Sin duda, eso era cierto. Ella no tenía por qué hacerse cargo de él, ella no sería una mujer sumisa como la mayoría lo era. Ella le cumpliría en la cama y en los negocios, Edward no podría pedir más. Isabella no se metería en los problemas de él, así como tampoco Edward se metería en los asuntos de ella.

Logró salir arreglada de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor. Essa y Charlie ya se encontraban ahí.

—Se te pegaron las sábanas, hermanita —dijo Essa burlándose.

—Charlie, he tomado mi decisión —logró decir Bella.

Se sentó en su lugar de siempre, a la derecha de Charlie, mientras Vanessa la miraba, confundida por no saber de qué hablaban.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó un Charlie temeroso por la respuesta de su hija.

—Acepto casarme con Edward Cullen, siempre que sea por bienes mancomunados y haya un contrato de parte mía con las reglas claras —dijo ella.

Charlie sonrió triunfal, había logrado lo que quería.

Lejos de la mansión Swan, en otra casa muchísimo más grande, Carlisle y Esme trataban de hacer ver las ventajas que tendría Edward si se casara con Isabella.

— ¿Están seguros? ¿Isabella Swan? —preguntó Edward confundido.

—Claro que estamos seguros, Edward, ¿tienes una mejor candidata que Isabella? —le preguntó Esme, su madre.

—Es solo que... Yo pensé que me obligarían a casarme con Tanya Buring —confesó Edward.

— ¿Tanya? ¡Eso es peor que una muñeca de plástico, Edward! —le gritó su padre—. Para lo único en lo que te serviría Tanya sería para el sexo, de ahí en fuera nada. Ella es una tipa sin cerebro que solo piensa en ella. Esme, sal por favor, quiero tener una plática de hombre a hombre con Edward —pidió amablemente.

Esme se retiró de la sala dejándolos a ellos solos.

—Edward, vi ayer que estabas acariciando a Isabella por debajo de la mesa —dijo su padre. Edward se avergonzó un poco al ser cachado—. Edward, que no te de pena conmigo, yo hacía lo mismo, hijo. Tienes 30 años ya, ¿has pensado en casarte? —le preguntó Carlisle.

—No, la verdad es que no —confesó Edward.

—Bueno, tienes que pensarlo ya. No puedes conseguir mejor esposa que Isabella. Ella es muy hermosa y atractiva, tiene un cuerpo de infarto y eso no lo puedes negar ni tú; es una chica inteligente, educada y linda. Ella viene de buena familia. Tú, galán, ¿has estado con ella, verdad? —le preguntó su padre.

—Sí, papá, sí he estado con ella desde hace cuatro años.

— ¿Y por qué nunca han hecho nada serio? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Porque Isabella tiene el mismo maldito carácter mandón que yo, y apostaría a que es más grande. Yo sé que es inteligente, y eso es lo que más me gusta de ella. Bueno, para ser sincero, es la segunda cosa que me gusta de ella. Tiene un carácter difícil de soportar, padre, pero eso me vuelve loco —confesó Edward.

—Sí, se nota por su forma de negociar —comentó Carlisle.

—Otra cosa que agregarle a su favor, padre. Yo sé que estar casado con ella sería genial, ella es demasiado inteligente para los negocios, además de linda y coqueta. Sé que no despilfarraría todo el dinero, eso se nota. Además, ella es muy elegante y de buena clase, formar una familia con ella traería hijos hermosos...

—Piensa, Edward, en que al momento de casarte con ella cobrarías todo, por fin. Serías dueño único de la empresa, tendrías la mansión, los negocios, todas las casas, cuentas bancarias... Todo sería tuyo. Tendrías una linda esposa que hasta podría aconsejarte en los negocios —dijo Carlisle, tratando de liberar la tensión.

—Sí, eso es correcto —dijo Edward.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Estarías dispuesto a casarte con Isabella?

—Quiero pensar un poco, papá —contestó Edward levantándose—. Voy a salir, llego a la hora de la cena, creo —avisó.

—Piénsalo, por favor —le pidió su padre.

Edward salió hacia el jardín de la casa. Aspiró el aire, y sacó su Blackberry del bolsillo. Presionó el número 3 de sus contactos de emergencia, y se llevó el celular al oído. Al tercer timbrazo, la voz que quería escuchar le contestó:

—_Creo que ya sabes lo que están planeando _—fue la forma en la que lo saludó Isabella.

— ¿Crees que podamos vernos? —preguntó Edward. Por dentro, él rogaba que sí.

— _Claro, ¿donde mismo? _—respondió ella. Edward suspiró.

—Sí, donde mismo. No tardes, por favor. —Y colgó.

Se subió a su Aston Martin y emprendió marcha por las calles de Seattle. Llegó a su apartamento 20 minutos después de la llamada. Entró, se quitó el saco y se sirvió una copa de whisky. La puerta principal se abrió, dejando ver a una Isabella con un corto vestido strapless blanco. El vestido -mínimo- estaba a ocho dedos encima de la rodilla, haciendo ver pronunciadamente las largas y torneadas piernas de Isabella.

—Ese vestido me gusta —le dijo Edward.

Isabella asintió tirando las llaves sobre la mesita del bar y arrebatándole la copa de whisky a Edward. Se bebió todo de un trago, mientras Edward aún observaba lo bien que le asentaba el vestido a 'su futura esposa'. Los pechos de Isabella se veían aún más grandes, pero eso era porque Isabella tenía las mejores caderas que Edward había visto...

—Yo quiero pensar y tú te vienes así, Isabella —murmuró Edward. Isabella alzó sus cejas, anunciándole a Edward que podía hablar—. Yo dije que sí aceptaba —confesó Edward.

Isabella abrió sus ojos sorprendida mientras iba negando con su cabeza. Edward se sirvió otra copa.

— ¿Hablas en serio, Edward? —le preguntó ella.

Isabella se tumbó en el sillón, y Edward se sentó en sus pies, quitándole los tacones y acariciándola.

—Estoy hablando en serio, Cisne —le contestó él con el apodo que le había puesto. Todos sabían que el cisne era un animal hermoso, e Isabella también era hermosa. Aunque también el cisne tuviera doble cara, Isabella también la tenía.

—Pues yo también dije que sí, Tigre. —Isabella se acercó a él y le robó un beso de la boca—. Aunque claro, nos casaremos por bienes mancomunados y habrá un contrato de por medio.

— ¿Contrato? —preguntó Edward confundido.

—Claro que sí —respondió ella.

Se levantó para servirse otra copa, pero Edward le dio la que él se había servido después, ella lo tomó gustosa.

— ¿Y qué dirá el supuesto contrato? —preguntó Edward, mientras iba subiendo sus manos lentamente por las piernas de Isabella.

—Vamos a especificar que solo seremos esposos delante de la gente. Dentro de la casa, tú puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras.

— ¿No tendremos sexo? —preguntó un Edward horrorizado ante la idea.

Isabella se rio. Dejó la copa en el suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Edward.

—Claro que sí, pero no será algo en lo que me quieras obligar —dijo.

—Explícate —le pidió Edward.

Isabella empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Edward mientras iba dejando besos húmedos por su cuello y su pecho.

—Tú puedes hacer lo quieras, Edward, yo no me preocuparé por eso. Aunque claro, tienes que tener en cuenta que si tú tienes una amante, no debes de dudar en que yo lo tendré...

Edward besó ferozmente a Isabella mientras iba recostándola sobre el sillón para que él quedara encima.

—Tú eres mía, ¿entiendes? Mía y de nadie más —le dijo Edward.

Isabella asintió.

—Tú sabes que fuiste el primero, Edward, y has sido el único —le confesó ella.

—Entonces, futura Señora Cullen, hay que ir disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel —le dijo él.

Edward tomó su celular y marcó el número 1, mientras Isabella le iba quitando la demás ropa.

—Papá, he tomado una decisión. Sí quiero casarme con Isabella. Estamos adelantando nuestra luna de miel, así que no me esperen a dormir. Adiós. —Colgó.

—No debiste decirle eso —le recriminó Isabella.

Edward tomó a Isabella entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación que normalmente compartían. Ya ahí, Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, se entregaron como solo ellos sabían hacer, restando importancia del mundo exterior.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...

¡_Oh por Dios! Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios que he recibido :')  
Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia; yo, como escritora de ella, les aseguro que no se arrepentirán de leerla. Como ya dije, actualizaré sábados o domingos. Yo tengo cosas que hacer en la semana y me es imposible subirselos._

Otra cosa, este fic tiene un grupo donde varias chicas lo siguen. Me encantaría que fueran muchas más, y por si gustan unirse el link del grupo esta en mi perfil. Chequenlo & nos vemos con la actualización de 'No olvides sonreir'

Besos & bendiciones.  
Lullaby'


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo beteado por: Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 3**

Tres meses después, Isabella se encontraba viendo su propio reflejo en el espejo. Hoy era el día de su boda, o el día de la unión de las empresas CullenBooks y SB Stock.

Ella estaba hermosa. Su vestido era blanco de strapless en forma de corazón. Contaba con un pequeño listón de diamantes alrededor de su cintura y en el contorno de los pechos. El vestido estaba hecho a mano, moldeado exactamente a su figura. Caía en cascada a partir de las pantorrillas, donde desde el comienzo del muslo estaba un poco más ajustado, con forma de arrugas.

Su peinado era simple. Era un chongo un poco bajo, donde en la unión del cabello se hacía una trenza. Había escogido ese peinado porque llevaría un velo largo.

Sin duda, sería la novia más hermosa de todo Seattle, aunque su mirada demostraba lo contrario. Desde la muerte de su madre, Isabella tenía su mirada apagada, sin ese brillo que de pequeña la caracterizaba. Y hoy, su miraba estaba triste. No demostraba ningún sentimiento más que ese.

Isabella se caracterizaba por manipular sus emociones, pero hoy no podía poner una sonrisa en su cara.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo —dijo una voz detrás de ella. Vanessa era su dama de honor, además de Alice Whitlock y Rosalie McCarty.

El vestido de Essa era negro, de hecho, se había pedido que exclusivamente todos vistieran de negro. El vestido de Vanessa era strapless también, con un moño negro amarrado a la cintura. Llegaba a cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla, pero por atrás era largo, algo pomposo. Su cabello rubio había sido ondulado y recogido en una coleta de lado, reposando el cabello en su hombro desnudo. Los grandes ojos azules de Vanessa resaltaban demasiado, haciendo que se viera muy hermosa.

Alice Brandon, o Alice Whitlock como era su apellido de casada, era la esposa de Jasper Whitlock, el mejor amigo de Edward. Alice también pertenecía a una familia adinerada. Ella era diseñadora de modas como toda su familia, por eso, el vestido de Isabella venía de la Casa Brandon. Alice era una castaña de cabello ondulado hasta el antebrazo. Sus ojos grandes y verdes turquesa, eran acompañados de una nariz fina, aunque para Isabella parecía de duende, y aún más por su estatura; con labios rojos y sensuales, Alice era considerada un icono de la moda.

Pero si de atracción se habla, sería mejor presentar a Rosalie McCarty. Rubia y con cabello ondulado hasta la cintura, ojos grandes azul violeta como los de Elizabeth Taylor. El cuerpo de Rosalie era de infarto, por eso era modelo. Pero como Isabella, Rosalie era reservada y una perra para tratar a la gente. Rose tenía un carácter muy fuerte, pero al lado de Emmett, su esposo quien también era mejor amigo de Edward, se mostraba demasiado dulce y amable.

Alice Brandon había diseñado los vestidos de las damas. El vestido que llevaría Rosalie, era negro strapless totalmente ceñido a su figura, con un pequeño listón negro por debajo de sus pechos, haciendo que sus pronunciados pechos y caderas resaltaran. A partir de la rodilla hasta el suelo comenzaba un camino de flores negras. A Isabella le había encantado el vestido. En cambio, el vestido que llevaba Alice, también era largo y pegado a su cuerpo, con pequeños mosaicos de la misma tela por todo su torso. En vez de flores, como era el de Rosalie, Alice solo tenía caireles negros de la misma tela. Cruzaba un pequeño listón por su hombro izquierdo, haciendo que pareciera que sujetaba al vestido. Todas las damas iban peinadas con el cabello ondulado y la coleta de lado, reposándolo sobre el hombro.

—Tengo que hacerlo —dijo Isabella, tratando de creer sus propias palabras.

—No, no debes. —Vanessa alzó la voz—. Isabella, estás siendo obligada a hacer algo que tú no quieres. Belli, vas a ser muy infeliz al lado de ese hombre si no lo quieres.

—Eso ni siquiera importa, Vanessa. Por favor, no me hagas cambiar de parecer, porque no lo haré. Ya tomé una decisión, y es casarme con Edward —respondió Isabella totalmente decidida.

—A mi madre no le gustaría esto —murmuró Vanessa, con los ojos viendo a la nada. Se acercó a su hermana y la tomó de las manos. Viéndola fijamente le dijo—: Yo te ayudaré a escapar si quieres. No trates de hacerte creer que esto es lo correcto, porque no lo es, Bella. Tú tienes derecho de casarte con un hombre que te quiera y que te haga feliz, no con alguien que hará que recibas una gran herencia el día de su muerte. Sé que eso es, y no quiero que cometas ninguna imprudencia por el dinero.

— ¿Acaso crees que quiero matarlo? ¿Me consideras una asesina, Vanessa? —le preguntó Bella.

—No, pero sé que cegada por el odio sí estarías dispuesta a hacerlo —respondió Essa, haciendo que Bella tragara fuertemente. Su hermana tenía razón.

—Es hora de irnos. —Isabella se vio por última vez en el espejo, tratando de formar una sonrisa en sus labios, pero era imposible.

—Isabella, es nuestra oportunidad de escapar. Yo lo haré contigo si eso te satisface. Mi padre...

— ¡No! —gritó Isabella callando a su hermana por completo—. ¡No me voy a escapar, Vanessa, entiéndelo! Merezco una oportunidad de hacer mi vida y no quiero que tú destruyas eso.

— ¿Hacer tu vida? ¿Cómo, Isabella? ¿Casándote con un hombre que no amas y no te ama? ¡Qué buena forma de ser feliz! —le contestó sarcástica.

— ¡Al diablo la felicidad! Yo quiero largarme de esta casa y tener a un marido rico que consienta todo lo que quiero. No me importa el amor, Vanessa.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Vanessa.

—Porque cuando yo amé verdaderamente y me prometieron un 'para siempre', esa persona se fue dejándome sola a la edad de 8 años. —Vanessa supo que hablaba de su madre—. He vivido 17 años con la esperanza de que esto sea un sueño y que cuando despierte voy a estar abrazada de mi mamá, como fue que me dormí aquel día. He querido volver a verla, escuchar su linda voz es lo que más deseo, o que me toque una canción con su piano. Pero eso no pasará, y no quiero enamorarme para que me pase lo mismo.

—Son amores diferentes, Isabella —dijo Vanessa con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Cuando amas a alguien tanto, Vanessa, esa persona pasa a ser parte de tu familia. Das la vida por él al igual que por un hermano, es lo mismo, y no quiero que me pase, así que cállate —dicho esto, Isabella salió de la habitación con una Vanessa que la seguía confundida.

Al salir de la habitación, Charlie caminaba hacia ellas con su smoking negro.

—Te ves hermosa, hija —le dijo.

Isabella solo rodó los ojos y continuó bajando las escaleras. Vanessa le continuó dando los arreglos, hasta que avisaron que Edward ya estaba en la iglesia y era hora de que Isabella fuera también.

Vanessa se fue en su auto, dejando que Bella y Charlie se fueran en el carruaje. Ya en marcha, Charlie se atrevió a hablar:

—No entiendo por qué elegiste el color negro, hija, es tan triste. Todos los invitados de negro, la decoración, hasta los caballos son negros, ¿por qué?

—Esto no es una boda, Charlie —dijo Bella viéndolo fijamente.

Su padre alzó una ceja incrédulo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es, entonces? —preguntó divertido.

—Un funeral —contestó simplemente.

Charlie borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Varios flashes de cámaras impactaban en sus rostros, ya que todo el país sabía que Isabella Swan pasaría a ser Isabella Cullen.

—Deberías de sonreír más, hay cámaras fotografiándote. —Isabella se dio cuenta y plantó una sencilla sonrisa en su rostro—. Isabella, lo siento de verdad. Yo no quería que el día de tu boda fuera así, pero las circunstancias...

—Las circunstancias nada, Charlie. Me has jodido la vida, ¿contento?

—No lo veas así, por favor —suplicó su padre.

—Lo voy a ver como yo quiera. —Sonrió—. Quieres que me convierta en una asesina.

— ¿Asesina? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Charlie desesperado.

—Al momento que me case con Edward, y este muera, toda su herencia pasará a mis manos. Buen plan, Charlie. ¿Sabes algo? No me importa condenarme en el Infierno si voy a disfrutar miles de dólares en mi vida. Además, no creo que el Infierno sea peor que mi vida —dijo aún con la sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lo siento. No tienes que matarlo, ¿sabes? Algún día morirá —le dijo su papá.

— ¿Y de qué sirve que muera a los 80 años? Tengo que disfrutar mi dinero cuando sea joven, no una vieja decrepita. Y no debes de disculparte, Charlie, ya terminé aceptándolo.

El carruaje paró en su llegada. Miles de personas se encontraban en la iglesia. Todos los invitados ya estaban dentro.

—Son muchas personas —murmuró Charlie.

—No se casa cualquier persona, Charles, se casan Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan. No todos los días hay bodas tan grandes —contestó.

El chofer abrió la puerta del carruaje, ayudando a Bella a bajar. Habían puesto una alfombra negra, pero alrededor había un cerco que no dejaba pasar a las personas, que más bien eran fotógrafos.

Como Isabella había dicho, no era una boda cualquiera. Se casaba el gran heredero de la mayor editorial del mundo y la también heredera de una agencia de publicidad conocida por todo Norteamérica. No era una boda normal. Muchos fotógrafos trabajando para revistas, periódicos y programas de farándula fotografiaban a Isabella con su gran vestido blanco de novia y a su padre que colgaba del brazo.

Bella puso su mejor sonrisa, aunque falsa por supuesto. Mucha gente gritaba acompañada de carteles que decían _'Edwella Forever '_, _'Felicidades'_, _'Yo quiero ser la señora Cullen'_, y muchos más. La gente aclamaba por la atención de Bella, y esta solo se limitó a saludarlos.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Charlie.

Isabella tomó una gran respiración y asintió.

—Lista.

Empezaron a caminar por la alfombra y los gritos aumentaron. Bella con su sonrisa se disponía a salir en todas las fotos. Cerca de la entrada de la iglesia se escuchó la marcha nupcial y se podía ver que todos estaban ya de pie. Antes de entrar a la iglesia, Bella tomó una gran respiración, pues no solo se dirigía al interior de la iglesia, sino también a la jaula que presenciaría su encierro.

_Ayúdame, mamá._ Ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Isabella al dar pie al interior de la iglesia, donde pudo ver que Edward con su traje blanco la observaba con una sonrisa. Bella lo conocía bien. Sabía que esa sonrisa era falsa al igual que la que ella tenía.

Caminó por todo el pasillo colgada del brazo de su padre. Toda la gente que conocía estaba ahí de pie. Los Swan, no eran una familia muy grande. Charlie no tenía hermanos, y su mamá... Ella nunca conoció a la familia de su mamá. Eso era un secreto que solo Charlie sabía: ¿de dónde provenía su mamá?

—Sentados, por favor —anunció el sacerdote una vez que Bella llegó al lado de Edward, quien solo sonrió—. Hemos venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello su amor, ante el pueblo de Dios aquí congregado y presidido por su ministro.

Un día fueron consagrados en el Bautismo; hoy, con un nuevo sacramento, Cristo va a bendecir su amor, y los enriquecerá y les dará fuerza, para que guarden siempre mutua fidelidad y puedan cumplir siempre con su misión de casados. Por tanto, ante esta asamblea, les pregunto sobre su intención.

¿Vienen a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente? —preguntó el sacerdote a los novios.

—Sí, venimos libremente —contestaron Edward y Bella.

— ¿Están decididos a amarse y respetarse mutuamente por el resto de sus vidas? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, estamos decididos —contestaron de nuevo.

— ¿Están dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente a los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia?

—Sí, estamos dispuestos —respondieron.

—Así, pues, ya que quieren contraer el Santo Matrimonio, unan sus manos, y manifiesten su consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia —pidió el sacerdote.

Isabella y Edward estrecharon su mano derecha.

—Yo, Edward Cullen, te quiero a ti, Isabella Swan, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida —prometió Edward.

Isabella respiró hondo. Era su turno.

—Yo, Isabella Swan, te quiero a ti, Edward Cullen, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida —dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta.

—Edward Cullen, ¿quieres recibir a Isabella Swan, como esposa, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, sí quiero —dijo Edward.

—Isabella Swan, ¿quieres recibir a Edward Cullen, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y, así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto —contestó Bella.

—El Señor, que hizo nacer entre ustedes el amor, confirme este consentimiento mutuo, que han manifestado ante la Iglesia. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre. Proclamemos la bondad de Dios para con estos hijos suyos —dijo el sacerdote.

A lo que los invitados dijeron a coro—: Bendito seas Dios que les has unido.

El padre les entregó los anillos a ambos. —El Señor bendiga estos anillos que van a ser entregados uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad. Amén.

Edward le colocó el anillo a Isabella. —Isabella, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

El padre toma las arras. —Bendice, Señor, estas arras, que pone Edward, en manos de Isabella, y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes.

Edward toma las arras y las pone sobre Isabella.

—Isabella, recibe estas arras como prenda de la bendición de Dios y signo de los bienes que vamos a compartir. —Bella recibió las arras asintiendo.

—Si hay alguien que se oponga a esta boda, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre —anunció el padre. Isabella y Edward giraron sus cabezas hacia la salida, esperanzados en que alguien apareciera. La voz del sacerdote los volvió a la realidad—. Bien, Edward, puedes besar a la novia.

Dicho esto, Edward tomó a Bella del rostro y la atrajo hacia sí con un movimiento firme, pero tierno, y la besó. El beso no era como los que estaban acostumbrados, porque no podían hacer eso frente a la iglesia; el beso era tierno, de lejos se podía pensar que en verdad había amor, aunque ellos sabían que no era así. Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir con miles de emociones.

Vanessa lloraba por la tragedia que le estaba pasando a su hermana, sintiéndose culpable del comentario que había hecho en esa cena; Charlie miraba fijamente la escena, arrepentido de no haber gritado _"¡Yo me opongo!",_ cuando tuvo la oportunidad; Jasper y Emmett estaban tristes, pues, aunque sabían que a su amigo Edward no le interesaba el matrimonio, él merecía casarse con alguien que lo quisiera de verdad; Carlisle estaba con sus pensamientos aún en las arras, sin duda, unir a esos dos iba a traer grandes frutos; y Esme, Esme lloraba. No lloraba de felicidad por ver a su hijo salir de la mano con una buena mujer, lloraba porque se había perdido la oportunidad de ver feliz a su hijo en un día tan importante.

Sin duda, ninguno de ellos sabía lo que sentían sus hijos. Al momento en que salieron y caminaron por el pasillo, Bella sentía morirse. Edward se acercó a ella y le susurró bajito:

—No olvides sonreír —le dijo irónico.

Bella lo apretó más a su lado y sonrió. Miró a Edward y se dio cuenta que él también tenía una sonrisa.

Al momento de salir por la puerta de la iglesia, toda la gente empezó a lanzarles pétalos de flores blancas y rojas, además del muy acostumbrado arroz. La gente gritaba y los flashes salían por doquier.

Quedaría fotografiado el peor día de sus vidas.

•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•...•  
_Pues... yo lloré mucho, la verdad u.u Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, y les aseguro que llorarán en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Gracias a todas aquellas que me dejan un lindo review, eso significa mucho para mí. Referente a la historia, no he podido actualizar, y creo que tendré un cierto retraso porque tengo mucha tarea, los cuadernos me comen viva :O  
_

_Hay un grupo en facebook que es donde siguen la historia, y yo voy subiendo avances y fotos de los vestuarios, personajes, etc... El link del grupo está en mi perfil._

_Muchas gracias chicas, y que tengan un buen fin de semana :)_

_Lullaby_


	5. Chapter 5

_**He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira xD Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**_

_**Gracias a **_ Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**_ [_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**_] _****_, por hacerme el gran favor de corregir este capítulo._**

**__****_Los links de las canciones se los dejo en mi perfil o lo publico en el grupo._**

**Capítulo 4**

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo muy bien. Había sido organizada por Esme Cullen y Alice Whitlock en la casa de los Swan, ya que en la mansión Cullen era el lugar donde Edward y Bella pasarían su primera noche de casados.

Las parejas bailaban, comían todo lo que se ofrecía en el banquete, criticaban a los demás, y los fotógrafos... Nunca podían faltar los fotógrafos a fiestas tan grandes como la que se estaba llevando a cabo en esta casa.

Alice se acercó corriendo hacia la pareja de recién casados, quienes estaban postrados en sus sillas alrededor de la mesa de centro.

—Chicos, en unos minutos más tendrán su primer baile —dijo una Alice emocionada, dando brinquitos mientras se los decía. Edward y Bella asintieron con su poco entusiasmo, a lo que Alice rodó los ojos—. Hay muchas cámaras por aquí, deberían de tratar de sonreír más. Se supone que...

—No se supone nada, Alice —la cortó Edward—. Es mejor que te vayas con Jasper.

Alice se dio vuelta muy indignada y fue hasta donde se encontraba su marido.

Los McCarty veían la escena desde su mesa de invitados. Emmett, miraba con atención lo que había sucedido con Alice; Rosalie, peinaba su cabello mientras miraba las reacciones de Edward y Bella. Comprendió que los padres de ambos habían sido injustos, porque ella entendía y había vivido en carne propia lo que era casarse sin amor.

—Pobres —murmuró Rosalie. Emmett le puso atención.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Los Cullen? No lo creo. ¡Caray! Mira todas estas cosas caras. Apuesto a que la servilleta con la que me estoy limpiando vale unos 1000 dólares.

—No me refería a eso, Emmett —le contestó su esposa—. Me refiero a que Edward y Bella serán tan desdichados por sus propias ambiciones. Ellos no tienen ninguna necesidad de casarse —comentó Rosalie.

—La verdad es que, aunque Edward sea mi mejor amigo junto con Jasper, es un maldito egoísta —contestó Emmett, bebiendo de su copa de champagne.

— ¿Egoísta, por qué? —Rosalie lo estudió con sus grandes orbes azules.

—A fuerzas quiere tener a Isabella. ¡Es un maldito egoísta! Se siente con un estúpido derecho de caballero que no le queda —respondió.

—A ver, a ver, no nos estamos entendiendo. ¿Qué es eso del derecho de caballero? —preguntó Rosalie de nuevo.

—Acá entre nos, Edward ya ha estado con Isabella antes.

— ¿Te refieres a íntimamente?

—Sí, a eso. Edward nos contó a Jasper y a mí, que cuando fue la primera vez que estuvo con Isabella, ella era virgen. Eso fue hace cuatro años. Han estado saliendo a escondidas desde entonces —relató Emmett.

— ¿Y en dónde entra el derecho de caballero? —Rosalie se burló.

—En que Edward piensa que porque fue el primero tiene que ser el único.

— ¿Y es el único? —preguntó la mujer rubia.

—Él dice que sí, pero quién sabe. —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Él no quiere que nadie se le acerque, es un maldito posesivo. Cree que tiene derecho sobre ella, pero está idiota si piensa eso.

—Está enamorado el pobre —murmuró Rosalie, con la vista en la pareja de recién casados que a duras penas se podían mirar.

— ¿Edward enamorado? —Emmett se rio—. Ahora sí te pasaste, Rosalie Lillian. El día que Edward se enamore volarán cerdos.

—Yo puedo ver en los ojos de él que la ama, pero él está confundido, y eso tú lo sabes más que nadie —reprochó Rosalie.

—Conozco a Edward. Es un maldito sin corazón, que no se preocupa por nadie que no sea él. Edward no ama a nadie, Rose, ni lo hará. Él tiene un capricho por Isabella, eso es todo —terminó Emmett justo en el momento en el que Alice se subía a la tarima para hablar.

—Buenas noches —saludó Alice con su voz cantarina—. Señor y señora Cullen, es hora del primer baile de casados. —Sonrió.

Edward se puso de pie con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano a Bella. Esta la aceptó con otra sonrisa y se fueron a la pista de baile. Todos los invitados se hicieron a un lado para dejar que bailaran. La canción empezó a tocar, y el corazón de Bella se estrujó al escuchar la pieza. Era _Turning Page _de _Sleeping at Last, _una canción que su madre tocaba todo el tiempo.

Edward y Bella se movieron al compás de la música; y en un acto tan impropio para ellos, Edward se acercó a Bella para abrazarla e irle cantando la canción que bailaban.

—_I've waited a hundred years._

_But I'd wait a million more for you. __(1)_

Edward giró a Bella y se volvió a recargar en su hombro para seguir cantándole.

—_Nothing prepared me for_

_What the privilege of being yours would do. __(2)_

Toda la gente miraba embelesada tan hermosa escena que estaban representando.

—_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush,_

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_I would have known what I was living for all along._

_What I've been living for. __(3)_

Edward tomó a Isabella de la cintura y la apretó más a su lado mientras juntos los dos giraban por la pista.

—_Your love is my turning page,_

_Where only the sweetest words remain. __(4)_

Toda la gente empezó a aplaudir al darse cuenta que Edward le cantaba la canción a su esposa.

—_Every kiss is a cursive line,_

_Every touch is a redefining phrase. __(5)_

Una vuelta más, y Edward no ocultó su cara en el hombro de Isabella, le cantó de frente, con su mirada en la suya.

—_I surrender who I've been for who you are,_

_For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

_Well, I would have known what I've been living for all along._

_What I've been living for. __(6)_

Siguieron bailando mientras Edward besaba a Isabella, pero esta vez no cantó él, dejaron como desenlace al intérprete principal. Ellos siguieron besándose.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_

_When I saw you, well, I knew we'd tell it well._

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

_Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees. __(7)_

Toda la gente volvió a aplaudir una vez que la canción dio por finalizada. Edward se separó lentamente de Bella, viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

—Estuvo bien —murmuró.

Isabella asintió. La pista volvió a llenarse y de un de repente, Bella se encontraba en los brazos de Emmett McCarty, bailando _Starships _de _Nicki Minaj_.

—Siento robarme a tu esposa, Eddie, pero tengo que bailar con ella, es parte de la familia —le gritó Emmett a su amigo quien solo miraba la escena echando chispas.

—Cuida los celos, Edward, no los manejas bien —murmuró Rosalie cerca de su oído.

Isabella entró a la mansión Cullen detrás de Edward, quien ahora estaba de mal humor. Tiró las llaves sobre una mesita.

—Como te conozco muy bien, Isabella, y sabía que no ibas a pasar la noche conmigo en el cuarto, te preparé una recámara cerca de la mía —anunció Edward subiendo las escaleras. Bella lo siguió.

— ¿Qué tan cerca? —preguntó Bella.

—Enseguida —contestó—. Nos separa un baño que tendremos que compartir. Son las habitaciones más grandes —dijo mientras se paraba en una puerta. La abrió e hizo el ademán de invitar a Isabella a que entrara—. Este es tu cuarto. Buenas noches. —Y con eso, dándose una vuelta, Edward dio por finalizada la conversación.

Isabella asintió aun sabiendo que nadie la miraba. Cerró la puerta asegurándose de que tenía la chapa cerrada, y se tiró sobre la cama. Se sentía sola, muy sola, como cuando su mamá murió. Y tenía miedo, por primera vez Isabella Swan tenía miedo. Había entregado su vida, su libertad; al mismísimo diablo, a Edward Cullen; por unos cuantos miles de dólares.

Isabella no se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que sintió las lágrimas en su brazo mojándola. Se levantó con el nudo en la garganta y se fijó en su rostro en el espejo del tocador. Sus ojos estaban llorosos y el nudo de su garganta crecía más. Y entonces, como si fuera una especia de _deja vu_, recordó ese trágico día en que quedó sola.

_***Flashback***_

_Bella tenía ocho años, era apenas una niña que aprendía a vivir aún llena de pesadillas que la atormentaban. Bella había soñado, como casi siempre, que una sombra negra se llevaba a su mamá de su lado y el de Vanessa. Bella se levantó asustada y tomó más de cerca a su puerquito de Winnie the Pooh. Salió de su habitación aún sobresaltada por la pesadilla, y se dirigió al cuarto donde siempre encontraba la paz: el de su mamá. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y pudo apreciar aún en la oscuridad que su madre lloraba._

— _¿Mamá? —había preguntado Bella. _

_Renée se sobresaltó y limpió sus lágrimas._

—_Mi Campanita, ¿qué pasó? ¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Renée. _

_Bella entró por completo a la habitación y se recostó con su mamá._

—_No, mamita, no pude dormir._

— _¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —volvió a preguntar la madre._

_Isabella se dio cuenta que su papá no estaba ahí, pero decidió no preguntar nada._

—_Sí —Bella asintió._

— _¿Qué soñaste? _

—_Soñé que tú, Vanessa y yo, estábamos en el jardín recogiendo tulipanes blancos y rojos; y de un de repente apareció una sombra, mamá._

— _¿Una sombra? —preguntó Renée interesada._

—_Sí, una sombra, y no es la primera vez que la sueño, ya van varias veces. Esa sombra te atrapó, mamá, y te llevó lejos. Vanessa lloró mucho y yo también —terminó de relatar la niña. Bella se apretó más a su lado—. Mamita, prométeme que nunca te irás de mi lado, por favor._

—_Nunca me voy a separar de ti, mi Campanita. Tú y tu hermana son lo más importante y son lo que más amo en esta vida, no me voy a alejar de ustedes jamás._

— _¿Lo prometes? ¿Me prometes que nunca me vas a dejar sola? —preguntó Bella sollozando. _

_Renée alzó el rostro de su hija y empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas._

—_Te lo prometo, Isabella. Siempre voy a estar a tu lado para cuidarte y apoyarte en todas las decisiones que tomes. Quiero que seas feliz, mi vida. _

—_Yo soy feliz —dijo la niña._

—_Eres feliz ahorita, y serás más feliz cuando crezcas —prometió la mamá._

— _¿En serio? —preguntó Bella interesada._

—_Sí, en serio. Vas a crecer y vas a casarte con un hombre que te ame mucho y tú también a él. _

— _¿Tú estarás ahí el día que me case? Yo quiero tener un vestido como de bailarina de ballet, ¿eso se puede?_

—_Si tú quieres sí, no sé. Apuesto a que te vas a ver más hermosa que de costumbre. Y sí, sí voy a estar contigo el día de tu boda. No sé si lo estaré en carne y hueso, pero mi esencia estará contigo —dijo Renée._

—_Acabas de prometerme que no me dejarías —acusó Bella._

—_Lo sé, pequeña, no te dejaré. _

—_Te amo, mamá —dijo Bella bostezando._

—_Yo te amo más, mi Campanita —le contestó Renée mientras abrazaba y arrullaba a su hija._

_A la mañana siguiente Bella había despertado por el frío que tenía. Se dio cuenta que su mamá permanecía en reposo y empezó a llenarle de besos la cara. Su mamá no despertaba y empezó a preocuparse._

— _¿Mamá? —preguntó Bella. Sacudió a su mamá y esta no respondía—. ¡Mamá! —le gritó la pequeña. _

_Bella se bajó de la cama corriendo y empezó a buscar a su papá. Charlie venía subiendo las escaleras y Bella se echó a sus brazos temblando._

— _¡Papá, mi mamá no despierta! —le dijo asustada. _

_Charlie la hizo a un lado y corrió hacia la habitación de su esposa. Bella entró detrás de él y miró que Charlie empezaba a sacudir a Renée._

— _¡¿Qué hiciste, Isabella?! —le gritó._

—_Yo nada, papá. Yo solo me desperté y mi mamá estaba así, ¿qué tiene?, ¿qué pasó?_

—_Tu mamá está muerta, ¡tú la mataste! ¡Eres una asesina! —dicho esto, Charlie salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a una Bella de ocho años en estado de shock recordando las palabras de su padre._

_No. Eso no podía ser cierto. Ella no había matado a su madre. Ella la amaba y siempre lo iba a hacer. _

_Bella se acercó lentamente al cuerpo de su madre y le susurró—: Yo no te maté, mamita._

_***Fin flashback***_

Un grito desgarrador provenía de la garganta de Isabella. Era ella, que desquitaba toda su frustración con un grito. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el puño de Isabella se estampó fuertemente con el espejo haciéndolo añicos. La mano de Bella empezó a sangrar, aunque no le dolía. Le dolía el corazón.

Se tiró al piso y empezó a jalar sus cabellos. Se deshizo de toda la ropa que traía puesta y empezó a tirar todo lo que había a su alrededor. Las cosas que había en el tocador estaban en el piso, el edredón de la cama estaba desdoblado a la orilla, las almohadas estaban regadas por doquier. Empezó a golpear todo lo que tenía a su alcance sin importar la herida que tenía en la mano.

Alguien tocó la puerta, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara. Sollozando y con el maquillaje corrido, Isabella abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué te pasa, loca? —preguntó un Edward enojado.

Bella no estaba para sus estupideces.

—Lárgate —le gritó Bella. Dicho esto, azotó la puerta de nuevo y tiró la lámpara al suelo.

Bella volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte. Miles de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El cuerpo de Bella temblaba por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Se volvió a tirar al piso y trató de tranquilizarse.

—Me-me-men-mentiste, mamá —dijo Isabella a la nada—. Me prometiste que sería feliz... y eso jamás será cierto. No me casé enamorada y tampoco vestida de bailarina —murmuró con más lágrimas en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó una voz suave a través de la puerta.

Bella volvió a gritar más fuerte por todas las promesas que le habían hecho, y, lamentablemente, no le habían cumplido.

Cada promesa, un grito y mil lágrimas más.

Lloraba por la muerte de su madre. Por esa promesa fallida que le había hecho. Renée Swan le había prometido a su pequeña princesa que siempre estaría con ella, y a la mañana siguiente falleció sin ninguna explicación.

Bella pateó las almohadas que estaban alrededor de ella en el suelo.

Toda su vida Isabella creció con ese dolor dentro, con esa culpa. Ella había sido la causante de la muerte de su mamá. No sabía cómo, pero ella sabía que había matado a su mamá. Y eso era una tragedia.

Su padre le prometió que cuidaría de ella y Vanessa, pero no lo cumplió; al contrario, se fue alejando cada vez más y Bella tuvo que asumir el papel de mamá para su hermana.

Lloró por todas esas veces en que se festejaba el día de las madres y ella nunca pudo llevar una a su clase. Golpeó el piso con la mano herida, enterrándose un poco más los vidrios que se había encajado anteriormente. Su 'mejor amiga' de la primaria, Jennifer Tisdale, había dicho a todo el colegio que Isabella había quedado huérfana. Tuvo que soportar las burlas y las humillaciones hasta que salió de ahí para ingresar a la universidad.

Lloraba porque nunca nadie le dijo cómo usar la bicicleta. Ella solo se subió y se estampó contra un árbol. Charlie la había regañado y castigado por una semana.

El sueño de Isabella desde que era chiquita fue ser una gran bailarina de ballet. Al morir su madre, ese sueño se fue a la tumba. Charlie canceló sus clases y Bella jamás tampoco intentó luchar por eso. ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué luchar cuando el motivo de tu vida ya no iba a estar ahí para verte en la obra del _Cascanueces_?

Bella se levantó del suelo y tomó su celular que estaba en el buro enseguida de su cama. Buscó entre sus archivos de música y encontró lo que buscaba. Se tiró a la cama aún en ropa interior y sin ninguna cobija, y puso _play _a la canción que de inmediato empezó a sonar. Era la canción favorita de Bella, principalmente porque su mamá la había compuesto y ella, años después, la vendió a este grupo. Se la sabía de memoria.

—_Si te alejas de mi lado _

_Será mi culpa lo sé _

_El haberte lastimado _

_Me da pena y destroza mi ser _

Bella se estremeció rumbo a más lágrimas.

—_Esta tarde gris si te quieres ir yo entenderé _

_Pero antes de partir dame algo de ti _

_Porque no sé si te vas _

_Qué voy a hacer con mi vida _

_Puede ser que se me parta el corazón _

_Al saber que no regresarás _

_Si te vas, que hará mi alma vacía _

_Si te llevas lo que resta de tu amor _

_Solo me quedaré en el dolor _

Más lágrimas salieron e Isabella tomó una respiración para seguir.

—_Ya no puedo remediarlo _

_Fue tan grande mi error _

_Y no me hacen en reversa _

_las agujas de un viejo reloj _

_Esta tarde gris si te quieres ir yo entenderé _

_Pero antes de partir dame algo de ti _

_Porque no sé si te vas _

_Qué voy a hacer con mi vida _

_Puede ser que se me parta el corazón _

_Al saber que no regresarás _

_Si te vas, que hará mi alma vacía _

_Si te llevas lo que resta de tu amor _

_Solo me quedaré en el dolor._

Para este rumbo de la canción, Bella estaba hecha un mar de llantos.

—_Tengo el mal presentimiento _

_Que si te vas de mí la luna llorará _

_Se va acabar mi mundo si te vas _

_Qué voy a ser con mi vida _

_Puede ser que se me parta el corazón _

_Al saber que no regresarás _

_Si te vas, que hará mi alma vacía _

_Si te llevas lo que resta de tu amor _

_Solo me quedaré en el dolor._

Bella siguió sollozando, sintiéndose más sola que nunca en el mundo. Lo único que le quedaba ahora, era la promesa que Edward le había hecho: una vida feliz. Ella esperaba que así fuera. Isabella sabía que nunca se iba a enamorar, y mucho menos Edward de ella, pero quería hacerse a la idea de que Edward la haría feliz y que la llenaría de sonrisas.

Confiaba en la promesa de Edward.

* * *

(1) He esperado cien años, pero esperaría un millón más por ti.

(2) Nada me había preparado para el privilegio de ser tuyo.

(3) Si yo hubiera solo sentido el calor de tu toque. Si yo solo hubiera visto como sonríes cuando te sonrojas, o como frunces tus labios cuando te concentras lo suficiente. Yo hubiera sabido lo que estaba viviendo, lo que he estado viviendo.

(4) Tu amor es mi vuelta de página. Solo quedan las palabras más dulces.

(5) Cada beso es una línea cursiva. Cada contacto es una frase redefinida.

(6) Te entrego lo que he sido por lo que eres. Nada me hace más fuerte que tu frágil corazón. Si yo solo hubiera sentido lo que se siente ser tuyo, yo hubiera sabido lo que he estado viviendo durante todo el tiempo... Lo que he estado viviendo.

(7) Estamos atados a la historia que tenemos que contar. Cuando te vi, bueno, supe que la contaríamos bien. Con el susurro dominaremos las escenas viciosas. Como una pluma poniendo a los reinos de rodillas.

* * *

_Okay, confesaré que lloré demasiado al escribirlo. Fue tan desgarrador sentir lo que Isabella sentía. Nuestra Campanita por primera vez ha llorado. Tenemos un Edward que es frío total, como los tempanos, pero nosotras sabemos que el siente algo por Bella, por sus reacciones lo sabemos. La historia de Rosalie... una parecida a la de Bella. Pronto voy a meter más a Rose en la historia y sufrirán conmigo también._

_Como he dicho, hay un grupo en facebook en donde publico imagenes y adelantos del fic, por si quieren unirse, el link está en mi perfil._

_Gracias por seguir la historia, chicas, he tenido buenas críticas y eso para mí significa mucho :'3_

Lullaby'


	6. Chapter 6

_**He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira xD Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**_

_**Gracias a **_Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**_ [_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**_] _****_, por hacerme el gran favor de corregir este capítulo._**

**_Los links de las canciones se los dejo en mi perfil o lo publico en el grupo._**

**Capítulo 5**

Edward se detuvo enfrente de la puerta de su 'mujer', como desde hace un día lo era. Tocó la puerta un poco fuerte para que su esposa despertara.

—Ya escuché que tocaste la puerta, Edward —contestó Isabella, abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ella para encontrarse con su marido—. No necesitas hacerlo 3 veces más.

—Pensé que seguías dormida, Isabella —le discutió él.

— ¿Tengo aspecto de recién levantada? —le pregunta, haciéndose una señal para que la vea.

Isabella lleva puesto un vestido A.L.C negro. Su cabello negro cae suelto por su espalda y solo lleva un poco de maquillaje.

—No, la verdad es que no —admite Edward—. Pero ya es hora de que bajemos a desayunar.

Recorren juntos el pasillo y, casi hasta el final, Edward se decide a preguntar:

— ¿Qué fue todo eso de anoche?

— ¿Eso de qué? —pregunta Isabella, batiendo sus pestañas confundida.

—Destrozaste tu habitación, Isabella.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Exijo que me digas por qué —dice Edward.

Bella lo encara.

—Primero que nada, tú no me exiges nada, Edward. Segundo, si lo hice fue porque quise, fácil y sencillo como eso. —Dicho esto, Isabella siguió bajando ignorando por completo a su esposo.

La mesa ya estaba servida. Edward se sienta en la cabecera de la mesa, y Bella a su lado derecho, como señora de la casa.

Una joven mujer entra al comedor.

—Sr. Cullen, aquí está su periódico —le dice la mujer.

—Gracias, Annie —le contesta Edward.

La mujer asiente y sale de la habitación.

—Estaba pensando que cuando terminaras de desayunar podríamos dar un recorrido por la mansión —insinúa Edward mientras desdobla el periódico.

— ¿Piensas que podré perderme en esta gran casa?

—Sí, sí puedes. Pero no me refería a eso. Quería decir que también podría presentarte a los empleados... ¿quieres que haga eso?

—Sí, claro —le responde ella, bebiendo de su vaso de leche—. Necesito dejar unas cosas claras.

—Cosas claras —murmura Edward rodando los ojos.

—Sí, cosas claras —contesta seria—. La servidumbre debería saber... No. —Bella niega con la cabeza—. Mi esposo debería saber que no bebo café —dice ella señalando la taza humeante de café.

—Entonces, ¿qué?, ¿beberás pura leche? —le pregunta divertido.

—Té, por favor —le contesta ella.

—Como sea. Yo te presentaré y te diré cómo es la casa, si es que no sale algo más importante que eso.

— ¿A qué te refieres con importante?

Edward traga lo que estaba masticando.

—Isabella, esta casa se mantiene con dinero. Necesito generar dinero y para eso hay que trabajar.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Ahora me dirás? —le pregunta Edward.

— ¿Decirte qué? —le contesta Isabella.

—El porqué de tu repentina locura anoche.

—Ya contesté tu pregunta anteriormente. Porque quise.

Continuaron viéndose el uno al otro. Mirada contra mirada. Ojos verdes contra ojos cafés, hasta que otra muchacha de limpieza los interrumpió.

—Señora Cullen, tiene una llamada —dijo.

Isabella asintió y la chica caminó hasta ella. Edward le arrebató el teléfono.

—Diga —contestó.

Isabella lo miró con sus ojos echando chispas.

—_Oh, por Dios, hermanita, cómo te cambió la voz. Edward, ¿puedes pasarme a mi hermana? _—anunció Vanessa desde el teléfono.

Edward rueda los ojos y le entrega el teléfono a Isabella.

—Tu hermana —dice.

Isabella rueda los ojos y toma el teléfono a regañadientes.

—Hola, Essa, ¿qué pasa? —contesta Bella.

—_Bella, solo llamaba para saber cómo estabas. ¿Todo bien? _—pregunta.

—Sí, Vanessa, todo bien. ¿Te parece si después hablamos? Me duele mi cabeza —le dice.

—_Claro, que no se te olvide tomar tus pastillas._

—Claro que sí, nunca se me olvida. Adiós. —Cuelga.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza? —pregunta Edward.

Isabella deja a un lado el teléfono y asiente, terminando de comer lo de su plato.

—Sí, sufro dolores desde pequeña —le confiesa.

— ¿Te has checado de eso?

—Sí.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Yo no veo bien, o bueno, no lo hacía de pequeña. Me operaron a los 6 años.

— ¿Tan pequeña?

—Sí, no podía ver. Bueno, sí podía, pero demasiado borroso. Los dolores de cabeza son por el esfuerzo de ver que yo misma hago. Ahora tengo buena vista, pero los dolores siempre van a estar ahí.

—El dolor siempre está en cualquier lugar, Isabella —contesta Edward un poco distraído—. Te aviso que hoy vienen a cenar Jasper y Emmett.

— ¿Con sus esposas? —pregunta Bella asustada.

—Claro que sí, ¿por qué?

—Alice no me cae bien. Bueno, no la he conocido bien, pero no quiero hacerlo. Ella es del tipo de Vanessa y no me interesa tolerar a dos personas iguales —contesta.

—Sí, ella es algo alocada, pero es esposa de Jasper, mi mejor amigo, así que te tragas tu orgullo y le hablas —ordena Edward poniéndose de pie.

Se dirige a la cocina y da la orden mucho antes de que las chicas lo saluden.

—Angela, reúne a todos los empleados en la entrada. —Dicho esto, sale de la cocina.

Isabella aún está sentada en el comedor cuando Edward vuelve a entrar.

—Vamos a la entrada, los empleados esperan ahí.

Isabella se pone de pie y se dirige a la entrada. Edward revisa su BlackBerry y chasquea la lengua.

—No podré hacer el recorrido contigo, tengo que salir a la empresa —avisa.

Isabella asiente.

Poco a poco el vestíbulo se va llenando de los empleados, hasta que Bella habla por primera vez:

— ¿Son todos?

—Sí, son todos —le contesta Edward—. Les quiero presentar a la nueva señora de esta casa, mi esposa, Isabella Cullen —dice Edward dirigiéndose a sus empleados—. Quiero que la traten con respeto y que sepan que cualquier orden que dé ella, se toma como si fuera la mía. —Se voltea de nuevo a Isabella—. Amor, debo ir a la empresa urgentemente, ¿crees que puedes arreglártelas aquí? —le pregunta.

Isabella asiente.

—Ve, que millones de dólares se te pueden escapar —le contesta ella.

Edward asiente y sale de la mansión.

—Bien, como saben me llamo Isabella. Espero que todos nos llevemos bien y cualquier duda que tengan me la hagan saber. ¿Puedo saber sus nombres? —pregunta Isabella—. Y a qué se dedican aquí, por favor.

La chica que le entregó el periódico a Edward da un paso hacia adelante.

—Yo me llamo Annie y me encargo de mantener esta casa muy limpia —presume con una sonrisa sincera.

A Isabella le cae bien, y le sonríe en respuesta.

—Yo soy Angela, la ama de llaves —le dice la tipa que le entregó el teléfono.

A Bella también le cae bien y le sonríe.

—Buenos días, señora Cullen, yo soy Sue, la encargada de la cocina y nana de su esposo desde que nació —anuncia una señora de mayor edad.

Bella le sonríe de vuelta.

—De la familia, entonces —murmura.

—Algo así —le contesta.

Isabella asiente y mira a la chica que está al lado.

—Nora, de limpieza —le dice.

—Anastasia, soy de limpieza también —dice otra tipa.

—Yo soy Taylor, el chofer —dice un hombre de ojos azules muy apuesto.

Varios empleados más se presentan y Bella recuerda los nombres de todos ellos.

—Okay, muchas gracias, tal vez más al rato le pida a alguien que me haga un recorrido por la casa. Con permiso. —Dicho esto, Isabella desaparece y sube a su habitación. Busca su celular entre el tiradero de ahí, y le marca a Edward.

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —le pregunta.

— ¿Qué empleado es de tu mayor confianza? —le pregunta Bella.

— _¿Para qué quieres saber eso?_

—Para pedirle que limpie el desastre de mi habitación. Supongo que no todos saben que no duermo contigo.

—_Pídeselo a Angela o a Annie. En una hora llego a la casa, ¿de acuerdo?_

Bella cuelga el teléfono en vez de contestar. Baja de su habitación y entra a la cocina. Sue, la señora mayor, está entretenida leyendo un libro de recetas. Annie se encuentra encima de un taburete limpiando la vitrina de los platos. El refrigerador se encuentra abierto y eso es porque Angela se encuentra revisándolo y anotando en una libreta pequeña los ingredientes que faltan, o eso piensa Isabella. Todas le dan la espalda así que no se percatan de su presencia.

—Mamá Sue, prenda la radio por favor, muero de aburrimiento —le pide Annie aún limpiando la vitrina.

—No sabemos si a la señora Cullen le moleste —le dice la señora Sue.

—Será un volumen bajito, ni siquiera se dará cuenta.

Sue se estira un poco y prende la radio. _One more night _se escucha por las bocinas.

—Mi canción favorita —chilla Annie.

—Todas son tus canciones favoritas —le recrimina Angela.

—_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war,_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door,_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional we start keeping score,_

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can do this no more _—cantó Annie.

Se bajó de la tarima y empezó a bailar, pero paró en seco cuando al girar se encontró con su patrona. Bella caminó hasta ella y empezó a cantar tomando la pista de la canción.

—_So I cross my heart and I hope to die,_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night,_

_And I know I said it a million times,_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night._

—A mí también me gusta Maroon 5 —murmura Isabella. Annie, Angela y Sue estaban como estatuas—. Tranquilas, no les haré nada —les dice Bella con una sonrisa. Annie parece relajarse.

—Qué coincidencia, al patrón también le gusta, me atrevería a decir que son su banda favorita —le dice Annie.

Isabella frunce el ceño, pero aun así asiente.

—Angela, necesito que vengas conmigo —dice Bella.

Angela asiente y le entrega la lista a Sue. Bella da la vuelta y sube de nuevo a su habitación. Angela la sigue.

Al llegar a la habitación, Angela se queda con la boca abierta al ver todo el desastre que hay ahí.

—Edward me dijo que podía pedirte a ti que arreglaras la habitación. Aunque creo que es mucho, podría ayudarte también Annie —le dice Isabella.

—No se preocupe, yo le digo a Annie, usted no se moleste —le contesta Angela con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

—No, nada de eso, yo lo hice.

Angela camina distraída por la habitación y mira el espejo.

— ¿Usted lo rompió? —pregunta viéndola fijamente.

—Sí, fui yo. —Isabella agacha su mirada viendo la gran cortada que tenía en la mano.

— ¿Por qué no me dijo que le curara esa mano? Le ha de doler mucho —murmura Angela. Se sienta enseguida de ella.

—No lo consideré demasiado. No importa si duele, es un recordatorio —comenta Isabella.

—El señor Edward se molestará; él se preocupa mucho por usted —dice Angela poniéndose de pie nuevamente y comenzando a rejuntar las cosas tiradas.

—No sabe lo que dice, Angela.

—Claro que sé, señora, si no, no le diría nada. Edward puede tener mal genio muchas veces, pero ha sido la misma vida quien lo ha tratado así —asegura Angela. Toma las sábanas de la cama y las lleva al cesto de ropa sucia.

— ¿Edward? Hay mucha confianza entre ustedes, ¿no? —pregunta Isabella.

—Por supuesto que la hay. Su esposo ha sido muy generoso conmigo; nos conocemos desde que estábamos en pañales.

— ¿Oh, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Isabella interesada.

Angela se quedó en silencio aún con los cojines en sus manos y después fijó su vista en su patrona.

—Mi verdadera madre me abandonó cuando tenía dos días de nacida —murmuró—. Me dejó en esta casa, y Sue me recogió. Me llevó a su cuarto. ¿Ha visto los cuartos de empleados? Se encuentran hasta el final. El joven Edward los remodeló y ahora parecen departamentos. Como decía, mi madre me abandonó y Sue me recogió. Ella es mi madre ahora. Ese día, ese 20 de Junio de 1982, la señora Esme dio a luz a Edward, por eso los patrones no se encontraban en la casa. Al llegar aquí el señor Carlisle pidió que me entregaran en una casa hogar, pero la señora Esme lo retuvo y le pidió que me quedara, que me dejara vivir con Sue. Los Cullen siempre apoyaron a Sue. —Angela suspiró—. La señora Esme pidió que entrara al mismo colegio que su hijo, una escuela para niños ricos en donde yo no encajaba para nada; el joven Edward siempre me defendió de los que me decían cosas.

— ¿Te maltrataban en la escuela? —preguntó Isabella.

—Sí, me decían muchas cosas feas. Una vez vinieron unos compañeros de Edward y me vieron aquí, en la cocina fregando trastes; ellos lo contaron en el colegio y todos se burlaron de mí, menos Edward y la señorita Elizabeth.

— ¿Elizabeth? —preguntó Isabella, totalmente confundida.

— ¿No sabe quién es Elizabeth? —Fue el turno de Angela de estar confundida—. Su esposo, el joven Edward, tiene dos hermanas.

—Yo... Yo no sabía eso. ¿Dos hermanas?

—Sí, Elizabeth y Hayley Cullen —dijo Angela.

Isabella se quedó congelada. Ella nunca había visto a las hermanas de Edward. ¿_Por qué?, _se preguntó Bella.

—Háblame sobre ellas —pidió Bella.

Mientras Angela iba rejuntando la habitación, empezó a relatar el secreto de los Cullen.

—Elizabeth es cinco años menor que Edward y tiene los ojos verdes hazel. La señorita Hayley tiene 18 años apenas.

—Eso es increíble. No puedo creer que he conocido a Edward de toda mi vida y jamás he sabido que él tiene dos hermanas más —comentó Bella distraída con sus pensamientos.

— ¿Quiere que le siga contando la historia? —pregunta Angela.

—Por supuesto.

—El joven Edward se fue a estudiar al extranjero y me dejó a mí sola. El colegio era hasta terminar la preparatoria y tuve que quedarme tres años yo sola, porque la señorita Elizabeth se fue a Londres cuando cumplió 8 años, y Hayley cuando tuvo 10; pero yo ya estaba muy grande para juntarme con ella, yo ya tenía 22 años, y fue cuando Edward volvió.

— ¿Cuando él tenía 22 años? —inquirió Isabella.

Angela asintió.

—Sí. En resumidas cuentas, el joven Edward fue estudiar a Italia cuando tenía 15 años y regresó hasta los 22.

—Entonces, las hermanas de Edward casi no estuvieron aquí, ¿verdad?

—No. La señorita Lizzy se fue de aquí a la edad de 8 años, y Hayley a los 10.

—Entiendo. —Isabella asintió.

Angela se dedicó a terminar la habitación. Mandó a que cambiaran el espejo y también le vendó la mano a su patrona.

Isabella dio el recorrido por la mansión en compañía de Annie, la chica bailarina. Fueron hablando trivialidades en el camino, como que Annie era de Michigan y le encantaba bailar. Su banda favorita era Maroon 5 también.

Edward llegó a las tres horas. Ordenó que todo estuviera listo a las 8 pm, porque los Hale y los McCarty vendrían a cenar.

Ya eran las 6:30 pm y Bella decidió que ya era hora de bañarse. Llenó el jacuzzi con esencias de fresias y se metió dentro. Duró 30 minutos en el agua y decidió que ya era hora de salir.

Decidió ponerse un blusón rosa fucsia, que más bien parecía un vestido corto. El pelo lo llevó suelto y planchado. Su cabello negro como la noche contrastaba con su vestido y se veía hermosa.

Como Isabella no era de las mujeres que necesitara mucho maquillaje, decidió solo ponerse unas sombras un poco oscuras y lápiz labial rosa pálido. Sus mejillas siempre sonrojadas no necesitaban nada más.

Edward abrió la puerta de su habitación sin siquiera tocar.

—Emmett ya llegó, están abajo —dijo.

Isabella volteó hacia él, pues se estaba mirando en su nuevo espejo, y decidió salir ya.

— ¿Me veo bien? —le pregunta.

Edward se muerde el labio y contesta:

—Demasiado bien, diría yo.

—Gracias, tú también te ves bien —le comenta Isabella.

Edward se acerca a Bella lentamente y la toma de la cintura, bajando sus manos lentamente.

—Se me hizo muy duro de tu parte haberme dejado sin una luna de miel —le dice Edward con una sonrisita en los labios.

—Lo siento, no me sentía ni me siento bien —se disculpó Isabella.

Edward soltó a su esposa.

—Vamos abajo, ya nos esperan.

—Entonces, ¿estás segura que no quieres modelar para mí, Isabella? —preguntó Alice. Todos en la mesa, incluido Jasper, su esposo, ya estaban hartos sobre la plática de Alice.

—No, Alice, no quiero modelar. Eso no es lo mío. Podrías pedírselo a Vanessa, mi hermana —le contestó.

—Oh, tienes razón. —Se voltea hacia Edward—. ¿Sabes cuándo vendrá Hayley? —pregunta.

—Mañana vienen a cenar con nosotros —le contesta.

Isabella escucha eso, por supuesto. Hoy le preguntaría a Edward acerca de sus hermanas y su desaparecimiento casual.

—Bien, la cena estuvo rica —murmura Rosalie, quien no había hablado desde que llegó.

—Hay que pasar al estudio, Edward, hay cosas de que hablar —le dice Emmett a su amigo.

—Claro.

Todos se ponen de pie y los hombres se encaminan hacia el estudio.

Las chicas caminan hasta un pequeño salón y mantienen aún la plática de moda que empezó Alice.

Dentro del estudio, Emmett se encuentra sirviéndose una copa de whisky, Edward sentado en su asiento detrás del escritorio, y Jasper frente a él esperando su copa también.

—Y bien... ¿cómo te fue en tu noche de boda? —pregunta Emmett una vez que se sienta. Jasper bebe de su copa.

—Fue como una patada en las bolas —contesta Edward.

Sus amigos fruncen el ceño.

—No recuerdo que la mía haya sido así —dice Jasper.

— ¡Claro que no! Todas las noches de boda son espectaculares, menos la mía —se queja Edward—. No hubo nada —susurra.

— ¿Nada? —pregunta Emmett.

—No, nada. Ni siquiera dormimos en la misma habitación.

— ¡Alto! Detén tu auto ahí, viejo —le dice Jasper—. ¿Cómo que no durmieron juntos? ¿Qué clase de matrimonio son?

—No somos ninguna clase de matrimonio común, Jazz.

—Pero es que... Ok, puedo aceptar el que no se quieran, el que casi se odien y no se toleren para nada, pero ustedes dos tienen una historia juntos. ¡Tal vez no fueron novios, pero te la estuviste echando por cuatro años! —reclama Jasper.

—Cuatro años son cuatro años —comenta Emmett.

—No, Emmett, cuatro años son cinco —le responde Jasper sarcásticamente.

—Me refería a que cuatro años no se olvidan así porque sí —le reprende—. Edward ha salido con Bella, a escondidas y todo, pero han tenido sus encuentros, y esas cosas no se olvidan, o tan siquiera tu amiguito no lo hace.

—Tienes razón —le apunta Jasper.

Los tres amigos siguieron hablando de trivialidades de su trabajo, de deportes, y de sexo...

—Bien amigos, es hora de que me vaya. Tanta plática sobre sexo me está poniendo ansioso, es mejor que me vaya o me convertiré en gay —dice Emmett viendo a sus amigos sensualmente. Jasper se persignó.

—Que te vaya bien, y buenas noches —le dice Edward.

Emmett sale del estudio, dejando a Edward y a Jasper solos.

—Te acercarás a ella, ¿verdad? —pregunta Jasper.

Edward lo mira confundido.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de que te acercarás a tu esposa. No puedes dejar la situación como está, Edward. Ella es tu mujer, y como tal tienes que cumplirle.

—Yo no veo inconveniente a eso, pero es ella quien no quiere. No me convertiré en un violador, sabes que odio a esos tipos —contesta Edward.

—Nadie te está diciendo que abuses de ella —le contesta Jasper—. Mira, Edward, ella es tu esposa, y da gracias a Dios que la conoces muy bien desde antes. Sabes cuáles son sus puntos débiles y todo eso. Utiliza eso como arma, compañero. Sedúcela o que se yo, pero no la dejes ir, porque se puede ir. Es una mujer joven y bella, puede conseguirse a quien sea —le advierte Jasper.

—Lo sé —coincide Edward.

—Bien, entonces actúa rápido, porque si no lo haces, te comen el mandado.

Edward aprieta el respaldo de su silla con furia. Jamás permitiría que otro hombre tocara a _su_ Isabella. Ella era de él, y eso tenía que conservarse siempre.

* * *

_Vale, no tengo perdón, o tal vez sí ;) El capítulo estaba listo desde el ¿domingo? Si, creo que sí. Mi beta, mi adorada Yanina, se quedó sin Internet, & es por eso que no pude actualizar antes. Sus amenazas, por favor retirenlas, me asustan._

_Creo que no tengo nada más que decir, más que gracias por su apoyo, eso es muy bonito para mí. Gracias por los reviews y las alertas que me dan :3_

Lullaby SH


	7. Chapter 7

_**He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira xD Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**_

_**Gracias a **_Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**_ [_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**_] _****_, por hacerme el gran favor de corregir este capítulo._**

**_Los links de las canciones se los dejo en mi perfil o lo publico en el grupo._**

**Capítulo 6**

Isabella se quitó el vestido y lo tiró al suelo. Estaba tan cansada; este día había sido demasiado agotador; desde la presentación con sus empleados hasta la cena con los McCarty y los Whitlock.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió, e Isabella solo pudo cubrirse sus pechos al momento que emitía un gritito. La risa de Edward hizo que se tranquilizara.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. —Edward levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras hablar, lo hacemos después, estoy muy cansada, quiero ducharme y dormir —dice Isabella.

—Vengo a cobrar una noche de boda que me debes —le responde Edward. Se acerca hasta ella y deshace el nudo de sus manos.

—Quiero ducharme primero —contesta Isabella en voz baja.

—Puedo solucionar eso —murmura Edward con voz seductora.

Isabella deja caer sus brazos a su lado. Edward posiciona una mano bajo su nuca y la otra en su cintura. Isabella lo rodea con sus dos brazos por el cuello, y Edward gime cuando su esposa jala bruscamente su cabello.

—Creo que puedo omitir la parte del baño —dice Bella entre jadeos por el beso.

—Eso me parece bien —le responde Edward.

Maestramente, Edward desabrocha el sostén de Isabella con una sola mano, liberando de un salto sus pechos. Edward deja de besar a Bella por un momento, para empezar a mordisquear sus duros pezones.

Bella jadea ante su contacto, y cierra más su mano alrededor del cabello de su esposo. Edward recuesta a Isabella en la cama y se empieza a desabrochar su camisa hasta sacársela por completo. Retoma el mismo proceso que llevaba hace unos minutos; su lengua experta recorre todo el pezón de Isabella, haciendo que ella gima y gima. Con su mano empieza a pellizcar el otro pezón de Isabella, y va girando su dedo pulgar e índice sobre este.

Su boca aún no se despega del pezón izquierdo, llevando a Bella casi hasta la cima, pero Edward se detiene.

—No te detengas —susurra Isabella.

—Es tu turno de hacerme sentir querido —le contesta Edward robándole un casto beso a su esposa.

Isabella gira a Edward sobre su propio peso, y se sienta a horcajadas sobre él.

—Veré qué puedo hacer —le contesta Bella quien se apodera salvajemente de sus labios.

Empieza a bajar lentamente y en el proceso se restriega suavemente sobre la muy prolongada erección de su esposo.

Le quita el cinto a su marido y desabrocha lentamente los pantalones de este. Edward gruñe en respuesta a su lentitud.

—Tranquilo, Edward —dice Isabella.

Baja los pantalones de Edward, y este patalea hasta quitárselos. Isabella le quita también los bóxer dejando al descubierto el miembro erecto de Edward.

Isabella se acerca lentamente a este, aún con la mirada en los ojos de Edward quien no la pierde de vista. Bella toca suavemente la punta del miembro de Edward con su lengua, para después enrollarla en este.

Edward toma a Isabella del cabello, guiándola hacia su proceso.

Bella traga lo más que puede de Edward, dando pequeños rasguños con sus dientes. Edward gime. Isabella va succionando un poco más y roza sus dientes sobre la punta de él.

Edward toma Isabella de la cintura y la gira sobre él, quedando encima de ella. La besa ferozmente mientras va subiendo una mano por sus pechos y empieza a masajearlos. Su otra mano baja hasta su intimidad y lentamente introduce un dedo en el muy mojado centro de Isabella. Introduce un segundo dedo y empieza a moverlos rítmicamente.

Isabella se encuentra a sí misma moviendo sus caderas también para poder encontrar más contacto con Edward.

—Por favor, Edward... —dice Bella con la voz entrecortada.

— ¿Por favor qué, Isabella? —pregunta Edward chupando y succionando un pezón de Bella, al tiempo que entierra más sus dedos.

—Por favor... te necesito dentro de mí —alcanza a decir Isabella.

Edward saca sus dedos de ella y rápidamente quita completamente las bragas de Bella.

Isabella abre sus piernas lo más que puede, y Edward se posiciona entre ellas. Se entierra lentamente en Bella, rugiendo de placer. Bella rodea a Edward con sus piernas por la cintura, para poder encontrar un punto más de placer.

—Más rápido, Edward —le dice Isabella jadeando.

Edward entra dentro de ella un poco más rápido, y al momento de salir, se entierra de nuevo en ella. Edward y Bella siguen un vaivén rápido, haciendo que la cama choque contra la pared. Las cobijas están hacia los lados, tiradas.

Isabella está a punto de llegar al clímax, y aprieta más a Edward.

—Vamos, nena, dámelo todo —le ruge Edward.

Isabella se deja ir en una celebración del 4 de Julio, literalmente. Ve fuegos artificiales por todos lados al momento en que siente que llega a su gran orgasmo.

— ¡Oh, Edward! —grita Isabella.

Eso es todo lo que Edward necesita para poder encontrar su liberación dentro de su esposa. Ruge en respuesta.

— ¡Isabella! —le grita Edward en respuesta. La llena de besos por todo el cuello mientras que su esposa empieza a arañar su espalda.

Edward se deja caer enseguida de Isabella con la respiración entrecortada. Después de unos minutos, Isabella lo rodea con sus brazos y recarga su cabeza en el pecho de su hombre.

—Eso estuvo bien —murmura.

—Mejor que tomar una ducha y dormir —bromea Edward.

Isabella asiente.

Duran unos cuantos minutos más en silencio, hasta que Isabella recuerda lo que quería preguntarle a su esposo.

—Edward —lo llama.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Es cierto que tus papás vendrán a cenar esta noche? —le pregunta.

—Sí. —Suspira. Edward se levanta de la cama y toma a Bella de la mano. La recuesta sobre la cama y él se pone enseguida de ella. Isabella toma el edredón y se cubren—. Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tuve que salir a resolver unas cosas a la empresa, y con la llegada de Jasper y Emmett se me olvidó por completo. Lo siento —se disculpa Edward.

—No, no hay problema. Te quería preguntar el si tú tienes hermanas. Alice y Angela lo mencionaron anteriormente.

Edward se tensa ante la pregunta de Isabella.

—Sí, tengo dos hermanas —responde.

— ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? —Isabella se incorpora—. Digo, tal vez tú y yo no tengamos la mejor relación del mundo, pero merezco saber eso tan siquiera. Quedé como una estúpida ante tu servidumbre por no saber que tenía dos cuñadas.

—Lo siento.

— ¡Deja de disculparte! —le recrimina Isabella—. ¿Las conozco? No, no lo creo, nunca he oído de ellas. ¿Por qué no fueron a nuestra boda? —pregunta Bella.

—Porque no estaban aquí —responde Edward.

—La boda fue el viernes. —Bella se estira para ver la fecha de esta noche—. Apenas son las 12:04 am del domingo. La boda no tiene ni dos días.

—Lo sé, Isabella, pero ellas no pudieron venir. Ellas lo lamentan.

— ¿Me dirás cómo se llaman o tengo que conformarme con lo que me dijo Angela? —le pregunta Bella.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —Edward va al grano.

—Todo. —Isabella empezó a enumerar sus preguntas con los dedos—: Cómo se llaman realmente, cómo les dicen, qué edad tienen, por qué realmente no asistieron a la boda, dónde estaban.

—Elizabeth tiene tu edad, 25 años. Le decimos Lizzy de cariño. Ella se encontraba en California, por eso no pudo venir. Saoirse tiene 18 años y también estaba en California. Le decimos Sao.

—Espera, ¿Saoirse? Angela y Alice mencionaron a una tal Hayley —dice Bella, sintiéndose más estúpida por no saber nada.

—Bien, te explicaré. El segundo nombre de Elizabeth es Amanda, nadie le dice así. El primer nombre de Saoirse es Hayley. No todos la llamamos así.

—Elizabeth Amanda y Hayley Saoirse Cullen Platt —murmura Isabella.

Edward asiente.

—Sí, así es.

— ¿Y por qué las ocultan? —pregunta Isabella.

Edward la mira frunciendo el ceño aún sin entender.

—No entiendo tu pregunta.

—No soy estúpida, Edward —le contesta Bella—. Tu familia es millonaria, son los más ricos de Norteamérica. Es imposible que yo, una persona que está dentro del mismo ámbito que el tuyo, no sepa quiénes son tus hermanas. ¡Nunca había oído hablar de ellas, por Dios! Además, fue el día de tu boda, por respeto merecían estar ahí, y no lo hicieron. Es como si tu familia quisiera ocultarlas, y quiero saber por qué.

—Eres inteligente, mi Cisne —le dice Edward ahora entendiendo la pregunta de su esposa—. Elizabeth no puede ver y Saoirse tiene problemas.

—Explícate mejor, Edward —le pide Isabella—. Elizabeth no puede ver, ¿es ciega? ¿Nació así o cómo?

—Sí, es ciega, pero no de nacimiento; ella tuvo un accidente a la edad de 8 años. Ella quedó ciega a partir de ese accidente y la mandaron a estudiar a Londres.

—De acuerdo. —Isabella asiente—. ¿Puedo saber por qué no han tratado de curarla? Porque si sabes, hay operaciones que pueden hacer que ella recupere la vista.

—Isabella, hemos contratado a los mejores oftalmólogos del mundo para que la operen, y nunca han podido hacer que ella recupere la vista. Lizzy tiene los ojos más hermosos que se han podido ver. Verdes hazel. Ya no hay cura para ella. —Edward suspira.

—Lo siento. Debe ser duro para ti —Isabella dice—. ¿Qué clase de problemas tiene Saoirse? —pregunta cuidadosamente.

—Ella... Tiene un trauma —dice Edward.

— ¿A qué?

—A los hombres —responde secamente.

Isabella frunce el ceño.

— ¿A los hombres o a uno en específico?

—A todos, menos a Jasper y a mí.

— ¿A tu padre también? —Isabella se sorprende.

Edward asiente.

—Te digo que a todos. Sao dice que ya lo superó, pero no creo; solo han pasado 8 años de eso.

—O sea, ¿cada vez que les pasa algo sus padres los mandan a estudiar a otro lado?

—No, mis padres no; solo es Carlisle.

—Tu papá —confirma Isabella. Edward asiente—. Entonces, ¿tu mamá no opina nada?

—Uno de los motivos por los que me casé contigo, Isabella, es por tu forma de ser. No te dejas manipular ni mandar.

— ¿Quieres decir que puedo hacer lo que sea? —pregunta Isabella.

—No exactamente. Tú sabes que me gusta mandar a la gente y hacer cualquier cosa, pero sé que si algo es malo tú te opondrías, no te dejarías convencer, y eso me abriría a mí los ojos.

—Tienes razón —apunta Bella.

—Suelo tener mis momentos —bromea Edward—. Ahora, mi Cisne, ya es hora de dormir.

Isabella se recuesta de nuevo y se gira. Edward abraza a Bella desde atrás y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa. La rodea con sus brazos y piernas, y caen en un sueño profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Isabella era presa de unos fuertes brazos. Se sentía sofocada. Intentó salir de ellos, pero cada vez que hacía un movimiento, los brazos la apretujaban más a su lado.

—No te irás aún, dormilona —murmura Edward. Empieza a olisquear a Isabella por todo el cuello y va dejando suaves besos por la longitud de este.

—Edward, cálmate —le reprende Isabella con una risita un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué? —Edward hace un puchero.

—Porque sí, ya es tarde.

Edward ronronea en negación y sigue dejando besos por la mejilla de Isabella.

Isabella estira la mano y mira su celular. Salta de la cama rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Edward.

—Ya son las 10 de la mañana, quedé de verme con Essa a las 11:30 para ir al centro comercial —explica Isabella.

Edward rueda los ojos.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Deja tomar un baño primero. —Edward se levanta de la cama totalmente desnudo y camina por la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. No entra.

Isabella toma una bata de baño y se cubre con ella. Llega hasta el tocador y se sienta enfrente de él. Mira su reflejo con un poco de color a comparación a como llegó. Sonríe.

— ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe esa sonrisa? —pregunta Edward.

—A que me siento un poco mejor en esta casa —contesta Isabella sinceramente.

Edward sonríe en respuesta. Llega hacia su esposa y la abraza por detrás.

—Me alegro por eso —dice depositando un beso en la mejilla de Isabella.

Ella le sonríe en respuesta.

—Así que... Hoy tienes cena con los suegros —bromea Vanessa.

Isabella la mira reprobatoriamente, pero con una chispa de diversión.

Como toda su vida, Vanessa siempre va vestida a la moda. Con una blusa gris de manga corta, unos shorts negros y medias, junto con sus Jimmy Choo; Essa Swan se pasea por el centro comercial de Seattle.

Isabella, en cambio, iba con unos simples pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa blanca con botones al frente, y unas botas estilo militar.

—Sí, algo así —le contesta Isabella.

—Pobre de ti —murmura Vanessa.

—Pues no tanto, la verdad —confiesa—. Me refiero a que, ¿tú sabias que los Cullen tienen dos hijas más?

—Espera, ¿qué dijiste? No lo puedo creer, ¿quiénes son? —pregunta Vanessa interesada.

—Elizabeth y Saoirse Cullen —responde Bella.

—Oh, Bellita, eso es una gran sorpresa para mí. Yo no sabía de eso, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Una empleada de Edward. Después en la cena con los Whitlock y los McCarty, Alice lo mencionó. En la noche le pregunté a Edward y dijo que sí tenía dos hermanas.

—Pero, ¿por qué no estuvieron en la boda? —pregunta Essa, poniendo más atención de la necesaria.

—Bueno, aquí entre nos, creo que es porque Carlisle se avergüenza de ellas —Isabella habla en voz baja.

— ¿Por qué debería?

—Porque Elizabeth está ciega, y Saoirse tiene un trauma hacia los hombres.

— ¿Fue abusada o algo así?

—No lo sé, no quise preguntar por tantos detalles —le confiesa Isabella.

—Eso es extraño —murmura Vanessa. Por primera vez, Isabella le da la razón—. Digo, apuesto a que sus hijas no quisieron esa vida que llevan. ¡Y aun así, son sus hijas, por Dios! ¿Cómo puede ocultarlas?

—No tengo idea, Vanessa, pero tengo un plan —le comenta Isabella.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunta Vanessa.

—Creo que los Cullen, incluido las hermanas, estarán aquí en Seattle. Tú eres muy amigable, puedes hacerte amiga de Saoirse.

— ¿La traumada?

—No le digas así —le reprende Isabella—. Pero sí, con ella. Sao tiene 18 años, tú tienes 20. No hay mucha diferencia.

— ¿Y para qué tendría que hacerme su amiga?

— ¡Para sacarle la verdad, tonta! No creo que Edward me lo diga; y si lo hace, tendrán que pasar muchos años para eso. —Isabella suspira.

—Ok, y lo haré solo porque me entró curiosidad.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —dice Edward detrás de Isabella.

Ella se encontraba sentada en su tocador, viéndose en el espejo mientras se maquillaba. La cena con los Cullen sería en unos pocos minutos, y se le había hecho un poco tarde.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunta Isabella prestándole atención a su esposo. Se pone de pie y lo mira fijamente. Los tacones negros hacen que esté un poco a la altura de su esposo. Decidió ponerse un vestido top corto de color rojo, en forma de corazón sobre sus pechos.

—Gírate —le ordena Edward.

Bella hace lo que Edward le ordena, y se gira. Edward coloca un collar de rubíes sobre el cuello de Isabella. Una vez puesto, Edward deposita un suave beso en el cuello de su esposa. Isabella se mira en el espejo y abre la boca un poco sorprendida.

—Rubíes —murmura.

Edward asiente. Rodea sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Sí, rubíes. Creo que te queda hermoso con ese vestido y tu color de piel —le contesta.

—Gracias —dice Isabella.

Edward le da un beso en el hombro desnudo.

—No hay de qué. ¿Te parece si bajamos ya? Mis padres llegaran ahorita.

—Tus padres y tus hermanas, ¿no? —pregunta Isabella. Se gira y queda frente a Edward nuevamente. Él la besa.

—Sí, y mis hermanas también.

Edward y Bella bajaron hasta la entrada para esperar a los Cullen. De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una mujer hermosa de pies a cabeza; medía aproximadamente 1.60 metros, pero los zapatos de tacón la hacían ver alta; tenía una larga cabellera rubia ondulada y unos grandes ojos verdes. Llevaba un vestido color guinda que le quedaba justo a la medida. Isabella la reconoció como Elizabeth.

Detrás de ella venía otra chica más alta, más o menos de la estatura de Isabella; era rubia y tenía los ojos grises. Era hermosa también, pero no tanto como la otra. Tenía puesto un vestido gris que llegaba a cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla, era de manga larga y tenía los hombros descubiertos. Su cabello era corto, le llegaba a los hombros y era ondulado.

— ¿Edward? Aquí estoy, ¿no me saludarás? —dijo la chica que respondía al nombre de Elizabeth.

Isabella notó que la chica miraba hacia todos lados. Edward se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un abrazo.

—Hola Lizzy, ¿cómo has estado? —le pregunta a su hermana.

—No tan bien como tú, te acabas de casar.

Unas risas de atrás sorprendieron a Bella. Eran Carlisle y Esme.

— ¡Edward! —Saoirse saltó prácticamente encima de Edward.

_No maneja tan bien el trauma hacia los hombres,_ pensó Isabella.

—Hey, pequeña. —Edward depositó un beso en la frente de esta.

Isabella se acercó más hacia ellos, y Saoirse y Edward no la notaron, siguieron platicando; Elizabeth se percató de su presencia y giró su rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Aún puedo distinguir las sombras —murmura la chica—. Soy Elizabeth —se presenta.

Isabella se acerca hasta ella y deposita un beso en su mejilla.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Isabella...

—Swan. Lo sé —responde Elizabeth.

— ¡Hola! —saluda la otra chica a Isabella. Sin más, Saoirse saluda a Bella con dos besos en la mejilla—. Soy Saoirse.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Isabella —se presenta.

—Lo sé, lo sé; nadie para de hablar de ustedes dos. —Saoirse hace una seña que abarca a su hermano y a ella.

—Hola, Bella —saluda Esme.

—Esme, Carlisle, qué gusto —dice Isabella.

—Buenas noches —murmura Carlisle.

Saoirse, Edward y Esme miran al señor Cullen reprobatoriamente mientras este camina hasta la cocina. Isabella observa, en cambio, la expresión de Elizabeth, la hermana de Edward.

La chica había bajado su rostro en una expresión triste y con una mueca torcida. Al levantar su rostro, Bella notó que sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. Vio como Elizabeth tragaba fuertemente y negaba con su cabeza.

Edward tomó a Isabella de la mano y la guió hacia el comedor.

La cena transcurrió sin más; todos hablaban menos Carlisle, parecía que estaba enojado. Isabella, quien siempre había tenido la capacidad de ver a través de las expresiones de la gente, notó que Carlisle no se sentía muy cómodo luciendo a sus hijas; y mucho menos Elizabeth, era como si ella cargara con una culpa, y se sintiera responsable de que su padre estuviera así.

_Esta familia es todo un misterio, _pensó Isabella. _Misterio que descubriré, _se propuso.

* * *

_Sí, merezco ser mandada a la hoguera por no actualizar, pero no podía terminar; la tarea me come viva, de hecho, se supone que ahorita debería estar haciendo la tarea, pero pasé primero por ustedes para que no me odien más. _

_Ya saben, les agradezco mucho que me dejen un review, que me pongan en favoritos y alertas. Cualquier duda o pregunta que tengan, haganmela saber. El link del grupo se encuentra en mi perfil, & así que unanse ;)  
_

_¿Actualización? No tengo idea cuando será, porque tengo que quitarme un examen de mi vista, asi que... Nos vemos después._

_Lullaby SH_


	8. Chapter 8

_**He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira xD Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**_

_**Gracias a **_Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**_ [_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**_] _****_, por hacerme el gran favor de corregir este capítulo._**

**_Los links de las canciones se los dejo en mi perfil o lo publico en el grupo._**

**Capítulo 7**

_Tres meses después..._

Isabella contemplaba su imagen en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Se sobaba su vientre, imaginándolo abultado. Ella negaba con la cabeza; ella no quería tener un hijo con Edward.

Había discutido con su marido hacía un mes atrás, y aún ni se dirigían la palabra de nuevo. El tema de esta nueva pelea eran los hijos. Edward consideraba que Isabella tendría que embarazarse pronto. Tenía que haber un heredero de las fortunas Cullen y Swan, y ese hijo tenía que ser de ellos dos.

_***Flash Back***_

— _¡A mí no me importa lo que tú digas, Isabella! —gritó Edward, tirando la copa de whisky que traía en su mano—. Antes de casarnos sabías a lo que te atenías, y sabías que debías darme un hijo. Quiero que te quites ese maldito DIU* y que te embaraces ya —finalizó Edward, dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta._

—_Pues no lo voy a hacer —gruñó Bella, haciendo que Edward se detuviera—. No me voy a embarazar de ti; eso sería irme al matadero. No quiero tener un hijo que lleve tu sangre —dijo Bella con asco._

—_Pues como te dije antes, ¡a mí no me importa tu puta opinión! Tú te embarazas quieras o no; yo mismo te llevaré a que te quiten ese aparato. —Dicho esto, Edward Cullen salió azotando muy fuerte la puerta._

_Isabella solo podía echar humo de las orejas. Ella no haría tal cosa._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

¿Para qué tener un hijo? ¿Para que sufra? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella no haría tal cosa; eso sería demasiado duro para su hijo. Vivir con unos padres que no se amen, que ni siquiera se toleran; eso debía de ser muy cruel. Ella había hecho un trato con los Cullen, y ese era casarse con su hijo. De acuerdo, nadie la había obligado y, de hecho, fueron sus propias ambiciones las que la llevaron a este lugar; pero una cosa muy diferente era tener un hijo.

Su celular repicó con el tono de llamada. Lo miró; _**Rosalie McCarty**_. Isabella frunció el ceño. ¿Para qué le hablaba Rosalie? Con un encogimiento de hombros tomó la llamada.

—Hola, Rosalie —saludó Isabella amablemente.

—_Hola, Bella. Te llamaba para saber si quieres dar una vuelta conmigo _—dijo Rosalie.

Bella frunció más el ceño.

— ¿Contigo? —preguntó—. ¿Puedo saber como para qué?

—_Sí, bueno, estaba pensando en que tal vez deberíamos de darnos una oportunidad para conocernos. Quiero pedirte un favor._

—Claro, dime —contestó Isabella.

—_Preferiría que fuera en persona, si no te molesta _—pide Rosalie.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Dime en dónde y a qué hora. No puedo salir sin el chofer y seguridad. Reglas de Edward —susurra bajito.

—_Entiendo; Edward se preocupa mucho por ti. ¿Te parece si nos vemos en Seattle Best Coffee, a la 1:00 pm?_

—Esté bien. Adiós. —Colgó el celular.

Isabella fue a parar a su cama, sentándose en ella, preguntándose qué demonios le quería pedir Rosalie. Isabella hizo una lista de las posibles respuestas:

_¿Dinero?_ Eso era imposible. Por lo que ella sabía, Rosalie era una modelo a tiempo parcial. Emmett tenía una empresa industrial de celulosa y papel; Edward le compraba papel para sus libros. Entonces, Rosalie no necesitaba pedir dinero para nada; si su familia no tenía, bien podía pedírselo a su marido. De acuerdo, dinero no.

_¿Qué otra cosa, entonces? _Isabella se estrujaba los sesos pensando en qué demonios Rosalie podía necesitar de ella. _¿A Edward?_ No, claro que no. Y si fuera así, tal vez Isabella no quisiera a su marido, pero nunca lo iba a compartir con nadie que no fuera ella misma.

Isabella checó la hora 11:50 am. Bien, ya era hora de que se cambiara. Justo cuando iba a abrir la regadera, recordó otra pequeña discusión que había tenido con su marido.

_***Flash Back***_

_Isabella asomó la cabeza por la puerta grande que daba al vestíbulo. Edward estaba ahí parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho._

—_Ya era hora, Isabella —exclamó Edward._

_Isabella resopló. Se decidió a entrar._

—_No es tan tarde —se excusó._

—_No es tan tarde —repitió Edward. Checó su reloj teatralmente—. Son las ocho de la noche. ¿En dónde demonios andabas?_

—_Eso no es de tu incumbencia —le reprochó Isabella. Caminó con paso firme hacia las escaleras, pasando enseguida de Edward, pero este la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hasta él, haciendo que Isabella trastabillara un poco hasta caerse. Por suerte, Edward la había sostenido._

—_No sales de esta casa sin mi permiso, ¿de acuerdo? —le ordenó Edward._

—_Tú nunca estás en la casa, ¿qué te importa lo que yo haga? —le reclama nuevamente._

—_Me importa, porque si algo te llega a suceder, yo seré sospechoso, y yo no quiero eso. No puedes salir de esta casa si no vas con Taylor._

— _¿Quién rayos es Taylor? —exclama la mujer._

—_El chofer. Además, tienes que salir con los guardaespaldas siguiéndote._

— _¿Por qué?_

—_Porque ese es su trabajo, Isabella. No me preguntes más. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer. No sales sin mi permiso y sin Taylor. —Dicho esto, Edward la soltó bruscamente haciendo que Isabella cayera al suelo por la falta de equilibrio. _

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Isabella rueda los ojos. Toma su celular y marca el número uno de emergencia. El tono empieza a sonar, y no es hasta el tercero que Edward se digna a contestar.

— _¿Qué pasa? _—le pregunta Edward secamente.

—Voy a salir —dice ella con el mismo tono de voz.

— _¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?_

—Con Rosalie. Iremos a tomar un café. No necesito decirte tanto, se lo puedes preguntar a Taylor cuando vengas.

—_Pensé que Rose no te caía bien _—murmura Edward.

—No sé qué demonios quiere.

—_De acuerdo. _—Los dos se quedan en silencio un momento, hasta que Edward se digna a hablar de nuevo—._ Gracias por avisarme, mi Cisne _—dice con voz tierna.

Edward cuelga. Isabella se queda de pie, como una estatua. Los cambios de humor de Edward le provocarían algo fuerte. En unos momentos le gritaba y le exigía cosas, y después era tan romántico y tierno. Isabella decidió ignorar eso.

Se puso unos shorts_ Levi's_ hasta la cintura, una blusa de tirantes gruesos color café, y un saco delgado color salmón, que le llegaba hasta el muslo. Se puso unos tacones cafés cerrados, y recogió sus _Ray Ban_.

_**~0~**_

—Eres muy puntual —le dijo Rosalie. La rubia se puso de pie y mostró su corto vestido rosa pálido. Rosalie iba totalmente a juego con su bolso y zapatos.

—Esa es mi costumbre. —Bella la saluda con un beso en la mejilla y se sienta—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me quieres pedir?

Rosalie suspira y abre su boca para hablar.

—Señoras, ¿desean ordenar algo? —interrumpe un mesero.

Rosalie respira mejor, e Isabella solo alza una ceja con incredulidad.

—Un cappuccino y una rebanada de cheesecake a base de chocolate —ordena Isabella. Nadie sabía, excepto Vanessa, que ella era muy glotona y amaba el chocolate. Sonrió involuntariamente al recordar como una vez, ella y su hermana habían comprado un enorme pastel de chocolate y se habían ido a comer al armario de Isabella.

—Lo mismo —pide Rosalie con una sonrisa. El mesero se retira.

—Y bien —dice Isabella.

—De acuerdo. —Rosalie respira profundamente—. Sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien que digamos, casi no nos hablamos, pero eres la única persona que me puede ayudar, o tan siquiera escucharme sin juzgar. —Isabella asiente, instándola a hablar—. Quiero divorciarme de Emmett —dice Rosalie en voz baja.

Isabella tarda en procesar esa información. Pestañea incrédula.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que has oído, Isabella. Quiero divorciarme de Emmett. —Rosalie traga el nudo en su garganta.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque lo amo tanto que no puedo vivir sin él! —exclama sarcásticamente—. No soporto vivir con él, Isabella, creo que me comprendes más que nadie.

—Bueno, claro que te comprendo, pero yo no me divorciaría así Edward me hiciera la vida más de cuadritos. Lo mío le corresponde a él también, y se me divorcio, pierdo la mitad. Por supuesto que no haría tal idiotez —se defiende Isabella.

—Sí, bueno, tus motivos son otros. No te negaré que en un principio me la pasaba muy bien con él, realmente el sexo fue bueno, y lo sigue siendo; pero llegas a un momento en el que el sexo pasa a segundo plano, ¿no sé si me entiendes? —explica Rosalie. Bella alza una ceja incrédula y un poco sonrojada por el tema del que quiere tratar Rosalie—. ¡Oh, vamos, Isabella! No te sonrojes conmigo. El que tengas sexo con un hombre es de lo más común, en especial si es tu marido. —Rose rueda los ojos.

—Bueno, Rosalie, no me gusta hablar de eso —dice Isabella cortantemente.

El ánimo de Rosalie cae casi hasta el suelo.

—Realmente yo no tengo amigas, y si te estoy diciendo esto a ti es porque se ve que eres una persona en la que se puede confiar, pero si te molesta, te puedes ir, Isabella —murmura Rosalie. El mesero llega con los pedidos y se marcha.

—Lo siento, Rosalie, fui muy grosera contigo. La verdad es que yo tampoco tengo amigas, con quien más platico es con mi hermana Vanessa —confiesa Isabella.

—Me di cuenta, Isabella, que tú y yo somos casi iguales. Nos casamos obligadas por nuestros padres, no amamos a nuestros maridos, y hemos sufrido en toda nuestra vida.

—Tú... Tú no sabes nada de mi vida —susurra Isabella.

—Tienes razón. —Rosalie asiente bebiendo de su cappuccino—. No conozco nada de tu vida, pero conozco lo esencial. Sé que tu madre murió cuando tenías ocho años.

Al mencionar a Renée, Isabella se estremeció y asintió.

—Sí, bueno, mi mamá falleció cuando yo tenía ocho años —confiesa Bella. Toma un pequeño bocado de su postre.

—Eso debió de ser realmente duro para ti —murmura Rosalie.

Isabella le da la razón.

—Sí, aún sigue siendo duro. Mi mamá murió a mi lado mientras dormíamos —dijo Bella—. ¿Sabes, Rose? Nunca he podido dejar de culparme por su muerte —confesó.

— ¿Tú le hiciste algo?

—No sé, no tengo idea. Mi mamá era una mujer sana, no debía morir. Yo... Esa noche tuve una pesadilla. Soñé que una sombra negra se llevaba a mi madre de mi lado y el de mi hermana. Me desperté asustada y corrí a su habitación. Cuando entré, vi que mi mamá estaba llorando. Rosalie, te juro que siempre he tratado de saber por qué ella lloraba, mas nunca lo he sabido.

Mi padre no estaba en la habitación cuando yo entré. Le conté la pesadilla a mi madre, y después de eso, ella me prometió que nunca me dejaría. Antes de quedarme dormida le dije que la amaba. Me desperté por el frío. Al lado mío estaba mi madre ya muerta. Me desesperé mucho, por supuesto.

Al bajar las escaleras, me topé con mi papá y le dije que mi mamá no se movía. El corrió a la habitación y después de checarla me dijo que estaba muerta. Pienso que tengo la culpa porque mi padre me lo dijo. Me dijo que yo había matado a mi mamá.

—No puedo creer eso. ¿Tu padre te culpó de eso? ¿Qué tipo de padre hace eso? —Rosalie no podía creer lo que Isabella acaba de relatar.

—El tipo de padre que tengo yo.

—Bueno, he de confesar que el mío no es mejor. Yo... Fui violada de niña —confesó Rosalie con la mirada abajo en su platillo.

Isabella abrió su boca incrédula y bebió de su cappuccino para poder ganar tiempo para pensar en algo.

—Yo... No sé qué decirte —le dice Isabella. Toma su mano y viéndola fijamente a los ojos dice—: Lo siento, Rosalie.

—Sí, bueno... Seguramente Edward te ha hablado mal de mí —Rosalie empezó a hablar más rápido, por lo que Isabella prestó más atención—. Él siempre me ha juzgado, ¿sabes? Él dice que yo soy una puta sin sueldo, y puede que a los ojos de los demás lo sea, pero eso no me importa.

— ¿Por qué Edward piensa eso? Digo, yo sí sabía que tú salías con muchos hombres, pero antes de casarte con Emmett. ¿Aún lo sigues haciendo? —preguntó Isabella.

—Bella, me arrebataron mi virginidad a los 15 años de una forma asquerosa y dolorosa —dice Rosalie con una mueca de asco—. Yo soñaba con una vida perfecta. Soñaba con trabajar para el F.B.I y ser una gran agente especial. Conocer a mi príncipe azul, tener una boda de ensueño y una luna de miel como toda una mujer merece. Yo escuchaba a mis compañeras hablar de que ya habían tenido sexo con sus novios y aunque yo tenía muchas invitaciones, siempre las rechazaba. Yo quería que mi primera vez fuera especial, Bella; que fuera con el hombre que compartiría toda mi vida.

—Pero no —susurró Isabella, conmovida por las palabras.

—No. —Una lágrima resbaló por las mejillas de Rosalie—. Por culpa de un poco hombre toda mi vida se vino abajo. Tenía una vida planeada, Isabella; tenía tantas cosas, tantos sueños, y ninguno se cumplió. Ni se cumplirá.

— ¿Y nunca se lo dijiste a nadie? —preguntó Bella. Se llevó otro bocado de cheesecake a su boca.

—Por supuesto que sí. Se los dije a mis padres —dijo Rose.

— ¿Y qué hicieron? ¿Pusieron una denuncia?

—No, ellos... ellos me ignoraron. Ellos nunca se preocuparon por mí. Me miraban como si fuera una mina de dinero. Buscaban un buen pretendiente para poder emparejarme y cazar fortuna. Cuando supieron que me habían violado, dijeron que yo ya no servía, pues los hombres tenían mayor interés en las mujeres puras y castas.

—Eso debió de ser duro para ti. Sin tener el apoyo de tus padres... —murmura Isabella.

Rosalie asiente.

—Por eso después no me importaba con quien me acostaba. Me sentía... me siento sucia.

—Y... ¿sabes quién era ese hombre?

—No, nunca le vi el rostro. Todas las noches sueño con esa vez. Yo...

—No tienes por qué recordarlo, Rosalie —le dice Bella apresurándose.

—Sé que Emmett es un buen hombre, por eso no lo merezco —excusa la rubia—. Isabella, necesito tu ayuda. —Rosalie toma la mano de Bella.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Rosalie? Yo no sé cómo hacer para que te divorcies —dice Isabella.

—Tengo que encontrar un buen motivo para divorciarme. No puedo seguir casada con él ni un minuto más.

—De acuerdo, pero dime qué quieres que haga.

—Habla con Edward —dice Rosalie—. Emmett lo considera su mejor amigo, es obvio que lo escuchará. Si yo me divorcio de Emmett pierdo todo.

—Y si el dinero está de por medio, Emmett no te dejará libre. Tu esposo es como el mío, no estamos hablando de Jasper —murmura Isabella. Luego se dedica a comer su postre.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez Edward pueda convencerlo. —Rosalie sonríe.

—Yo no le hablo a Edward desde hace un mes —confiesa Isabella.

— ¿Lo amas, verdad? —sospecha Rosalie.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —grita Bella. Varias personas la voltean a ver. Se sonroja—. Yo no estoy enamorada de Edward. Nunca lo voy a estar —dice en voz más baja.

—Tal vez tú no te des cuenta, pero yo sé que sí. El amor se nota en la mirada, y el día de su boda, en el baile, yo vi cómo se miraban. Eso lo dice todo.

—Fingíamos —se excusa Isabella—. Se supone que debíamos estar felices, parece que hicimos un buen trabajo.

—Lo que tú digas, Bellita. Solo te advierto que tengas cuidado.

— ¿Cuidado de qué? —pregunta Isabella. Deja su plato vacío a un lado. Rosalie empieza a comer.

—Cuidado con las arpías que hay alrededor. Tu Edward es un hombre joven, muy guapo, y multimillonario; tiene todo lo que una mujer desea. Si tú descuidas a tu marido, él se conseguirá a otra, y ahora sí ni cómo ayudarte.

—No. —Isabella niega con su cabeza—. Edward sabe que no me puede hacer eso. Él sabe que si descubro que me engaña, yo también lo haré —amenaza.

—Tú... ¿has estado con alguien además de Edward? —pregunta Rosalie.

Isabella se sonroja.

—No, la verdad es que no.

— ¿Y cómo fue? Supongo que tu primera vez sí fue digna de un cuento de hadas —murmura Rosalie.

Isabella asiente, recordando.

_***Flash Back***_

—_Realmente no sé a qué se debe esta cena, señor Cullen —dice Isabella ladeando un poco su cabeza._

—_Bueno, señorita Swan, es una cena de amigos —le contesta Edward con una sonrisa moja bragas._

— _¿Amigos? —Isabella alza una ceja—. Wow, eso me sorprende. Solo una pregunta... ¿desde cuándo somos amigos? —pregunta sarcásticamente._

—_Desde ahora. —Edward se acerca hasta ella y le roba un beso en la boca. Se sienta de nuevo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Isabella levanta una ceja. _

— _¿Debería estar molesta por eso? —pregunta. _

_Edward se ríe._

—_No, la verdad es que no._

—_De acuerdo —acepta Isabella. Se pone de pie y jala su silla hasta él. Estira su cabeza un poco y le roba un beso a Edward._

—_Podríamos pasar la etapa de cenar e ir a un lugar más íntimo —sugiere Edward. _

_Isabella asiente._

_No supo cómo fue que llegó al departamento de Edward, pero lo que sí sabe fue lo bien que la pasó esa noche, y lo poco que durmió._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

—Fue muy linda, muy especial —contesta Bella—. Edward es... experto en eso, yo supongo.

—Por supuesto que sí, eso se nota —dice Rosalie—. ¿Te fijas la suerte que tienes, Isabella? Tienes a un hombre que te respeta y que te protege como a nadie. ¿Por qué se pelearon?

—Porque él quiere que yo tenga un hijo ya.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Que yo no quiero! Rose, no tendré un hijo para que sufra.

— ¿Por qué debería sufrir? —cuestiona Rosalie.

—Porque crecerá en una familia sin amor.

—Estás equivocada, Isabella. Tú quieres mucho a Edward, así nunca lo vayas a aceptar. Yo sé que lo quieres, y sé que con el paso del tiempo, los detalles y la convivencia con Edward atraparán realmente tu corazón.

—No lo creo —susurra Bella.

—Pues entonces date la oportunidad de amarlo, de ser feliz. Tú más que nadie sabe que él es el indicado —dice Rosalie con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Ahh Rosalie... Como amo a esa mujer *-* Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, en serio. Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan un review y me ponen en favoritos. Eso significa mucho para mí, gracias._

_Les recomiendo que se unan al grupo; ahí dejo actualizaciones de este fic. El link está en mi perfil._

_Lullaby SH_


	9. Chapter 9

_**He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira xD Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**_

_**Gracias a **_Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)**_ [_**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**_] _****_, por hacerme el gran favor de corregir este capítulo._**

**_Los links de las canciones se los dejo en mi perfil o lo publico en el grupo.a_**

**Capítulo 8**

Edward resopló totalmente estresado. Tenía demasiado trabajo; gracias a Dios ya era viernes. Su teléfono suena y presiona la tecla asterisco para comunicarse con su secretaria.

—_Señor Cullen, el señor Whitlock está aquí. Dice que desea hablar con usted_ —comunica Marylou, la secretaria de Edward, una señora de casi 40 años con cabello rubio.

—Dile que pase, Marylou —contesta Edward. Cuelga. La puerta de cristal se abre y da paso a Jasper, el rubio mejor amigo de Edward.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? ¿No conoces los teléfonos? Deberías de llamarme de vez en cuando —ese es el saludo que le da Jasper. Ocupa asiento enfrente del escritorio.

—Tengo mucho trabajo, Jaz, ¿qué pasa?

—Hoy es la pasarela de beneficencia de Alice —le dice Jasper, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Edward levanta su vista hacia él y lo mira con una ceja levantada.

— ¿Y? —pregunta Edward encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¡Qué tú tienes que estar ahí, Edward! —reclama Jasper—. Alice quiere que tu esposa modele uno de sus diseños.

—No creo poder estar ahí, Jaz. Tengo demasiado trabajo, como puedes ver. —Edward señala todos los papeles que se encontraban regados en el escritorio.

—Es un acto de beneficencia, Edward. Recuerda que lo que se recauda en la pasarela será para una fundación para niños con problemas cardiacos.

—Lo sé, es solo que... —Edward resopla. Se lleva sus manos a su cabello, ansioso—. Está bien. Estaré ahí. Dame las invitaciones —pide Edward.

Jasper sonríe y saca dos invitaciones de su saco.

—Alice ya envió dos invitaciones a casa de los Swan —anuncia Jasper.

Edward asiente y lee la primera invitación que le da Jasper.

_**~Sweet Hearts Foundation~**_

_Alice Whitlock tiene el honor de invitar a ISABELLA CULLEN, a su maravillosa_

_pasarela de moda, que se llevará a cabo el viernes 12 de Abril del presente año en el _

_Hotel Four Seasons. Te espero a las 8:00 p.m. No faltes._

_**Alice Whitlock**_

—Alice se esmera cada vez más en sus invitaciones —murmura Edward.

Jasper asiente con una sonrisita en sus labios.

— ¿Cómo vas con Isabella? ¿Ya estás mejor que antes? —pregunta Jasper interesado.

Edward frunce el ceño molesto, y deja las invitaciones a un lado.

—Tenemos un mes que no hablamos —dice Edward como si fuera algo tan normal.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Lo que oyes, Jasper. Isabella y yo peleamos hace ya un mes —informa Edward.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque le dije que tenía que quedar embarazada ya.

— ¿Tan rápido?

—Jasper, ya tenemos tres meses de casados; ya es tiempo de que ella diga que está embarazada.

—Edward, yo tengo cuatro años casado con Alice y ella no ha salido embarazada.

—Pues eso es porque a uno de ustedes dos no les funciona bien el cuerpo —dice Edward con mofa—. Bella tiene el DIU*; se lo puso cuando empezamos a salir hace cuatro años. Ella nunca se lo ha quitado. Ya es hora de que lo haga.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué tanta prisa? —pregunta Jasper.

—Necesito dejar asegurada mi herencia —miente Edward.

Jasper se ríe.

—Se te olvida, Edward Cullen, que estás hablando conmigo, la única persona que te conoce mejor que nadie en esta vida. Sé que estás mintiendo. Espero no equivocarme, pero creo que tú deseas tener un hijo con Isabella —dice—. ¿Me equivoco? —Edward lo mira con cierta rabia por ser tan intruso. Jasper sonríe—. Yo creo que no.

—No lo sé. Esto es... tan confuso. —Edward cierra sus ojos y lleva sus manos a su cabello, desesperado.

— ¿La amas? —pregunta Jasper cuidadosamente.

Edward levanta su vista, pero sin verlo, contesta:

—No, Jasper, no la amo. Nunca la amaré. —Voltea su vista hacia su amigo—. Y eso es lo que me mata. El no poder darle lo que ella necesita...

—Puedes dárselo.

—No, no puedo —niega Edward—. Bella es una persona con un pasado tan doloroso como el mío. Ella necesita de alguien quien le dé amor, seguridad, y todo eso. Yo no puedo.

—Edward, tienes que superar eso. No fue tu culpa —le alienta Jasper.

Edward sacude su cabeza.

—Sí, fue mi culpa, y nunca podré decir lo contrario.

— Pero tú quieres formar una familia con Bella, eso significa que tan siquiera le tienes un poco de aprecio, ¿no?

—No creo sentir nada, Jaz.

— ¿Y si algo le pasara? —pregunta Jasper, tentando el terreno.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué harías tú si en este momento te llaman y te dicen que Bella tuvo un accidente y murió?

— ¡No seas trágico, por favor! —le reclama Edward.

—Estoy siendo realista, que es diferente. Un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera. ¿Qué harías?

—Me sentiría algo fuera de lo normal... No sé qué haría.

El celular de Jasper vibra y este lo saca de su bolsillo viendo su mensaje.

—Es Alice. Debo irme, Edward —dice Jasper.

Edward sonríe.

—De acuerdo. Que te vaya bien. Te veo en la noche.

—Trata de arreglar las cosas con Swan —pide Jasper.

Edward rueda los ojos.

Jasper sale de la oficina dejando a Edward con un nudo en su garganta.

Él se volvería loco si algo le pasara a su Cisne. Estaba completamente seguro de que si alguien se atreviera a tocarle un pelo a su esposa, él lo mataría con sus propias manos sin ningún remordimiento ni sentimiento de culpa. Por supuesto que lo haría.

Cuando conoció a Isabella, su vida dio un giro casi total. Se dio cuenta que cuando necesitaba a alguien para hablar, Isabella estaba ahí, regañándolo y consintiéndolo en lo que sea. Edward le agradecía eso a ella, aunque nunca lo fuera a confesar.

El timbre de su celular lo saca de sus pensamientos y contesta sin ver quién es.

—Edward Cullen —brama al celular.

—_Hey, soy Bella_ —saluda su esposa.

—Hola, ¿qué pasa?, ¿estás bien? —pregunta un poco preocupado.

—_Sí, solo te quiero preguntar si es que acaso vamos a ir a la pasarela de Alice._

—Sí. Jasper acaba de irse. Me dejó tu invitación y la mía.

— _¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?_

—Te estoy diciendo que se acaba de ir, Bella.

—_Oh, cierto. Iré al centro comercial con Essa a comprar vestidos_ —le informa Isabella.

—De acuerdo. Sabes que Taylor tiene que llevarte.

—_Quiero ir en mi carro. ¿Cuándo coños lo utilizaré? No sé por qué me lo compraste, nunca lo uso_ —se queja Isabella.

—De acuerdo, pero ten en cuenta que irás con vigilancia —amenaza Edward.

—_Sí, patrón, sí. Adiós._ —Isabella cuelga.

Edward sonríe, pero su sonrisa decae cuando mira a Marylou entrar con su carpeta. Joder. Tendría una reunión.

Isabella se hizo de lo que no. Llegó cansadísima a la mansión después de recorrer grandes tiendas de ropa. Había elegido un muy bonito vestido de satén morado, que se ajustaba perfecto a su medida. El vestido era corte corazón sobre sus pechos, pero tenía tirantes brillosos que lo sostenían. Era un diseño de Alice, así que estaba bien.

— ¡Angela! —Isabella la llamó.

Angela llegó rápido a la entrada.

—Dígame, señora.

—Lleva estas cosas a mi cuarto. —Bella le entrega las cosas. Se dirige al sofá que está ahí, cierra sus ojos y trata de relajarse, pero son unos gritos que la sacan de su ensoñación. Se levanta rápidamente y sale afuera de la casa. Logra localizar que en el portón Taylor y Annie se encuentran discutiendo con alguien. Baja los escalones y camina hasta el alboroto. Se da cuenta que pelean con un jovencito.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué alboroto tienen? —gruñe Isabella, dejando a todos paralizados. Isabella le da una mirada de pies a cabeza al niño. Es un vagabundo—. ¿Tú quién eres y qué haces aquí? —le pregunta.

—Señora, yo solo vengo aquí a vender periódico, nada más, se lo juro —dice el niño con cara un tanto asustada.

Bella se relaja.

—Taylor, ¿por qué no le compraste el periódico de una vez por todas? —dice Isabella refiriéndose a su chofer.

—Disculpe, señora, pero ya tenemos a alguien a quien comprarle periódico. Alguien quien verdaderamente sí trabaja en una empresa, no como este niño —contesta Taylor.

El niño entrecierra sus ojos hacia él.

— ¿Trabajas por tu propia cuenta? —pregunta Isabella.

—Con permiso —dice Annie, y se retira.

—Sí, señora...

—Cullen —dice Isabella.

El niño abre su boca sorprendido.

— ¿De CullenBooks? —pregunta.

Isabella asiente.

—Yo soy la esposa de Edward Cullen, el dueño de esa empresa. Me llamo Isabella. —Sonríe. El niño le devuelve la sonrisa—. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

—Scott —dice el niño.

— ¿Ya comiste, Scott? —pregunta Bella.

Scott se sonroja.

—No, desde ayer no he comido —confiesa en voz baja.

—Okay, entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a comer? —le pregunta.

Los ojos del niño brillan de la emoción y asiente sonrojado.

—Sí... pero yo no quiero ocasionarle problemas a usted.

Empiezan a caminar con Taylor siguiéndolos.

— ¿Deberías de darme problemas? —le pregunta Isabella con una ceja alzada.

—Su esposo se puede molestar.

—No lo hará. Él entenderá.

A petición de Scott, Sue hizo hamburguesas para ellos. El niño se devoró todo su platillo, y ni se diga del postre.

Scott se había puesto muy feliz porque Isabella le había comprado todo los periódicos que le restaban.

Isabella había casi obligado a Scott a que se bañara. Mandó a Annie a comprar ropa para él para que tirara esas garras que traía puestas. El niño era muy apuesto. Tenía sus ojos azules cubierto de grandes pestañas largas y espesas, y un cabello color caramelo que se veía mucho mejor peinado. Sus pómulos estaban redondeados y su mandíbula era cuadrada. Sí, sería alguien muy apuesto cuando creciera.

— ¿Un niño? —grita Edward.

Isabella asiente.

— ¿Querías un hijo, no? Ya te lo di, y un poco más grande. —Sonríe.

— ¡Estás loca, Isabella! ¿Cómo se te ocurre meter a un ladrón a mi casa?

— ¡Scott no es ningún ladrón! —le grita Isabella de nuevo. Camina a su armario y saca su vestido—. Él es solo un niño, Edward. No puedo creer que seas tan malo como para tratarlo así.

—Pues velo creyendo desde ahora, Isabella. Esta es _mi_ casa, y se hace lo que _yo_ digo. Tú no puedes meter a cualquier cochambroso que llega a vender periódico. No sabes las mañas que tiene. De seguro ya nos robó algo —murmura Edward muy molesto.

Isabella resopla.

—No voy a pelear contigo. Quiero a ese niño para mí. El lunes iremos a adoptarlo —dice Isabella.

Edward sonríe burlándose.

—Pensé que eras alguien más inteligente, Isabella, que no se dejaba engañar por las apariencias, pero veo que me equivoqué. Obvio no adoptaremos a ese niño. Ese 'Scottie' como tú le llamas, no será un Cullen —gruñe Edward.

— ¿Por qué no? Scott no tiene familia, es un niño huérfano. Todos ganamos aquí, Edward. Él tiene una familia, tú tienes a tu hijo y yo soy feliz porque ustedes lo son. ¿Por qué no podemos adoptarlo?

— ¿Acaso tú crees que yo dejaría mi empresa en manos de un mugroso como ese? ¡Por supuesto que no! —Edward se ríe. Isabella entrecierra sus ojos—. He dicho algo, ese niño se larga a la de ya.

—Entonces yo lo adoptaré —dice Isabella—. No necesito de ti para tener un hijo. Quiero a Scott te guste o no. Solo deja que duerma hoy aquí y mañana lo llevo con mi hermana —dice Bella.

—Haz lo que se te dé la regalada gana, no me importa, Isabella. Solo sí te digo que yo no quiero que se te vea involucrada con ese niño, porque si aún recuerdas yo soy tu esposo. —Dicho esto, Edward Cullen sale azotando la puerta de la habitación de Isabella.

Annie toca la puerta de la habitación de Isabella...

—Señora Cullen, el señor la está esperando abajo —anuncia.

Isabella abre la puerta dejándose ver. Baja las escaleras lentamente, tomándose su tiempo. Como Annie había dicho, Edward se encontraba exactamente en el pie de las escaleras, esperándola. Se queda con la boca abierta viendo como la belleza que tenía por esposa bajaba las escaleras con una delicada sonrisa. Isabella siempre le sorprendía.

Su vestido morado se le ajustaba perfectamente; sus pechos resaltaban un poco más, pero no al punto de estar casi explotando; su cintura se veía más delineada y las caderas un poco más anchas. Y sus piernas... Eso era la perdición de Edward; aunque con el vestido casi no se notaran, se enmarcaban un poco. Edward notó que Isabella se había teñido el cabello de nuevo, ahora era color caoba, y le asentaba mucho mejor por sus ojos.

— ¿Sabes? Ese color de cabello te queda mucho mejor —comenta Edward mientras le da el brazo a Isabella para ir hasta el coche—. El negro hace que te veas espeluznante. Con este te ves un poco tierna —le dice. Isabella se sonroja y baja un poco su mirada, escondiendo sus ojos con una larga capa de pestañas largas. Edward la toma de la barbilla y la alza un poco—. Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos como para esconderlos.

Isabella sonríe y deja un beso de piquito en los labios de Edward. Él sonríe también.

Manejando por las calles de Seattle, Taylor pone la radio y justo en ese momento suena _It will rain _de _Bruno Mars._

—_If you ever leave me, baby, _

_Leave some morphine at my door _

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication _

_To realize what we used to have, _

_We don't have it anymore. _

— ¿Por qué no quieres a Scott? —pregunta Isabella de la nada.

—Porque no, Isabella. ¿A qué viene ese tema ahorita?

—A que estás siendo demasiado injusto, Edward. —Isabella lo mira con sus grandes ojos cafés—. Scott es solo un niño que no tiene mamá ni papá; está solo en el mundo. No puedo creer que estés comportándote así. No tendría nada de malo si lo adoptáramos —dice.

—Por supuesto que sí. Ya te dije que el heredero tuyo y mío tiene que tener nuestra sangre, Isabella.

—_Cause there'll be no sunlight _

_If I lose you, baby _

_There'll be no clear skies _

_If I lose you, baby _

_Just let the clouds _

_My eyes will do the same if you walk away _

_Everyday, it will rain —_canta Edward.

—Cantas bien —murmura Isabella. Edward sonríe—. Pero eso no te quita lo arrogante. —Isabella se gira hasta quedar de frente a Edward quien también está girado a su lado—. ¿Sabes? De ahora en adelante serás Mister Arrogante.

Edward rueda los ojos.

—Dime lo que quieras, Miss Sonrojos a la hora del sexo —le contesta Edward con una sonrisa triunfante.

Isabella se sonroja como era de esperarse, y voltea a ver a Taylor rápidamente.

—Yo no me sonrojo a esa hora —dice en voz baja pero amenazante.

Edward se ríe, llamando la atención de Taylor, quien rápidamente vuelve su vista al camino.

—Por supuesto que sí, tomatito. Debería de tomarte una foto, mi Cisne, eres tan graciosa. Recuerdo que la primera vez estuviste sonrojada todo el día —le dice Edward.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta Bella interesada.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad, tomatito. —Isabella rueda los ojos al apodo de su esposo—. Todo el día tuviste la cara roja y casi no me mirabas a los ojos. Lo recuerdo muy bien, ¿tú no?

—Ninguna chica puede olvidar su primera vez, Edward —le dice.

Edward sonríe y se acerca a ella hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su boca.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que yo fui el primer hombre, y te juro que también seré el último. —La besa.

—Me alegra tanto que estén aquí —chilla Alice. Llevaba un lindo vestido color perla, corto hasta cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla, y con perlas alrededor de su cuello y hombros. Su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta. Se veía hermosa también.

— ¿Cómo no íbamos a estar? —le pregunta Isabella. Toma una copa de champagne que le ofrece el mesero y bebe de ella.

—Es solo que no les pude avisar con tiempo. Bueno, quería darles sus invitaciones personalmente, pero la organización de todo esto me comía viva —se expresa Alice moviendo sus manos mientras explicaba.

Edward se encontraba platicando con Jasper un poco más retirado de ellas, pero sin quitarle la vista a su esposa.

—No te preocupes —le dice Bella con una sonrisa amable—. Todo te quedó muy hermoso. Mira, estoy usando un diseño tuyo. —Le muestra Isabella.

—Sí, ya lo noté. Isabella, te quiero pedir que modeles para mí, por favor —le pide Alice.

Isabella la mira como si tuviera tres cabezas más.

—Estás loca, Alice, si piensas eso. Yo no soy modelo, se lo hubieras pedido a Rosalie mejor.

—Ella ya es modelo también. Pero te quiero a ti, por favor. Eres muy hermosa, y ya llevas un diseño mío, eso está más que bien. Aunque usarías otro —contesta Alice con una sonrisa.

—No. —Bella niega con la cabeza—. Edward nunca me dejaría hacer eso, además no quiero hacerlo. Qué pena.

—No dependas de Edward —le recrimina.

—Escuché mi nombre por aquí, señoritas. —Edward deja un beso en la mejilla de Isabella.

Alice sonríe ante su muestra de "amor".

—Le decía a Bella que tú estarías encantado de verla modelar, ¿verdad que sí? —pregunta Alice.

—Eso sería un poco gracioso, pero si no quiere no —contesta simple.

Isabella mira a su esposo y murmura un "_Gracias"_, a lo que este le sonríe.

—Pero Bella no sería tan mala como para no hacerlo. Si ella modela un vestido y alguien lo compra, eso ayudará para niños con problemas cardiacos —dice Alice con dulzura.

Isabella rueda los ojos.

—De acuerdo. —Asiente. Edward la mira divertido y un poco sorprendido. Alice sonríe triunfante—. Modelaré para ti si eso quieres, pero conste que lo hago solo por los niños.

—Buenas noches —saluda Alice por el micrófono. Todos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares. Isabella ya se encontraba detrás de la pasarela para modelar—. Antes que nada muchas gracias por estar todos presentes aquí, eso significa mucho para mí. Si bien todos saben que lo que más amo hacer en este vida es diseñar, y que mejor que la gente compre eso para apoyar una buena causa. Shakespeare decía que: "_No basta levantar al débil, hay que sostenerlo después"_; es un buen refrán, pero algo que yo siempre he repetido es a José Martí: "_Ayudar al que lo necesita no solo es parte del deber, sino de la felicidad". _Yo soy enormemente feliz ayudando a esos niños. Ver sus sonrisas de felicidad no tiene precio. Pero dejemos a un lado la cursilería, estamos aquí, caballeros, para gastar miles de dólares en un vestido que les aseguro le quedará hermoso a su esposa, pero que también generará miles de sonrisas en niños. —Alice sonríe.

El primer vestido lo modela una persona tan querida para mí. Isabella Cullen. —Isabella respira profundamente y camina sobre la pasarela con una mano en su cintura. Voltea a ver a Edward y sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa—. Es un vestido realmente hermoso y elegante. Es de una sola manga ya que la otra es larga. Color blanco. Y muy, muy corto, para las mujeres que tienen pierna que enseñar. ¿Quién da $1000? —oferta Alice.

— $2000 —dice un hombre de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello azabache.

Edward lo mira con furia y aprieta su mandíbula para contenerse. Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth y Saoirse se encontraban ahí; no armaría una escena enfrente de ellos.

_Respira, Edward_, se dijo mentalmente.

— $5000 —ofrece Edward.

Isabella respira tranquila.

*** DIU:** Dispositivo intrauterino, es un método anticonceptivo.

* * *

_asdfghjkl . ¡Por fin actualize! Ya era hora. Apuesto a que muchas pensaron que me había muerto. Pues no, pero la tarea si me comía viva. Como todo mundo sabe -ya que me encanta platicar sobre mi vida-, yo estudio en la tarde, pero prometo que en cuanto acabe mi tarea escribiré. No prometo nada, así que no se ilusionen._

_La pregunta del millón es: ¿Quién es nuestro hombre de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello azabache? Apuesto a que muchas se lo imaginan. A partir de hoy, este hombre será como una piedra en el zapato para Edward & Bella, & para nosotras las lectoras. _

_Las canciones, el vestuario o personajes los subo a mi grupo. Unanse. El link esta en mi perfil._

_Lullaby SH _


	10. Chapter 10

_**He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira xD Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**_

_**Gracias a **Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)** [**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**] ****, por hacerme el gran favor de corregir este capítulo. Sin ti este fic no sería nada. :)**_

_El primer vestido lo modela una persona tan querida para mí. Isabella Cullen. —Isabella respira profundamente y camina sobre la pasarela con una mano en su cintura. Voltea a ver a Edward y sonríe. Él le devuelve la sonrisa—. Es un vestido realmente hermoso y elegante. Es de una sola manga ya que la otra es larga. Color blanco. Y muy, muy corto, para las mujeres que tienen pierna que enseñar. ¿Quién da $1.000? —oferta Alice._

— _$2.000 —dice un hombre de piel morena, ojos negros y cabello azabache._

_Edward lo mira con furia y aprieta su mandíbula para contenerse. Carlisle, Esme, Elizabeth y Saoirse se encontraban ahí; no armaría una escena enfrente de ellos._

_Respira, Edward, se dijo mentalmente._

— _$5.000 —ofrece Edward._

_Isabella respira tranquila._

**Capítulo 9**

—$7.500 —desafía el hombre.

—$10.000 —ofrece Edward.

La gente lo voltea a ver. Es demasiado dinero para un vestido.

—$12.500 —contesta el otro hombre.

Alice abre su boca sorprendida.

— ¿Alguien da más? —pregunta.

Bella mira fijamente a Edward y niega lentamente a Edward.

—$25.000 —dice Edward con voz fuerte.

Se escuchan varios 'oh' por la audiencia, y el otro tipo moreno, niega con la cabeza, rechazando seguir con ese juego.

—Bien. 25.000 a la una, 25.000 a las dos... ¡Vendido a Edward Cullen! —grita Alice.

La gente aplaude fuertemente. Isabella se da media vuelta y sale de ahí un poco molesta.

Edward se dirige a los camerinos en busca de Isabella, pero el abogado lo detiene.

—Señor Cullen, ¿comprará su vestido por tarjeta de crédito o hará un cheque? —le pregunta.

Edward resopla.

—Cheque. —Saca su billetera de su saco y el abogado le presta una pluma. Llena el cheque correctamente por los $25.000 y lo firma. Se lo entrega al abogado.

—Muchas gracias. Ahorita mismo le digo a la modelo que entregue el vestido.

—La modelo es mi esposa. Quiero que se quede con él puesto —le detiene Edward.

El abogado abre su boca sorprendido, pero aun así asiente. Sin ninguna palabra más, Edward se dirige de nuevo a los camerinos, donde ve a Isabella platicar con otras mujeres. Todas se quedan calladas al verlo llegar, pero Edward ignora eso.

— ¿Nerviosa aún? —le pregunta a Isabella.

Ella asiente.

—Algo. Deja ir a cambiarme —le avisa.

Edward la detiene antes de que se vaya.

—Quédate con el vestido, por eso lo compré, para que lo uses.

—De acuerdo. Adiós —se despide de la tipa con la que platicaba.

Ya afuera, en una mesa retirada de todo el escándalo de la pasarela, Isabella enfrenta a Edward.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué coños gastaste tanto dinero en un puto vestido? ¡No es de oro, Edward! —le reclama.

—Lo compré porque puedo hacerlo, Bella —le contesta simplemente.

— ¿Eso es lo único que me dirás? —pregunta con voz contenida.

—Te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ese vestido se te ve muy bien, no puedo esperar para quitártelo. —Se acerca sensualmente hacia ella y la abraza.

—Sé que eso es mentira, Edward. Lo compraste porque ese tipo te estaba retando. ¿Quién es él?

—No tengo idea, Bella —miente Edward. Deja un beso en su cuello antes de separarse de ella, pero Bella lo toma de las manos, obligándolo a no irse.

—Dime, Edward —pide Bella con voz suave.

Edward resopla.

—Su nombre es Jacob Black —contesta secamente.

— ¿De Black Games? —pregunta Isabella sorprendida. Black Games era una de las empresas más reconocidas en América. Fueron los primeros en fabricar los videos juegos, por eso eran conocidos.

—El mismo —responde Edward.

—Te cae mal, ¿verdad?

—Lo odio —dice Edward.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Bella.

—Porque sí. Es un estúpido sin cerebro que solo piensa en él.

Isabella sonríe ladinamente.

— ¿Y usted no, señor Cullen?

—No, no solamente pienso en mí. Pienso en mi familia, en mis amigos, en mis empleados, en las personas que beneficia lo que hago. Y pienso en ti, Isabella, todo el día y toda la noche —le dice con una sonrisa sincera.

Isabella lo besa tiernamente, le nació hacer eso.

—De acuerdo, Edward. Respetaré tu opinión hacia el señor Black, pero aun así debiste de haberte retirado para no dar tanto dinero.

—No me conoces tan bien como presumes, Cisne. Obvio jamás me dejo perder —contesta Edward.

Isabella rueda los ojos.

—Muchas gracias por tu aporte de $25.000, Edward —le dice Alice con un guiño, que Edward corresponde con una risa.

—No hay de que, no te preocupes —le contesta Edward.

—Bella, te veías muy hermosa en la pasarela. Debiste de ser modelo en tu otra vida —bromea Jasper.

Isabella se sonroja y todos se ríen. Edward y Bella ya se estaban despidiendo de los Whitlock, ya eran casi las dos de la mañana.

—Por supuesto que no —contesta Bella.

—Bella, ¿no conoces a mi primo, verdad? —le pregunta Alice.

Edward la volteó a ver casi matándola con la mirada.

—Supongo que no. —Pero antes de que Bella dijera eso, Alice casi la arrastró a la barra.

—Claro que sabes quién es mi primo —le dijo Alice. Se escabulleron entre la gente.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sí, es el tipo que andaba casi peleándose por tu vestido —apunta Alice.

Isabella resopla.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que sería mejor que me regrese, a Edward no le cae bien el tipo.

—Son sus enemigos, no los tuyos —le responde Alice, viéndola fijamente.

—Si son sus enemigos, también son míos —contesta Isabella, da media vuelta, y frena rápidamente. Enfrente de ella hay un tipo alto, no tanto como Edward, pero más que ella sí; moreno, ojos negros, y cabello del mismo color.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí —dice el hombre. Isabella traga suavemente—. Isabella Swan.

—Isabella Cullen —remarca la mujer.

Él se ríe.

—Pensé que no te gustaba ese apellido.

— ¿Por qué no debería? —le reta Isabella—. Es el apellido de mi esposo. Por supuesto que me gusta.

—Adiós —dice Alice rápidamente.

Isabella la mira, pero es tarde, ella ya desapareció de su vista.

—Un gusto conocerte, primo de Alice, pero mi marido me espera. Buenas noches —le corta Isabella. Da la vuelta, pero él la toma del brazo. Ella se separa bruscamente.

—Tienes el mismo carácter que tu esposo. Qué tortura. —Hace una mueca desagradable—. Soy Jacob Black.

—Lo sé —contesta Bella.

—Es una lástima que tu marido haya comprado el vestido que yo quería.

—Puedes comprar otro.

—No. A mí me gusta ese.

—Mira, no quiero ser grosera, pero es mejor que me vaya —anuncia Bella.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Jacob con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Porque sí. Quiero evitar un problema entre mi marido y tú. Eso es lo mejor, así que adiós. —Da la vuelta rápidamente y sin fijarse, choca con alguien.

—Hey. —La detiene Edward de la cintura. Bella lo mira y sonríe. Lo abraza fuertemente y aspira su aroma—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te hizo ese idiota?

—No me hizo nada, pero me incomoda. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Claro, solo hay que despedirnos de mis padres —le dice Edward.

Llegan a la mesa de los Cullen, y Carlisle se pone de pie. Le siguen todos los demás. Isabella le da un abrazo fuerte a Elizabeth.

—Sao me dijo que te veías hermosa en la pasarela, Bella —le dijo.

Bella sonrió.

—Gracias. Hola, Saoirse. Gracias por decir mentiras a mis espaldas —le bromea.

Saoirse se ríe y la abraza.

—Hola, mi niña —le dice Esme.

Bella la saluda también.

—Buenas noches, Isabella —saluda Carlisle.

Isabella sonríe y le da un abrazo.

— ¿Se irán tan temprano? —pregunta Saoirse.

—Bueno, hermanita, yo estoy despierto desde las 7:00 a.m., muero de sueño ya —le contesta Edward.

—De acuerdo. Que pasen bonita noche. Isabella, recuérdale a Edward, por favor, que también tiene una mamá que lo quiere ver. —Esme le guiña un ojo a Isabella y esta le sonríe en respuesta.

—No se preocupe, Esme, yo me encargo de que él la visite —le responde.

Taylor maneja por las calles oscuras, pero no tan desiertas, de Seattle. Van sumidos en un silencio incómodo, que expresa los enojos que cada uno siente.

—Si pudiste donar 25.000 dólares para una fundación, ¿por qué no quieres adoptar a Scott? —pregunta Isabella, viendo hacia la ventana.

Edward resopla enojado.

—Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no adoptaremos a ese mugroso —gruñe Edward.

Isabella lo aniquila con la mirada.

— ¡Él no es ningún mugroso! —le reta Bella.

— ¿Ah no? —Edward alza una ceja incrédulo, y se ríe. Bella voltea su vista enfurruñada hacia la ventana. Edward suspira y se acerca más a su esposa. La toma de la mano, pero ella no voltea su vista—. Cisne, no te enojes —le pide Edward—. Solo compréndeme, por favor.

— ¿Comprender, qué? —pregunta Bella.

—El que no podemos adoptarlo. Todos esperan que nuestros hijos sean nuestra creación, no la de otra persona. No sabes nada de ese niño y lo tienes viviendo en nuestra casa —dice Edward con voz baja.

El carro se estaciona en la pura entrada, e Isabella se baja cerrando de un portazo.

Edward se dirige directo a su habitación para darse una ducha antes de dormir. Se da cuenta, ya que el baño está conectado con la habitación de su esposa, que ella no se encuentra ahí.

Isabella asoma su cabeza por la habitación que le había asignado a Scott. Él está despierto aún.

—No me acostumbro a dormir aquí, señora Cullen —dice el niño.

Ella entra y se sienta en la cama.

— ¿En dónde vives, Scott? —pregunta Isabella amablemente.

—En una vecindad. —Se sonroja.

— ¿Con quién? —insiste.

—Con todos mis amigos.

— ¿No estudias?

—No puedo estudiar, señora Cullen. Si estudio no puedo trabajar, y si no trabajo, no como —dice Scott de manera simple.

— ¿No vives con ningún familiar, Scott?

—No.

— ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

—Mi mamá murió cuando tenía 6 años —murmura Scott.

El rostro de Isabella palidece.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué edad tienes tú?

—14 años. Señora Cullen, ¿usted sabe tocar el piano? —pregunta Scott.

—Sí. —Isabella asiente—. ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te toque algo?

—Mi mamá también tocaba el piano. Ella antes de irse siempre tocaba _I miss you_ —relata.

— ¿A dónde se iba?

—A trabajar. Trabajaba en las noches. ¿Usted podría tocar esa canción para mí? Tengo años que no la escucho. ¿Se la sabe?

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Esa es la canción favorita de mi hermana. A ella le encanta Avril Lavigne —murmura Isabella.

El niño sonríe.

Scott e Isabella bajan hasta el salón y ella se sienta en el banco del piano. Scott se sienta a su lado.

Isabella pone sus manos en las teclas y empieza a tocar la suave canción.

Edward, desde su cuarto, escucha las teclas sonar y sale de su cuarto rápidamente.

Baja las escaleras silenciosamente y llega hasta el salón. Se detiene en la puerta y observa a su esposa tocar esa triste canción. Edward nunca había escuchado a Bella tocar, y tampoco había escuchado esa canción, pero al parecer, era deprimente.

Isabella cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por la melodía, por toda la tristeza que siente al tocarla. Scott se encuentra a su lado, con lágrimas en sus ojos, escuchando lo bien que toca Isabella.

Bella no puede más y se quiebra al finalizar la canción. Las lágrimas caen a borbotones por sus mejillas, y Edward se asusta. Quiere ir a abrazarla y protegerla del dolor que ella siente, pero no puede. Él no puede hacer eso.

Bella cubre sus ojos con sus manos y llora aún más, hipando. Scott la abraza lentamente, e Isabella se deja caer a sus brazos.

—Yo tenía 8 años cuando mi mamá murió —murmura Isabella—. Comprendo lo que sientes, Scott; ese miedo que uno siente, el sentirse desprotegido porque la persona que más amas en esta vida, un amor verdadero, se fue, dejándote solo en este mundo desde tan pequeño. Mi mamá me prometió que estaría siempre conmigo, Scott, y... y no lo cumplió —rezonga Isabella—. La vida es injusta. Cuando más quieres a alguien, Dios te lo quita.

—Mi mamá decía que cuando alguien muere era porque Dios los necesita allá en el cielo —comenta Scott.

—Yo la necesito más que cualquier otra persona —responde Bella. Se endereza en su lugar y recorre las teclas del piano—. Tengo miedo, Scott —confiesa.

Edward se pone atento.

— ¿Miedo de qué?

—Miedo de todos y todo —dice simplemente—. Tengo miedo al amor, al odio, a la felicidad, a la tristeza, al éxito, al fracaso, a la vida, a la muerte. A todo. Mi mamá murió en mis brazos. Yo dormí con ella porque había tenido una pesadilla. Ella me prometió que estaría siempre conmigo, y no lo cumplió, al igual que yo no cumplí lo que le prometí.

— ¿Y qué prometió usted? —inquiere Scott.

—Prometí que sería feliz.

—Pero usted lo tiene todo, ¿por qué no sería feliz?

—No sé. Me falta algo.

— ¿Amor? —ofrece Scott.

Isabella se encoge de hombros.

—No creo. Para recibir amor, también tienes que darlo, y yo no quiero eso.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Porque la gente nunca cumple sus promesas! Renée me dijo que viviría siempre feliz y que me casaría con un príncipe azul, que sería la mejor bailarina de ballet del mundo. Eso no es cierto. No soy feliz, no me casé con un príncipe, y ya ni siquiera practico ballet —dice Isabella.

— ¿Usted bailaba? —pregunta el niño.

Isabella sonríe, recordando.

—Era la mejor de la clase, Scottie. Amaba bailar. Mi sueño era recorrer todo el mundo y enamorar a todos bailando.

— ¿Y por qué dejó de hacerlo?

—Porque mi padre no quiso. Sabes, Scott, no hay peor cosa que tu padre te culpe por la muerte de tu madre —confiesa Isabella.

— ¿Su papá la culpó? ¿Por qué?

—No sé. Cuando yo desperté me di cuenta que mi mamá estaba helada y bajé corriendo a buscar a mi papá, que apenas había llegado y estaba ebrio. Cuando revisó a mi mamá, me dijo que estaba muerta, y que yo tenía la culpa. Años después me dijo que no creyera esas palabras, pero era tarde, el daño estaba hecho —dice Bella.

Edward respira dificultosamente y frunce el ceño. El dolor de Bella es mucho más fuerte que el de él, pero diferente. Ella tiene culpa y miedo, él solo tiene la primera.

—Disculpe la pregunta, señora Cullen, pero, ¿de qué falleció su mamá? —pregunta Scott.

Isabella traga el nudo de su garganta y niega con su cabeza.

—Nunca lo he sabido, Scott. Ella era muy fuerte y era joven, no sé de qué falleció. Cuando esa noche llegué a su cuarto, ella estaba llorando. Siempre me he preguntado por qué lloraba ella.

— ¿Y en dónde estaba su papá? —murmura Scott.

Isabella lo mira y frunce el ceño.

—Tienes razón. Mi papá no estaba con ella, y al día siguiente apareció borracho —dice ella con asco.

—A lo mejor su papá discutió con su mamá, y por eso él se fue, y ella estaba llorando. —Scott arma una escena en la mente de Isabella.

—Sí, puede ser. No sé. La vida de mi madre siempre será un misterio. Nunca conocí a su familia, ni siquiera en el entierro. No sé de dónde provenía ella —admite Isabella.

— ¿Y no le da curiosidad? —pregunta Scott.

—Sí, mucha. Pero olvidémonos de mí, cuéntame de tu mamá —pide Isabella.

—Mi mamá trabajaba como enfermera de un señor. Todas las noches antes de irse a trabajar ella me tocaba esa canción. Mi tía vivía al lado de mi casa, mi tía Sandra. Ella era mala conmigo a veces, pero cuando mamá murió ella me cuidó.

Mi papá dejó a mi mamá cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Mi tía me contó que mi padre le había dicho a mi mamá que iría a buscar trabajo, pero nunca volvió. Él se fue, dejando a mi mamá embarazada. Como pudo, mi mamá me sacó adelante. Teníamos una bonita casa y siempre me consentía en lo que sea.

Un día, cuando fui a la escuela, mi mamá me dijo que me cuidara mucho y que me amaba con todo su corazón. Ella me dio un beso enfrente de mis compañeros y recuerdo que me dio mucha vergüenza eso, y me molesté con ella. Le dije que no era un bebé y que sabía cuidarme solo, que no necesitaba de ella y sus besos. Me fui enojado a mi salón y dejé a mi mamá llorar. —Scott limpia su nariz con el dorso de su mano y sigue con su relato—: Cuando salí de la escuela un poco arrepentido, no encontré a mi mamá ahí. Se hizo muy tarde y la escuela tuvo que llamar a mi tía. Ella fue de mala gana y ni siquiera entró conmigo a la casa cuando me dejó. Todo estaba a oscuras y cuando entré a mi cuarto, ella estaba ahí, toda golpeada, desnuda, y acuchillada. Ella estaba muerta en mi cama —dice Scott llorando.

Isabella llora con él.

—Eso debió ser muy duro para ti —murmura Isabella.

El niño asiente.

—Creo que mi mamá presentía que iba a morir, y yo la desprecié. No hay día que no llore por eso, y quisiera regresar el tiempo, pero es imposible. Quisiera decirle que la amo y que me perdone por la forma tan estúpida que me porté ese día con ella. Me daba vergüenza que mis compañeros vieran a mi mamá. Todos tenían una familia, y yo no. Crecí odiando eso.

Mi tía se quedó conmigo, pero ella fumaba demasiado y murió a los dos años. El gobierno quiso llevarme a una casa hogar, pero yo ya no quería otra familia, así que hui. En cuanto llegué a Seattle conocí a Samantha, mi mejor amiga. Su padre murió y su mamá se prostituye, así que se fue de su casa. Ella me llevó a la vecindad y me protegió de todos, ya que no me querían. Desde ahí he empezado a trabajar, desde los 8 años —termina de relatar Scott.

—A veces me pregunto por qué Dios hace morir a las personas buenas. Hay tanta gente por ahí matando, asaltando, violando, secuestrando, haciendo corrupciones, robando, y parece que Dios les da más vida. Y las personas que son buenas con todo el mundo, les quita la vida. ¿Por qué? —se cuestiona Isabella.

—No tengo idea, señora Cullen, pero es injusto.

Isabella asiente.

Edward sale de la habitación sintiéndose todo un intruso. Ahora comprende el dolor de Isabella, y se asegura a sí mismo que tiene que cuidarla y amarla, pero no puede.

Él piensa que si descubre quién realmente era Renée Swan, Bella puede ser más feliz._ ¿Por qué su madre lloraba? ¿Por qué Charlie no estaba con ella?, _se cuestiona Edward.

Él lo descubriría.

* * *

_¡Ya! No me matarán : ) Este capítulo estuvo raro, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si ustedes piensan, o se quieren hacer a la idea de que Edward es buena persona, pues yo no estaría tan segura de eso, okno! Soy muy dramática :$_

_Scott... amo a ese niño. ¿Saben qué es lo mejor? ¡Tiene mi edad! :D Pero bueno, Isabella e encariño con el niño, pero no todo irá muy bien. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Por favor, no me amenazen con que no podrán dormir, eso realmente afecta a mi consciencia :(_

_Lullaby SH_


	11. Chapter 11

_**He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira. Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**_

_**Gracias a **Yanina Barboza (Betas FFAD)** [**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction /**] ****, por hacerme el gran favor de corregir este capítulo. Sin ti este fic no sería nada, nena :)**_

**Capítulo 10**

Annie abrió la puerta para su patrón y, con una sonrisa, le deseó un buen día.

—Gracias, Annie —le contestó Edward. Se acercó a ella y en tono confidencial le pidió—: Mantén vigilada a la señora Isabella.

Annie asiente.

Edward sale de la puerta de la casa, pero frena su marcha cuando escucha su nombre.

—Edward —lo llama Isabella. Él voltea hacia ella con el ceño fruncido—. ¿No piensas despedirte de mí? —le pregunta con un leve puchero.

Edward camina hacia ella lentamente, tanteando el terreno.

—Cuando fui a despertarte para desayunar estabas dormida. Se me hace extraño ya que tú nunca duermes mucho —explica él. Isabella le da un abrazo y un casto beso en los labios de buenos días—. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe tu buen humor?

— ¿No puedo despertar y querer ver a mi marido?

—Bueno, normalmente no haces eso un lunes por la mañana.

—Bueno, quiero cambiar eso.

Edward sonríe. Va bajando sus manos lentamente por la espalda de su mujer hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Isabella lo detiene.

—Edward, Annie aún sigue en la puerta —le detiene. Edward sube un poco sus manos hasta el final de la espalda—. Mucho mejor —murmura Bella.

Él se acerca hasta ella un poco más y la besa tiernamente. Se separan cuando escuchan un carraspeo.

—Señor Cullen, le acaba de llegar esto. —Annie extiende un sobre hacia él—. Buenos días, señora Cullen —saluda.

—Buenos días, Annie. —Isabella sonríe.

Edward extiende su mano y Annie le da el sobre.

—Con permiso —dice ella, y se va hacia la puerta de nuevo a platicar con Taylor.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunta Isabella.

Edward abre el sobre y lee la carta. Frunce el ceño un poco molesto.

—Es de mi padre —notifica Edward—. Dice que la gente está empezando a decir que alguno de nosotros es estéril porque no hemos tenido un hijo —le explica.

Isabella rasca su cabeza.

—Podríamos ir arreglando eso, ¿no? —murmura.

Edward la mira con un brillo satisfactorio en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que podría ir a quitarme el DIU para ya tener el bebé de una vez por todas.

—No me gustaría tener un hijo en estas condiciones. —Bella frunce el ceño ante la explicación de su marido—. Me refiero a que... No quisiera que el bebé naciera por ser presionado. Se supone que es algo que los papás desean, no la otra gente.

—Yo... soñé algo muy bonito contigo —confiesa Isabella.

— ¿Qué cosa? —presiona Edward.

—Soñé que cargabas un niño muy bonito. Tenía los mismos ojos que tú, Edward, y el mismo color de cabello. Era una réplica tuya, te lo juro. Lo único por lo que supe que era mi hijo también, era por la forma de sus labios y la nariz respingada igual que la mía —cuenta Isabella. Edward sonríe. Ella rodea el cuello de su esposo con un brazo, acercándolo más a ella—. Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Edward.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta él.

Isabella asiente.

—Por supuesto que sí. No podría desear un hijo que no fuera contigo. No podría planear tener otro hijo con otro hombre, Edward. Jamás. Eres tú el único —le dice ella.

Edward sonríe tímido y la besa de nuevo.

—Yo no quisiera tener un hijo que no fuera contigo —le dice Edward.

Ella sonríe.

—Buenos días, señor y señora Cullen. —Scott baja las escaleras un poco adormilado aún. Sí, él aún seguía en la casa. Tenía ya tres noches durmiendo ahí.

—Buenos días, Scott —saluda Edward.

Isabella sonríe.

—Hola, Scott, ¿cómo amaneciste? —pregunta Isabella.

Edward se separa un poco de ella.

—Bien, muchas gracias, señora Cullen.

—Bella, ya me voy —dice Edward, llamando la atención de su esposa—. Tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas en la empresa.

—De acuerdo. Que te vaya bien. —Le da un beso en la boca y al separarse sonríe.

—Claro, siempre me va bien. Cuídate, y ve a revisarte —le dice él.

Ella asiente.

Edward sale directo hacia el coche, y Taylor lo lleva hasta la empresa.

— ¿Sobre qué tiene que revisarse, señora Cullen? —pregunta Scott.

—Sobre nada, Scott. ¿Desayunamos ya? —Bella cambia el tema rápidamente.

El día pasa sin más preámbulos en la casa de los Cullen. Isabella se mueve de un lugar a otro revisando que todo vaya bien. Scott solo la sigue.

En CullenBooks las cosas están como siempre: con mucho trabajo, cosa que está muy bien.

Una llamada en la oficina, saca a Edward de sus cavilaciones de tener un hijo con Bella.

— ¿Qué sucede, Marylou? —pregunta Edward por el teléfono.

—_Su padre está aquí y quiere verlo_ —avisa Marylou.

—Dile que pase. —Cuelga.

La puerta se abre y dejan pasar a Carlisle.

—Quiero que eches a patadas al mugroso que tienes en tu casa —le ordena.

Edward se ríe burlándose de él.

—Bella quiere adoptar a ese niño, no puedo hacer nada. Intenté convencerla, pero no cambiará de idea, la conozco.

— ¡No puedes adoptar a ese niño, Edward! Él es un ratero, un mal viviente, que solo se está aprovechando del momento. Él no puede ser un Cullen.

— ¿Y qué quieres que yo haga, Carlisle? Yo hablé con ella, pero ese niño ya se ganó su corazón y yo no se lo arrebataré. Sería muy doloroso para ella —dice Edward.

Carlisle resopla y se sienta frente a él.

—No me digas que estás enamorado de Isabella —se burla Carlisle.

— ¿Tú no lo estás de mi madre? —pregunta Edward.

—No sé qué tiene que ver tu mamá aquí. Sabes que sí la amo, ¿cuál es el problema? —pregunta de nuevo.

—En que me tratas como un monstruo que no puede querer a nadie —responde Edward con un nudo en su garganta.

—Tienes que querer a una mujer que se atenga a tus necesidades, y haga las cosas sin rechistar.

—Isabella no es ninguna sumisa. Ese es su encanto —explica Edward, defendiendo a su esposa.

—Como sea, Edward. No quiero a ese niño ahí, así que lo vas sacando de una vez —ordena Carlisle.

—Te he dicho que no puedo hacer nada. Ese niño no es un ratero, lo ha demostrado en estos días.

—Pero no puede llevar nuestro apellido, ya te lo dije.

—Entonces, ¿cómo le hago? Si lo saco a patadas, Bella nunca me lo perdonará. Apenas esta mañana ella me dijo que quería tener un hijo conmigo. Si Scott se va, eso se viene abajo. ¿Qué no eso es lo que quieres? ¿Un nieto?

—Sí, un verdadero Cullen —contesta Carlisle—. Si no puedes sacar a ese niño, haz que él se vaya. Dile que un asistente infantil está preguntando por él porque no se encuentra en el registro estudiantil desde hace años —explica.

—Bien, veré qué puedo hacer, Carlisle —responde Edward poniéndose de pie.

—Nada de que verás, Edward. Tienes que hacerlo. —Dicho esto, Carlisle Cullen sale decidido de la oficina.

Edward se deja caer en su asiento, soltando todo el aire posible. Toma su cabeza entre sus manos, y jala su cabello.

—No puedo hacerle esto a Isabella —dice en voz alta—. Eso la destruiría.

— ¿En dónde se encuentra Isabella, Angela? —pregunta Edward al llegar a su casa.

—En su habitación. Tiene mucho ahí adentro —explica.

Edward asiente.

Sube las escaleras hacia el cuarto de su esposa, y ahí la encuentra, poniéndose unos pendientes frente al espejo.

—Hey, llegaste temprano —saluda Bella. Se pone de pie y le da un beso a Edward en los labios.

Edward la toma de la mano y la gira sobre sí misma, observándola.

Isabella lleva un vestido corto hasta cuatro dedos antes de la rodilla. El vestido es negro y tiene corte cuadrado sobre los pechos. Es de tirantes y es recto con delgadas líneas horizontales. Lleva su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, y sus sombras negras en los ojos hacen que se pronuncie más.

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy, ¿a qué se debe? —pregunta Edward acercando a su esposa.

—Reservé una cena para hoy en la noche en tu restaurant favorito —confiesa Isabella.

Edward sonríe. Su restaurant favorito era aquel donde la había invitado a cenar y, después de eso, la hizo suya.

—Eso me parece perfecto, tomatito. —Edward se ríe y Bella se sonroja.

—Deberías de tomar un baño para que te relajes un poco —aconseja ella.

Edward asiente.

—Okay, ¿a qué hora es la reservación?

—A las 9:00 p.m., así que aún tienes tiempo.

—Este lugar me trae muy buenos recuerdos —murmura Edward, mientras mantiene la silla para Isabella. Se sienta frente a ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Isabella, un poco incómoda.

—Solo estoy pensando en toda la suerte que tengo. Eres muy hermosa, Isabella —dice Edward.

Ella se sonroja, como siempre.

—Gracias —contesta. Ella toma el menú y lo lee.

—No puedo creer que todavía leas el menú, Isabella, si ya te lo sabes de memoria. Pero lo que verdaderamente no puedo creer es que aún te sonrojas cuando te digo algo que no es más que la verdad —se pregunta Edward.

Isabella levanta su mirada hacia él.

—No es lo que dices, sino la forma en como lo expresas. Me miras de esa forma tan... abrasadora, y me estremezco. No sé, siempre me pasa lo mismo. Tal vez nunca me acostumbre a que me digas esas cosas.

—Pues eso está bien porque me gusta verte con las mejillas rosas —confiesa Edward.

Bella sonríe tímidamente.

La cena no duró mucho. A eso de las 11:00 p.m., Edward estaba entrando a su estudio. Se había excusado con Isabella diciéndole que tenía que arreglar unas cosas, cuando en verdad él solo quería pensar.

Se sentía tan confundido. Él sabía que no merecía a Isabella, pero empezaba a sentir algo realmente grande por ella, algo que nunca había sentido.

Eran unas ganas enormes de cuidar de ella, de protegerla de todo el mundo; de amarla y valorarla como ella se lo merecía; quería abrazarla y hacerla suya en cada momento; quería despertar con ella todos los días de su vida; quería tantas cosas, pero ninguna era posible.

Él nunca pudo cuidar de dos mujeres igual de importantes que ella, ¿por qué podría hacerlo con Isabella? No, no podría.

El sonido de una tecla del piano resonó por toda la casa. Edward levanta la vista desde donde estaba agachado y se pone de pie para ir al salón.

Ahí se encontraba Bella, tan hermosa como siempre. Llevaba su bata negra de seda y su cabello suelto y peinado. Ella se dio cuenta esta vez de su presencia y sonríe apenada.

— ¿Ibas a tocar algo? —preguntó Edward.

—Quería llamar tu atención para ir a dormir —le confiesa.

Edward se sienta en el banco del piano, y palmea a su lado.

—Quiero que toques algo para mí, Bella —pide Edward.

Isabella con su ceño fruncido, se sienta a un lado de él. Piensa en una canción correcta para dedicarle, y solo puede pensar en una.

_Fix you._

Empieza a tocar la canción y Edward la reconoce de inmediato. Cuando Elizabeth había cumplido sus quince años, Edward la había raptado del colegio en Londres para ir a ver a Coldplay. Recordó perfectamente como él le había cantado esa canción a su hermana en el oído.

—_When you try your best, but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want, but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse _

—_When the tears come streaming down your face _

_When you lose something you can't replace _

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste _

_Could it be worse? _

—_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you —cantan los dos._

—_And high up above or down below _

_When you're too in love to let it go _

_If you never try, then you'll never know _

_Just what you're worth _

—_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you _

—_Tears stream down your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I... _

—_Tears stream down your face _

_I promise you that I'll learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down your face _

_And I... _

—_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you _—finalizan juntos la canción.

Edward se recarga en el piano y sorbe su nariz. Las lágrimas amenazan con salir, pero él lo oculta bien. Bella se acerca más a él y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Él gira su cabeza y besa a su esposa.

Un beso necesitado y expresivo. Toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo nunca podré arreglarte, Isabella. Yo estoy igual de destruido que tú —le dice.

Las lágrimas de Isabella caen por tercera vez en su vida y se apega más a él.

—No importa lo destruido que estés, yo estoy igual —confiesa ella.

—Lo sé, por eso me siento así. Tú mereces a una persona que te ayude y que pueda protegerte, no una que tenga tanto miedo a perderte porque sabe que no te puede cuidar —dice él en voz baja.

—Los dos podemos arreglarnos juntos. Tú a mí, y yo a ti —planea.

Edward sonríe.

—Perdóname por todo lo que te hago pasar, Bella, pero yo... tengo miedo. Miedo que un día de estos no te importe nada y te vayas por esa puerta. —Edward señala la puerta del salón, aunque refiriéndose a la de la entrada—. A que un día llegue alguien mejor que yo y te haga abrir los ojos de que esto no es lo correcto. Soy un maldito cabrón posesivo que solo te quiero para mí, pero solo así me siento bien. He estado con muchas mujeres en toda mi vida, Bella; pero ninguna me ha hecho sentir esto; sentir la necesidad de tenerte siempre a mi lado.

Isabella se abraza más a él y deja un beso en su frente.

—No quiero escucharte nunca más decir que tienes miedo, Edward. Yo nunca me iré de tu lado, Edward, entiéndelo. No quiero hacerlo. Si tú eres un cabrón posesivo, yo quiero ser tu estúpida sumisa —le dice ella con un nudo en su garganta.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward miró a Scott desde lejos. El niño estaba jugando fútbol con Taylor. Edward caminó hasta donde estaban, y le hace una seña a Taylor para que se retire.

—Hola, Scott —le saluda Edward.

El niño frunce sus labios.

—Hola, señor Edward —le responde.

—Llámame Edward, por favor —le pide.

—Disculpe, pero a mí mi mamá me había enseñado a no tutear a los adultos.

—Eres muy educado, nunca lo pensaría de ti —le confiesa Edward.

Scott se sonroja.

—Yo también tuve a alguien que me educara —se defiende él.

—Quiero hablar contigo acerca de la adopción —le dice Edward.

* * *

_Okay, siempre cumplo mis promesas (quiero pensar que lo hago, la verdad) : ) ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que nunca puedo hacer que las personas se odien, soy tan buena... Ok, pero no crean que todo será tan fácil. ¿Recuerdan a Jacob? El aparecerá un poco más adelante, acompañado de otra persona. Perdonenme si no supero sus expectativas. Me pondré a escribir pronto el próximo capítulo, no se preocupen. Posiblemente en la semana lo suba. No prometo nada._

_Gracias a todas las que me dejan un lindo review, me ponen en favoritos & alertas. Tal vez algunas veces no conteste sus reviews & eso es porque no se me ocurre nada aparte de Gracias, pero si los leo, & siempre me sacan una sonrisa :)_

_También quiero anunciar, si es que aún tienen tiempo de leerme, que haré una adaptación de la serie White Collar. No se si han checado mi perfil, o me tienen agregada en facebook, pero amo a Matt Bomer, por eso el amor a la serie. White Collar es la mejor serie de estafas que he visto, además de divertida. Neal Caffrey, quien es él protagonista, será Edward Masen. Subí ya las reseñas de los personajes al grupo en facebook, para que se unan & las lean, & opinen también, por supuesto. _

_Pueden ver adelantos, vídeos, o imágenes del fic en el grupo: www . facebook groups / 468078329894825 / _

_Sin espacios, ¿okay? No olviden seguirme en twitter, aunque nunca lo uso :$  
Que pasen un buen día, mis Lullys : ) **¿****En serio dije eso? :$**_

_Lullaby SH_


	12. Chapter 12

**__****He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira. Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**

**__****Gracias a Yanina Barboza, que aunque ya no esté en Betas FFAD, ella siempre será mi beta. Muchas gracias por corregir éste desastre, Yan :)**

**Capítulo 11**

Edward, Scott e Isabella desayunaban tranquilamente en el comedor. Era un día hermoso, algo totalmente raro en Seattle que casi siempre estaba nublado.

La pareja de los Cullen se encontraba "bien", por decirlo de alguna manera. Dos noches anteriores se habían casi declarado sus sentimientos, pero había algo que aún los separaba. Algo que no podían descubrir, pero lo sentían.

Angela llega tranquilamente al comedor y le extiende el teléfono a Isabella.

—Señora Cullen, tiene una llamada —le dice.

Edward frunce el ceño y pausa por un momento el masticar la comida. Bella toma el teléfono y lo lleva a su oído.

— ¿Bueno? —pregunta por el altavoz.

— _¡Campaaanitaaa! _—Vanessa, por supuesto—_. Okay, claro; como ya estás casada te olvidas de tu familia _—le reclama con voz indignada. Se suelta riendo—. _¿Qué pasa? ¿Cómo estás? _—le pregunta.

—Hola, Vanessa —le saluda Isabella. Edward vuelve su vista al plato de nuevo—. Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y papá cómo está? ¿Y tú estás bien? No he podido llamar porque tengo cosas que hacer —le explica Bella.

—_Ah, okay. Estoy bien cansada, de hecho. Te hablo porque mi papá está muy enfermo, Bella. Él no quiere que te llame, pero..._

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —pregunta una Bella muy asustada. La imagen de su madre muerta viene a la mente, y borra ese pensamiento de inmediato. Su padre no, por favor.

—_El doctor Levine ya vino a revisarlo, y es lo mismo de siempre. Mi padre fuma mucho, Bella. Desde que te fuiste ha empeorado, te lo juro _—le dice Vanessa—._ Me asusta que se comporte así. Ha estado encerrándose en su estudio durante horas, y solo lo hace para tomar, Isabella._

—Recuerda que en unos días nuestros padres cumplirían 27 años de casados —le explica Bella—. A lo mejor está triste por eso, ¿no?

—_No lo sé, Bella, ¿no puedes venir a visitarlo y hablar con él? Terminará más enfermo si sigue así, Bella _—le ruega Vanessa a Isabella.

Isabella suspira.

—De acuerdo —acepta Isabella—. Iré en cuanto termine de desayunar, no te preocupes. Cuida a mi papá, Vanessa, por favor —le pide.

—_Claro que sí. Adiós, hermanita, te amo. _—Vanessa le avienta un beso a su hermana por el teléfono y cuelga.

— ¿Qué pasa con Charlie? —pregunta Edward.

Isabella suelta el aire frustrada, agacha su cabeza y la toma con sus manos.

—Dice Vanessa que está muy enfermo y deprimido. En unos días más cumpliría 27 años de haberse casado con mi mamá, tal vez esté triste por eso —especula ella.

Edward suspira y toma una de las manos de su esposa para depositar un suave beso sobre sus nudillos.

—Lo siento, amor. Verás que todo saldrá bien, tu papá está triste solamente. Puedes decirle a Taylor que te lleve a la casa de tu papá. Yo puedo irme en mi coche, no te preocupes —dice Edward.

Isabella levanta su rostro y sonríe.

—Gracias, Edward. —Se pone de pie y le da un tierno beso a Edward en la frente. Se da cuenta que Scott no está en el comedor, y frunce el ceño—. ¿Dónde está Scott?

—Fue a su recámara. No creo que quiera ir; le acabo de regalar un nuevo video juego y está muy entretenido —explica Edward.

Bella asiente.

—De acuerdo. Trataré de no volver tan tarde —le avisa.

—No te preocupes —le repite él.

Bella sonríe.

Las calles de Seattle están muy llenas, como es costumbre a esas horas de la mañana. La casa de los Swan quedaba casi al otro extremo de la ciudad, demasiado lejos de donde residía Bella ahora. En todo el camino, Bella no dejaba de pensar en lo que ha estado pasando estos días. Su mente estaba hecha una musaraña.

Tenía tres cosas pendientes: su padre, Scott y Edward.

Comprendía cómo debía estar sintiéndose su papá: triste y amargado. La muerte de Renée Swan había sido demasiado dolorosa para los tres. Ninguno lograba superarla del todo, pero jamás lo lograrían si iban a ahogarse en alcohol como lo hacía Charlie, y en su juventud, Vanessa. Sí, Vanessa, esa chica que parecía estar tan hueca, era una persona tan sensible. Cuando cumplió 13 años fue su primera borrachera. El recuerdo de Vanessa ahogada en alcohol viene rápidamente a la mente de Bella...

_***Flash back***_

_Bella corría por la pista de baile, empujando a toda la gente que se le atravesaba. Era la fiesta de fin de curso, por eso Vanessa e Isabella se encontraban ahí. En un momento inesperado, Vanessa desapareció de la vista de Bella a quién sabe qué lugar._

_Lo primero que pensó Bella fue que su hermana se fue con Austin, un mocoso estúpido de 15 años que la había invitado como su pareja en el baile. El propósito de ese 'mosca', como lo llamaba Bella, solo era llevarse a niñitas como Vanessa a la cama. Bella no permitiría que ese idiota se aprovechara de su hermana. Desde que murió Renée, Isabella cuidó de Essa como si fuera su hija._

—_Oye, tranquila. Si quieres correr, ve a la cancha —le gritó Lauren, una tipa de voz estridente que odiaba a Bella. El sentimiento era mutuo. Cuando Bella gira a encararla, se dio cuenta que Lauren se estaba besando con Austin en plena pista._

—_Hey, tú —le habló Bella al chico. Él la miró con una ceja enarcada—. ¿En dónde está mi hermana?_

—_Yo qué sé de esa loca. Le dije que fuéramos a la terraza y se soltó diciendo estupideces de que ella aún no estaba preparada y que no sé qué. Tu hermana está loca, igual que tú, Swan —le contestó Austin, el chico de 15 años, a Bella, la chica de 17._

—_Eres un estúpido. —Bella cogió la bebida que el mesero estaba ofreciendo y se la tiró directamente a la cara de Austin. Dio media vuelta y salió de la pista._

_Empezó a buscar por todos los lugares, hasta que decidió ir afuera a la luz de la luna. Unos sollozos desgarradores le pusieron los nervios de punta a Isabella. Corrió hacia la esquina del edificio y se agachó sin importarle si ensuciaba su vestido azul._

—_Vanessa, ¿qué pasó? —le preguntó Bella. Alzó la cabeza de su hermana con su dedo índice, y vio como todo su rostro estaba manchado por el maquillaje corrido. Percibió el olor a alcohol cuando Vanessa abrió su boca._

—_Bella. —Vanessa reconoció a su hermana y se echó a llorar tendido sobre su hermana. La abrazaba con una fuerza asfixiante. Se aferraba a su hermana como si de ella dependiera su vida._

—_Vanessa, mírame, ¿qué pasó? —le pidió Isabella después de unos minutos. Vanessa se despegó del abrazo y miró fijamente a Bella con sus grandes ojos azules._

—_No me dejes sola, Bella, por favor. No quiero que te vayas nunca de mi lado, por favor —ruega Essa. _

_Bella confundida, abraza a su hermana._

— _¿Por qué piensas que te dejaré, Essa? Mientras yo esté viva siempre cuidaré de ti —le prometió Isabella._

— _¿Me lo juras? —le preguntó Vanessa—. ¿Me juras que siempre me cuidarás? Por favor, Bella, eres lo único que me queda —susurró en medio del llanto. El corazón de Bella se aprieta._

—_Te lo juro, Vanessa —le prometió._

—_Extraño a mi mamá. —Vanessa hace un puchero mientras sigue sollozando._

—_Yo también, pero te apuesto a que ella no querrá vernos así. ¿Quieres ir a casa y jugar a la estética? —le preguntó Bella, cambiando de tema._

_Siendo ya todas unas señoritas, Bella y Essa se entretenían mucho cuando Bella era la "estilista" de Vanessa._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

Sí, Bella comprendía lo mal que podía sentirse su papá, pero ella no tenía la culpa, o tal vez sí, solo que una parte de ella no quería aceptarla. Bella no podía hacer nada por la tristeza de Charlie, porque incluso ella que era la más "fuerte" de la familia se derrumbaba, ¿cómo no era posible de que ellos también?

Así que dejaría esto por la paz. No se preocuparía por Charlie; él, como la cabeza de la familia, debía aceptar eso.

La segunda preocupación de Isabella era Scott. ¿Lo iba a adoptar aun sabiendo que Edward no lo quería? Y bueno, tenía que admitir que en estos días Edward estaba tratando al niño con respeto, no lo había insultado ni nada por el estilo. Sí, sí lo adoptaría. A ella no le interesaba para nada la opinión de la gente. Scott sería un Cullen, pésele a quien le pese. Si Edward quería ayudar a ser un padre para él, era bienvenido, pero si no, ella misma lo educaría y lo cuidaría como si fuera suyo, porque técnicamente lo es. De acuerdo, el problema de Scott estaba solucionado.

Y ahora solo le faltaba Edward. Bella suspiró y cerró sus ojos, recordando estos días con Edward. Estos días que habían estado pasando, desde la vez que cantaron en el piano, habían sido geniales. Él se comportaba ahora de una forma distinta, muy tierna y todo cariñoso siempre. Bella no estaba casi acostumbrada a que Edward fuera así, pero le gustaba esa parte de él. Su marido le había prometido que, a pesar de que él no estuviera muy bien, trataría de arreglarla, y aunque Isabella nunca se lo fuera a confesar, ella ya se sentía mucho mejor cada vez que lo veía, porque era una promesa que estaba ahí, y que la ayudaba.

No había podido aún descifrar el porqué Edward actuaba así, pensando que no podía proteger a nadie. No había podido descubrir nada con sus hermanas, ya que estas rara vez los visitaban, y siempre era en compañía de Carlisle y Esme. Así que aún seguía con eso, con esa duda comiéndola desde dentro. Bella no se atrevía a preguntarle a Edward; sentía que si lo hacía todo lo poco que ya tenían construido, se vendría abajo, y eso sería peor. Así que esperaría hasta que él se lo dijera.

El auto se estacionó y Taylor se bajó para abrir la puerta de Isabella. Ella bajó y le dijo:

—Espera aquí. No quiero que te vayas para nada —le ordena. Sube las escaleras de la entrada y frunce el ceño al ver que las cestas que había de flores enseguida de la puerta, ya no están.

Sube directamente a la habitación de su padre, sin ni siquiera haber visto a su hermana Vanessa.

Cuando abre la puerta, asoma su cabeza. Ve a su padre recostado ahí, con problemas para respirar. Ella entra totalmente y cierra la puerta tras de ella.

—No te quiero ver aquí, Isabella —le dice Charlie, sin ni siquiera verla.

Bella abre sus ojos sorprendida, pero aun así se sienta en la esquina de la cama de su padre.

—No te ves bien —le comenta ella.

Charlie sigue sin mirarla.

—Quiero que te largues de mi casa, ahora —le ordena.

Bella se pone de pie, y con un nudo en la garganta le contesta:

— ¿Por qué, Charlie? —inquiere. Toma su cabello con una mano y lo mira fijamente con sus ojos chocolate—. ¿Puedo saber tan siquiera por qué quieres que me vaya? Porque según yo, no he hecho nada.

—Tú mataste a tu madre, Bella, ¿crees que no has hecho nada? —le pregunta él, con sus ojos fríos y duros, mirándola por primera vez desde que ella llegó. Ella empieza a negar con su cabeza, sus ojos cristalizados.

—Tú sabes que yo no la maté —dice hipando—. ¡Yo no lo hice nada, por Dios! —exclama ella—. ¿Qué clase de persona me crees, Charlie? ¿Una asesina? Renée es mi madre —le explica ella—. ¿Me crees capaz de no querer a la persona que me trajo a este mundo? —susurra ella, fuera de control.

Charlie asiente.

—Sí, tú lo hiciste —afirma él.

Bella agacha su cabeza, respirando profundamente. No se permitirá derramar ninguna lágrima, ya basta. Cuando levanta el rostro, lo mira con la expresión más asqueada, dura y hostil que pueda existir.

—Estás muy equivocado sobre mi persona, entonces —le contradice. Sale de la habitación a pasos firmes. Se topa a Vanessa quien lleva una taza de té, y se detiene junto con ella.

— ¿Viste a mi papá? —le pregunta Essa.

— ¡¿No sé por qué coños esa estúpida persona que tenemos de padre me llama una asesina?! —grita Isabella.

Vanessa abre sus ojos, y deposita la taza de té en una mesita cerca de allí.

— ¿Por qué te dice así? ¿Qué hiciste, Isabella? —le pregunta la rubia asustada.

Isabella se ríe incrédula. Muerde su labio y niega con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que piensen que yo sería capaz de matar a alguien, Vanessa. Puede que sea capaz de hacer muchas cosas más, pero nunca le quitaría la vida a alguien, y mucho menos si es mi mamá —dice esto último en voz baja.

Vanessa la mira fijamente y baja su rostro. Cuando lo levanta, la mira seriamente y dice:

—Yo no sé de cuántas cosas eres capaz, Bella, y no digo que exclusivamente sea mi mamá, pero sí asesinarías a alguien. Ese era tu propósito con Edward, ¿recuerdas? —le dice Vanessa. Se gira, toma la taza de té y la lleva hasta la habitación de Charlie.

Bella se quedó estática en su lugar, sin poder creer aún lo que le ocurría. Su propia familia llamándola asesina sin ninguna razón. Bella traga ese fuerte nudo en su garganta y toma la marcha rumbo a la casa de Alice Whitlock.

El principal motivo por el que se había dirigido ahí era porque Rosalie, su rubia amiga, no se encontraba disponible en estos momentos, por lo que tuvo que recorrer a la única persona que ocuparía todo el espacio con una plática sobre sí misma: Alice.

La diseñadora castaña se encontraba revoloteando por todos lados de la casa, yendo de un lugar a otro, sin estar satisfecha de si esa decoración debería ir ahí. Al principio cuando Bella llega, Alice se queda sorprendida por su visita, pero después lo digiere bien y empieza con su charla.

Aunque Isabella sentía la necesidad de hablar y desahogarse con alguien, no era el tipo de persona que se soltaba contando casi toda su vida a otra, así que prefería guardárselo.

Pasado medio día, Edward recibió una llamada de Vanessa, su cuñada. Se había sorprendido mucho, ya que estos nunca habían tenido que llamarse el uno al otro.

— ¿Vanessa? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Edward.

—_Edward, ¿Bella está contigo? _—le pregunta Vanessa de vuelta.

Edward toma su abrigo que cuelga del perchero de su oficina, y sale de esta.

—No. No está conmigo, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—_Bella salió muy mal de aquí. Mi papá le dijo cosas feas y, creo que yo también. Se fue hace mucho tiempo _—anuncia Essa.

Edward baja por los ascensores, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento para recoger su auto.

—Trataré de localizarla, ¿de acuerdo? —promete Edward. Sube a su auto y va manejando hasta la casa de los Swan.

—_Okay. Adiós. _—Vanessa cuelga.

Edward marca el número de Isabella, teniéndolo como el primer alternativo. Bella contesta al tercer tono.

—_Hey _—saluda Isabella.

— ¿Puedo saber dónde estás? —le pregunta Edward mientras va esquivando el tráfico de las calles de Seattle.

—_Estoy con Alice, ¿por qué? _—cuestiona ella.

Edward frunce el ceño.

—Pensé que no te caía bien —murmura Edward—. Como sea, te veo luego. —Dicho esto, Edward le cuelga el teléfono a Isabella.

Cuando llega a la casa de los Swan, deja el auto en la pura entrada, sin molestarse en estacionarlo. Sube los escalones de la entrada y se dirige directamente hasta la segunda planta, tratando de localizar a Vanessa.

La rubia de ojos azules va saliendo de su habitación cuando lo ve. Primero se sorprende, después camina hacia él.

— ¿Y Bella? —le pregunta por su hermana.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo Charlie? —Edward exige una respuesta.

Vanessa traga con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Yo...

—Dímelo —insiste Edward al notar el nerviosismo de Vanessa.

—Mi padre la culpó de la muerte de mi madre —le confiesa Vanessa.

Algo dentro de Edward cae, comprendiendo cómo es que debe sentirse Isabella ahorita.

— ¿Cómo es que pudo hacer eso? —pregunta Edward, confundido.

—No lo sé, Edward, pero si quieres hablar con él, por favor, que sea en otro momento; mi papá no se siente bien —le notifica Vanessa.

Edward se ríe, burlándose.

—A mí lo que menos me importa es tu papá, Vanessa —le asegura—. Lo que me preocupa es cómo debe de sentirse Isabella —le confiesa—. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de tu padre? —pregunta.

Vanessa suspira, derrotada, y señala la puerta al final del pasillo.

Edward camina hasta ahí y abre la puerta sin ni siquiera tocar. Charlie está acostado en su cama, con la vista fija sobre el gran ventanal que tiene enfrente.

—Vienes a defenderla —murmura Charlie.

Edward camina pasivamente por la habitación, hasta que queda a un lado de Charlie, y lo mira sin ninguna expresión.

— ¿Por qué? —es lo único que pregunta.

—Solo dije la verdad —se defiende Charlie.

Edward bufa enojado y camina por la habitación, jalando su cabello, un acto de mucha desesperación.

— ¿La verdad? —pregunta incrédulo—. Bella no mató a Renée, Charlie. Eso tú lo sabes muy bien —le recrimina—. Ella no es ninguna asesina —Edward defendió a su esposa.

Charlie solo se rio.

—Así era ella —dice el hombre acostado, con una expresión pensativa.

— ¿Renée? —pregunta Edward. Él se detiene frente a la cama, tapando parte de la vista del ventanal.

—Sí, ella —responde Charlie—. Isabella es igual o peor que Renée.

—Yo ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo. No sé en qué podría parecerse a Isabella —comenta Edward.

—La vi por primera vez en una cafetería —cuenta Charlie, sumido en sus recuerdos. Edward presta demasiada atención—. Después de haber visto a tantas mujeres, para mí ella era la más hermosa; con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, esa piel blanca como la leche, y esa boca que te incitaba a hacer cosas prohibidas. Me enamoró desde la primera vez, Edward. No tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Renée estaba comprando café al igual que yo, y ella ni siquiera me miró, creo. Llevaba una etiqueta en su camisa que decía Isabella, y yo pensé que ese era su nombre.

En todo ese día nunca dejé de pensar en ella. Al día siguiente tenía un contrato que cerrar, y todo salió como lo planeado. En la noche fuimos a festejar a un club nocturno. Y entonces ahí la vi—relata Charlie, con su vista en los profundos ojos verdes de Edward. El joven solo frunce sus labios, preparado para escuchar más—. Ella trabajaba ahí, bailando para todos los hombres, deleitándolos con su belleza. Quería conocerla; era un sentimiento nuevo y extraño, ya que ella era una desconocida para mí, así que pagué un privado. En cuanto ella entró al cuarto, me reconoció y se ruborizó. Yo le dije que no bailara, y aproveché para hablar con ella.

Descubrí que no se llamaba Isabella, su nombre era Alissa. Un nombre tan hermoso como ella. Le pedí su teléfono para hablarle. Todas las noches, durante 5 meses, le llamaba para escuchar su voz, hasta que me atreví a pedirle una cita. Fue mejor de lo que pensé. A partir de ahí, salimos más veces. Le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella me rechazó al principio. Dijo que ella era una prostituta y que no me merecía, pero yo estaba locamente enamorado de ella, Edward, y le dije que no importada, entonces aceptó. Dejó su trabajo y todo eso. A los 2 meses de ser novios me dijo que estaba embarazada. Yo... era joven aún y me sentí un poco preocupado, pero estaba feliz de que al menos mis hijos serían con el amor de mi vida. Nos casamos a pesar de que todos se oponían. —Charlie se ríe.

Y nació Isabella. Era la niña más hermosa en todo el mundo; se parecía a mí, pero tenía la personalidad de una persona mayor y era única. Ella y Renée eran mi vida. Cuatro años después, nació Vanessa, y realmente fuimos muy felices con nuestra pequeña Essa, como le decía Isabella, ya que no podía pronunciar su nombre completo.

Al ver que no agregaba más, Edward le pregunto—: ¿Y qué pasó?

—Pasó lo que todos temen, Edward, la maldita realidad llegó a nosotros. Renée jamás me contó que tenía un novio cuando nos conocimos. Ellos dos iban a casarse cuando yo aparecí, pero el muy maldito le dijo que anduviera conmigo para sacarme dinero —le confiesa Charlie.

Edward abre su boca sorprendido, y después de unos segundos de silencio, agrega:

—No sé qué tiene que ver esto con Isabella. Ella no es así —la defiende.

Charlie niega con la cabeza, riéndose con burla.

—El problema es, que cuando las amas demasiado, ellas no se dan cuenta, y son tan idiotas que nunca miran al hombre que daría todo por ellas. Siempre elegirán al que ellas quieren, aunque él haga de su vida una mierda —le aconseja Charlie.

Edward frunce su ceño, aún más confundido.

—Charlie, debes dejar de culpar a Bella. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Nunca me he atrevido a hacerle una prueba de ADN a Isabella —admite Charlie—. Tal vez tengo demasiado rencor al pasado que tengo miedo del futuro.

—Tú sabes que Isabella sí es tu hija —insiste Edward, no muy seguro de la verdad—. ¿Pero sabes?, eso ni siquiera importa; si ella es tu hija o no, deja de culparla por algo que nunca cometió.

—Culparla a ella es una buena forma de salir de mis errores —murmura Charlie.

Edward levanta una ceja.

— ¿Acaso usted mató a su esposa, sir Simon*? —le pregunta Edward, con un aire despreocupado, pero muriéndose de la curiosidad por dentro.

—Sí, bueno, no... —Charlie suspira—. Renée murió de leucemia, pero jamás me lo dijo. Cuando yo descubrí que ella seguía viendo a su antiguo novio, Isabella solo tenía 6 años. Habíamos decidido que por el bien de las niñas no nos divorciaríamos, pero las cosas cambiaron, por supuesto. Nos dejamos de hablar, en resumidas cuentas. Renée nunca me dijo de su enfermedad, no sé por qué —dice.

—A lo mejor porque pensó que usted no la ayudaría —comenta Edward.

—Puede ser, no sé, pero ella no lo dijo. Cuando Bella fue a dormir al cuarto de su mamá, yo no estaba. Habíamos peleado y yo salí de la casa. Cuando llegué y la vi muerta, no quise y no quiero aceptar que fue por mi culpa —confiesa Charlie, por fin.

—Y se le hizo muy fácil culpar a su hija, ¿no? —pregunta Edward, un poco ofendido—. Usted no sabe todo lo que sufre ella, todos los años que ha tenido que aguantar su desprecio. Bella es una persona admirable, única —aclara Edward. Parpadea, confuso—. No se merece todo lo que usted la ha jodido a ella.

Edward se da la vuelta y sale cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Se encuentra con Vanessa rondando en el vestíbulo, pero solo la ignora y sale de esa casa llena de personas orgullosas.

Jamás hubiera creído lo que escuchó de Charlie si hubiera sido de otra persona. La llave a la felicidad de Isabella se encontraba en esas palabras, la sanación para su alma. Sentía la necesidad de decirle, pero sabía que él no era nadie para aclararle casi toda su vida, así que obligaría a Charlie para que se lo dijese, cueste lo que cueste.

_*** "¿Acaso usted mató a su esposa, sir Simon?"**_Esto se refiera a El Fantasma de Canterville, de Oscar Wilde. Sir Simon mató a su esposa, dejando una mancha imposible de quitar de sangre. Ya que el Fantasma mató a su esposa lady Eleonore, Edward hace referencia a eso de que Charlie posiblemente mató a su esposa Renée.

* * *

_¡Aleluya! ¡Aleluya! Por fin me reporté con el capítulo, pero no tenía internet por pobre xD Ya descubrieron por fin todo el asunto de la muerte de Renée, así que bajen las antorchas con las que me quieren quemar, por favor :s  
Aún falta saber lo de Edward, así que hahaha :)_

Yo había dicho que haría la adaptación de la serie White Collar, pero por unos problemas que ya expliqué en el grupo [link en mi perfil], no se podrá hacer. Por ahora. Quiero hacer una adaptación de la saga Inmortales, & quiero saber su opinión. Me estoy dando cuenta que tengo un grave problema con las adaptaciones :$

_Espero que les haya gustado muuucho el capítulo, porque me esforzé por hacerlo bien, tomando en cuenta sus críticas. Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos & amenazas de muerte; me encanta leer eso. _

_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo; realmente espero no tardar tanto._

_Lullaby SH_


	13. Chapter 13

**_He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira. Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación._**

**_Gracias a Yanina Barboza, que aunque ya no esté en Betas FFAD, ella siempre será mi beta. Muchas gracias por corregir éste desastre, Yan :)_**

**Capítulo 12**

**POV Edward:**

Miré el techo blanco que tenía encima de mí. La habitación se encontraba sumida en un silencio acogedor; podía escuchar los pájaros silbar por detrás de las ventanas, el aire acondicionado ventilar por la habitación, y la acompasada respiración de mi Bella, quien dormía plácidamente enseguida de mí, con sus hombros desnudos y el cuerpo tapado por la sábana.

La noche anterior, después una cena demasiado incómoda, fui hacia mi despacho y bebí una copa de vino; casi tiro mi copa cuando escucho que alguien está detrás de mí, y me sorprende el ver a Bella ahí. Empezamos a platicar como nunca lo hemos hecho y, como van las cosas, creo que nunca podremos seguir haciéndolo; cuando menos lo supe, aunque traté de frenar las cosas, la pasión pudo más conmigo y ya estaba casi desnudando a Isabella por las escaleras, olvidando que teníamos un niño de 14 años en la casa.

Scott. Realmente deseaba que ese niño se fuera ya de aquí, y no porque fuera mi decisión, sino que realmente temía lo que Carlisle haría. Y yo sabía de lo que él era capaz, y yo no quería que Bella sufriera considerándome un débil, aunque lo era también por no decirle la verdad.

¿Qué me cuesta decir que ella no es culpable de la muerte de Renée? ¿Que su madre tenía un amante, por eso la separación de sus padres aun en el matrimonio? ¿Que su madre estaba enferma? Sabía que no me correspondía decirle eso, pero sabía también que nadie más se lo diría.

Así que me alejaría de ella, costara lo que me costara. Sabía muy dentro de mí que sentía algo por Bella, algo grande, que jamás había sentido con nadie y que dudaba completamente poder sentirlo con otra persona, pero sabía también que yo no era correspondido, y que yo no estaba dentro del límite de ella. Bella necesitaba a alguien normal que la protegiera, y yo no era capaz de hacer eso, lo tenía muy claro.

Bella empezó a removerse en su lugar y yo la miré fijamente a la cara, observándola muy bien. Su rostro estaba tranquilo, como casi nunca podía estar durante el día. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, respirando por ahí; abrió sus ojos lentamente, viendo hacia el frente, sus ojos iluminados por la poca luz solar que entraba de las ventanas. Ese par de chocolates que tenía por ojos, que me habían atrapado desde la primera vez que la vi...

_***Flash back***_

_Había salido de mis clases de piano y me había subido al carro negro que me esperaba ya con el chofer. Era un 12 de septiembre de 1995 y me dirigía hacia el colegio de Elizabeth, mi hermana. Tenía 13 años apenas y estaba feliz porque iba en 7mo grado. Cuando nos detuvimos en la acera de la calle, esperando a que sonara el timbre de salida, me desesperé. Tenía que llegar a practicar fútbol con Jasper, y ya estaba retrasándome, así que molesto porque el timbre no sonaba, me bajé exasperado del auto. Caminé hacia la salida del colegio y justo cuando llegué el timbre sonó. Cientos de chicas salieron por ahí, ya que la escuela era solo para niñas, y me abrumé por no ver a Elizabeth. _

_La señorita de la puerta me conocía muy bien, así que me dejó entrar sin preguntarme nada. Recordé que los martes Elizabeth tenía como última hora Artes, así que me dirigí hacia el taller, y paré en seco cuando al entrar al salón, me topé con una niña de la misma edad que mi hermana, blanca como la leche, y con un largo cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y caía en unas ondas muy definidas. Ella me miró, y sentí un tsunami dentro de mí._

_Sus ojos, grandes y cafés como el chocolate, rodeados por una fina y gruesa capa de pestañas negras y onduladas, me miraban. Pude ver por su expresión que estaba llorando, así que me acerqué a ella con la necesidad de ayudarla. Extendí un brazo hacia ella y lo tomó indecisa y nerviosa. Le dije:_

—_Puedo llevarte con tu mamá si quieres —le ofrecí. _

_Ella se echó en llanto._

—_No tengo mamá —me dijo sollozando. _

_Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundido._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —le pregunté, como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo._

—_Isabella Swan —dijo en voz baja._

—_Bueno, Cisne Swan, yo soy Edward Cullen, y te llevaré a donde el chofer te esté esperando, ¿vale? —le ofrecí. _

_Ella soltó una risita y tomó mi mano con ganas mientras salíamos del taller._

— _¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué me dijiste Cisne, ya que yo no parezco uno —se defendió—. Pero tú sí pareces león por tu cabello. —Ella soltó una risita, y para mí, a los 13 años con los que contaba, me pareció el sonido más tierno del mundo._

_***Fin del flash back***_

—Buenos días —me saludó Bella, inclinándose un poquito para besarme. Yo no correspondí, solo dejé que ella siguiera con el beso.

—Buenos días —le dije cuando se separó.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —me preguntó dulcemente. Joder, ¿en dónde quedó la Bella que no soportaba mi presencia? La extrañaba.

—Estoy bien —le contesté y me separé bruscamente de ella, encerrándome en el baño. Puse candado por las dos puertas, la que daba a mi habitación y la que salía a la habitación de Bella, ya que el baño se encontraba en medio de las dos; no quería que Bella entrara.

Abrí la llave caliente y tomé una ducha "tranquilizante", en la que nunca dejé de pensar en ella, pero eso ya no me causaba sorpresa: siempre pensaba en ella, en cualquier momento y lugar. A cada rato, todos los días.

Me fui directo a la empresa sin ni siquiera tomar el desayuno. No estaba de humor para escuchar las animadas pláticas entre Bella y Scott. Oh sí, ese niño había cambiado a mi Bella, esa hermosa mujer que solo sonreía conmigo a solas, y no a cualquier momento como lo hace ahora.

Soy egoísta. Lo sé, y lo acepto. Quería todo de ella, pero después, no quería nada. Tenía que decidirme: verme como un estúpido y débil marido enamorado, o verme como siempre, el fuerte cascarrabias al que todos están acostumbrados.

Yo elegía la segunda opción.

Como a mediodía llegó Jacob Black, ese estúpido al que no toleraba. Quería dar publicidad a su nuevo videojuego, y dado que SB Stock se dedicaba a eso, yo tendría que hacerme cargo en vez de mi esposa, Isabella.

—Marylou, dígale al señor Black que puede pasar —le aviso a mi secretaria.

Al minuto la puerta se abrió y dejó entrar a Jacob y Marylou.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo de tomar? —pregunta Marylou.

—Yo estoy bien —dice Jacob, de pie frente a mi escritorio.

Yo tomo mi taza de café y se la paso a mi secretaria.

—Más café, por favor —le pido.

Ella asiente y sale de la oficina.

—Buenos días, Jacob, siéntate —le señalo la silla y él asiente, obedeciéndome.

—Buenos días, Edward, ¿y tu dulce esposa, dónde está? ¿Planeando el tener un hijo ya? —pregunta sarcástico.

Ok, dio en el punto menos deseado. Llevaba ya casi cuatro meses de casado con ella y aún ni siquiera se había quitado el DIU, cosa extraña, ya que todas las familias de nuestra categoría ya están casi dando a luz, por decirlo de alguna forma. Pero este juego lo pueden jugar dos, ¿no?

—Sí, ya estamos en eso —le digo tranquilo, recalcando el 'estamos'—. Bella y yo ya fuimos a que la revisaran para saber si todo está bien.

— ¿Y lo está? —pregunta Jacob.

Suelto una risa agradable.

—Oh, por supuesto, sino no estaría contándotelo —le informo—. Ya sabes que aquí en nuestro medio todas las noticias viajan rápido, si algo hubiera salido mal ya se hubiera sabido, ¿no?

— ¿Y entonces qué es lo que pasa? ¿No han hecho la tarea o qué? Porque yo no veo que el vientre de Isabella esté abultado —él dice burlándose.

Yo solo sonrío y me acerco a él en tono confidencial.

—Jacob, créeme que hemos hecho la tarea todos los días, pero Bella está asustada. Le da miedo que algo le pase al bebé, pero también está emocionada por tenerlo en sus brazos.

—Mujeres. —Jacob resopla—. ¿Quién las entiende?

—Exacto —le doy la razón por primera vez—. Pero no viniste a hablar sobre mi vida marital, así que dime, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? —le pregunto en tono profesional.

—Quiero comerciales, quiero carteles, quiero T.O.D.O sobre mi nuevo videojuego —me dice.

La tarde se pasó muy rápida al lado de él, planeando todo sobre el comercial.  
Llegaría tarde a casa, pero eso estaba bien porque solo llegaría a cenar y me dormiría, sin necesidad de ver a Bella y sentirme perdido.

Cuando llegué a casa era más tarde de lo previsto, ya nadie andaba rondando por ahí más que la servidumbre.

—Buenas noches, patrón —me saluda Annie—. ¿Va a cenar? —me pregunta.

— ¿En dónde están todos? —le pregunto parado aún en el umbral.

—Ya todos cenaron. La señora Isabella le estuvo llamando varias veces para saber si usted venía, pero nunca contestó. Ella está en su habitación, y el joven Scott está en la suya también.

—De acuerdo. Llévame la cena a mi cuarto —le pido.

Ella asiente y se retira.

Reviso mi celular, pero me doy cuenta que está apagado. Cuando lo prendo, veo que tengo 10 llamadas perdidas de Bella, cuatro mensajes y dos mensajes de voz, de ella.

Esta mujer es exasperante.

Subo con pasos lentos las escaleras hasta que llego a mi cuarto, y cuál es mi sorpresa cuando miro a Bella cepillándose su cabello, ahora color caoba, frente a mi espejo. Ella usa su albornoz negro.

— ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí? —le pregunto furioso.

—Aquí duermo desde hoy —me dice.

—Discúlpame, pero este es mi cuarto, tú tienes el tuyo al otro lado —le digo.

—Pero somos esposos, Edward, y los esposos duermen juntos —dice ella como si estuviera hablando con un niño de cinco años.

—Estás loca, Bella —le digo en voz baja.

Tocan la puerta y la abro de un tirón. Es Annie, y lleva en una bandeja mi comida. Le abro más la puerta para que pase y deje la comida.

— ¿Comerás aquí? —me pregunta Bella.

—Sí —le digo con mi furia contenida.

—Edward, dejarás el cuarto apestoso.

—Dejaré mi cuarto apestoso, no me importa —le digo.

Annie se retira, y yo tomo mi plato de comida, mi copa de vino y los pongo en el buro enseguida de la cama. Me quito los zapatos y los aviento, prendo el televisor plasma que hay colgado en la pared, me recuesto en la cama y me dispongo a comer ahí mismo. Puedo notar la mirada enfurecida de Bella, pero la ignoro.

—Solo quería decirte que mañana salgo de viaje, y quería irme en paz contigo —murmura.

Freno mis movimientos de masticar la comida y muevo un poco la cabeza hacia ella.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién? —le pregunto.

—Voy a México con Vanessa. Regreso en cuatro días —dice.

— ¿A México con Vanessa? ¿A qué? —le pregunto.

—Iré a resolver unas cosas de la empresa.

—Iré yo —le digo.

Ella se levanta enojada de la silla.

— ¡No! Edward, yo no quiero ser esa clase de mujeres que solo se la pasan en sus casas. SB Stock es más mía que tuya, así que arreglaré eso.

Y entonces, recordando mis planes, decido que es lo mejor.

—Ok, tienes razón. —Nos quedamos un momento callados, y cuando pienso que va a hablar la interrumpo—: Pero solo te recuerdo que tengas cuidado en quién fijas los ojos.

— ¿Disculpa? —pregunta ella desconcertada. Se pone delante de mí con una mano en su cadera.

Yo, sin quitar mi vista de ella, le contesto:

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. Conozco el tipo de mujer que es tu hermana. Ten cuidado.

— ¿Estás insinuando en que me fije con quien me acuesto? —pregunta incrédula. Yo asiento. Sus ojos se llenan de ira—. Entonces estás equivocado en la clase de mujer que soy yo —se defiende.

—Todas son iguales —le digo.

Ella frunce su ceño, pero no se mueve de ahí. Bajo mi vista para concentrarme en comer; cuando ya he terminado, me levanto de la cama, pongo el plato en la bandeja, tomo mi copa del buro y bebo.

— ¿Eso crees? —me pregunta en voz baja.

— ¿Sobre qué, que todas son iguales? —le pregunto. Antes de dejarla hablar le contesto—: Sí. Todas son iguales, así que te pido que tengas cuidado.

—Eres un estúpido. —Y antes de darme cuenta, ella toma mi copa de vino y me la arroja a la cara. Ella se da la vuelta, se quita el albornoz negro y se acuesta en la cama.

Me encierro en el baño para tomar una ducha antes de dormir, y cuando salgo veo que Bella aún sigue ahí. Ella está empeñada a hacérmela difícil. Decido cambiarme ahí en mi cuarto, así que saco solo unos pantalones de franela para dormir y me los pongo sin bóxer y sin camisa. Seco mi cabello con la toalla y cuando destapo las cobijas, Bella me avienta el peine.

—Péinate ese cabello, parece melena —murmura, volviendo su vista al libro.

Y no soporté más.

Me subí de rodillas a la cama y me estiré hasta donde estaba ella, cogí el libro con la mano y lo aventé a donde sea que haya caído. Bella me mira con los ojos abiertos, deslumbrando rabia por donde sea. La tomo de las muñecas y se las pongo encima de la cabeza, y la beso con una furia apasionada. Ella corresponde al beso y logra zafarse del apretón de manos en la que la tengo.

Bella gira mi cuerpo y queda encima de mí, restregándose por mi muy erecto miembro. Jadeo de placer y muerdo sus labios. Ella da un gritito y baja sus manos por mi pecho, acariciándome. Muevo mis manos por su cintura, delineando su hermoso contorno, entonces descubro muy bien cuál es la clase de ropa en la que suele dormir Isabella. Lleva un corsé negro de satén que delinea la forma de sus pechos, su cintura y sus caderas, y para terminar de rematar, la ropa interior que lleva es traslucida, no le tapa casi nada y por un momento me pongo... ¿celoso? Le doy una nalgada, para que sepa que me di cuenta de su ropa de "dormir". Giro mi cuerpo de nuevo y estoy encima de ella.

—No quiero que uses esa ropa de dormir en tu viaje a México —le reclamo.

Bajo por su mandíbula, mordiendo donde se me antoje; luego bajo por su cuello, dejando unas cuantas marcas ahí. Bella protesta dándome un leve manotazo, pero solo me rio y continúo, porque sé que a ella le gusta que la marque, una vez me lo dijo...

_***Flash back***_

_Estábamos en el apartamento que le había regalado a ella por motivo de su cumpleaños número 22, sudorosos después de varias horas de estar acostados en la cama, no precisamente durmiendo. Pero ahora estábamos abrazados en la cama, desnudos._

— _¿Sabes? Los hombres me acosan demasiado —dijo ella. _

_Yo inmediatamente reaccioné, esperando escuchar nombres para entrar a mi lista negra, y cabe aclarar que nadie sale del todo sano de ahí._

— _¿Quiénes? —le pregunté conteniendo mi ira._

—_No tiene caso que te diga, son varios, y no quiero que vayas a prisión por varios asesinatos. —Ella se rio. Eso me tranquilizó._

—_Cisne, con todo el dinero que tengo me alcanza para comprar una cárcel para mí solito si quiero —le presumo._

_Ella me da un manotazo juguetón en el hombro._

—_Me gustaría que hubiera una manera de que ellos supieran que te pertenezco, ¿sabes? _

—_Bueno, yo creo que podemos arreglar eso. —Me subo encima de ella y la empiezo a besar, bajando y deteniéndome en el nacimiento de sus pechos para dejarle un pequeño chupetón—. Esto funcionará, supongo —le presumo. _

_Ella se ríe y sacude su cabeza._

—_Eres increíble —dice ella, tomando entre sus manos los cabellos de mi nuca._

—_Tú eres más increíble que yo y, ¿qué crees? —le pregunto._

— _¿Qué? —Me sigue el juego._

—_Eres mía —le digo, sumergiéndome en ella..._

_***Fin del flash back***_

— ¿Cómo crees que usaría esto para dormir? —me pregunta ella—. Es demasiado incómodo. —Me detengo y la miro, a lo que ella solo sonríe—. Es tan incómoda que espero que ya me la quites.

Giro a Bella por debajo de mí, y me siento a horcajadas de ella. Desanudo su corsé negro y tomo sus pechos aun cuando ella está de espalda. Empiezo a masajearlos y voy girando mi dedo índice y mi dedo pulgar sobre su pezón izquierdo. Ella gime y yo estoy que exploto de la excitación. Voy mordisqueando sus hombros, dando pequeñas chupadas a su cuello. Logro poner a Bella de rodillas, yo detrás de ella, y le bajo lentamente su tanga negra, rozando suavemente mis uñas por su piel.

Cuando su ropa interior está abajo, Bella estira los brazos hacia atrás, sin girarse, y me baja las pantalones. Pasa con experiencia su mano por mi miembro duro de excitación, moviéndola por toda la longitud de este. Ella sabe cómo prenderme más.

La tomo de las caderas para levantarla un poco, dado que ella es mucho más baja de estatura que yo, lo que es un poco complicado penetrarla en esta posición. Ella se afirma al cabecero de la cama, inclinándose más y dándome una muy buena vista de lo que tengo enfrente. Llevo mi mano y cubro toda su intimidad, y de un de repente meto un dedo dentro de ella. Ella grita, aunque más bien es un jadeo; meto otro dedo y empiezo a moverlos dentro de ella con mi pulgar ahora dando círculos por su clítoris.

—Eddwardd —alcanza a decir ella, antes de que un gemido de placer se le escape—. Quiero más —pide.

Muevo mis dedos un poco más deprisa.

— ¿Así? —le pregunto.

—No. Digo sí. ¡Digo, no! —se corrige—. Quiero el león que tienes como amigo dentro de mí, por favor.

—Lo que usted diga, señora Cullen —le digo.

Saco mis dedos de ella y poso mis manos sobre sus caderas para penetrarla.

Al principio ella grita por la sorpresa, pero después empieza a pedir que vaya más rápido. Y como dije, yo haré todo lo que la señora Cullen pida; me muevo más deprisa dentro de ella.

—Un poco máss... ya casi llego —me avisa Bella. Y obvio que yo lo sé, porque siento sus paredes contraerse, así que detengo mis movimientos y empiezo lento de nuevo—. ¡Edward! —se queja ella.

Salgo de ella y me acerco a su oído.

—Quiero que tú me montes ahora, mi reina —le susurro.

Me tumbo de espalda en la cama y ella se sube encima de mí, aunque no se penetra ella sola. Se acerca a mi cara y dice:

—Quiero hacerte llegar primero —me dice.

Baja lentamente, torturándome, y después lo único que siento es la lengua de Bella pasarse por la pura punta.

Miro que ella traga mi miembro y al momento de sacarlo va raspándolo suavemente con los dientes. Unos cuantos movimientos más y me vengo en su boca, aunque se lo advertí antes.

Y ahora es mi turno de nuevo. Ella se tumba en la cama con las piernas flexionadas, yo entre ellas. Bella tiene sus manos jalándome el cabello, mientras mi lengua también la está haciendo llegar.

Al final, ella se monta de nuevo en mí y empieza esa carrera en la que ella está dirigiendo. Miro como las capas de su cabello cubren sus hombros, pero sus pechos aún están a mi vista, viendo como rebotan con cada movimiento que da. Al final, ella colapsa primero, arrasando conmigo también.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones de normalizan, ella me abraza, y yo muevo las cobijas para taparnos. Apago las luces de la lámpara.

—Fue una buena despedida. Dos orgasmos tendrán que darme abasto por cuatro días sin ti —dice, antes de quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

Cuando despierto, me doy cuenta que Bella se ha ido ya. Dejó una nota al lado, en el buro, diciéndome que volvería en cuatro días, y que me llamaría todos los días para saber cómo estaba. Sonreí, porque involuntariamente, Bella se preocupaba tantito por mí.

Decidí levantarme y tomar mi ducha como siempre. Bajé al comedor y noté que Scott ya se encontraba ahí, como siempre.

—Hey —lo saludé. Le palmeé el hombro y me senté en mi silla.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen —contestó.

—Edward, Scott, soy Edward —le repito. Scott se sonroja—. Es una lástima que Isabella haya salido de viaje, ¿eh? —le comento.

Él asiente.

—Con ella era la persona con la que más convivía —confiesa Scott.

—Lo sé, por eso te tengo una invitación muy importante —le anuncio.

Los ojos del niño brillan de emoción. Angela llega con mi desayuno y se retira. Empiezo a picotear mi comida.

— ¿Qué es? —me pregunta finalmente.

— ¿Quieres conocer mi empresa?

— ¡Oh, sí, claro! —él chilla de emoción, aunque se contiene—. La señora Isabella siempre habla de lo orgullosa que está de usted, por hacer crecer esa empresa tan alto —me explica.

Y yo sonrío como estúpido al saber que Bella está orgullosa de mí.

—Okay, entonces ve a bañarte y cambiarte para ir. Yo te esperaré aquí —le digo.

El niño se retira corriendo por las escaleras, y a una gran distancia, oigo cuando cierra la puerta.

Termino de desayunar y voy a la sala a leer el periódico, pero soy una persona muy impaciente y subo a buscar a Scott. Toco la puerta de su habitación y el me abre, con su pecho desnudo.

—Oye, niño, cada minuto que llego tarde afecta a toda la empresa —le regaño.

Él agacha su mirada, apenado.

—Es que no encuentro nada apropiado que usar —se excusa.

Lo hago a un lado y busco en su ropero. Encuentro una camisa gris de rayas y se la paso. Le digo que se ponga unos pantalones caquis, y está listo. Scott tiene el cabello igual que yo, no se puede ordenar nunca, así que me rindo y lo dejamos así.

Esta vez decido ir en mi auto con Scott, y Taylor detrás de nosotros siguiéndonos.

— ¿Y qué es lo que me enseñarás? —pregunta Scott cuando vamos entrando al estacionamiento.

—Cualquier cosa que quieras, pero necesito primero ir a mi oficina —le digo.

Scott asiente.

—De acuerdo.

La mañana se pasa muy rápido dándole el tour a Scott, explicándole todas y cada una de las secciones. Cuando regresamos a mi oficina, me preparo para decirle mis planes.

— ¿Te gusta el apellido Cullen? —le pregunto, tanteando el terreno.

—Podría decir que es único, pero supongo que otras personas también lo tienen. Pero es original —confiesa el niño.

— ¿Te gusta Scott Cullen? —le pregunto de nuevo.

El niño abre sus ojos, y se levanta de la silla, para volverse a sentar en ella.

— ¿Me adoptará? —pregunta en voz baja. Yo asiento lentamente, y él sonríe—. ¿Puedo darle un abrazo? —me pregunta feliz.

Yo me rio y me pongo de pie, extendiendo mis brazos a él. Scott me abraza fuerte, tanto como sus manos se lo permiten y yo me pongo a observar su cabello. Su color natural era como el caramelo, y me recordaba a mi madre; sus ojos eran muy azules, parecían canicas. Si todo el mundo no me conociera, Scott podría pasar por mi hijo fácilmente.

—Pero tengo condiciones, Scott —le digo cuando nos soltamos.

Él me mira, y después de un momento, frunce sus cejas.

— ¿Qué tipo de condiciones? —pregunta. Camina de vuelta hacia la silla enfrente del escritorio, y se sienta.

—Sabes que nadie puede saber que te adoptamos —digo. Él asiente apenado, y cuando quiere hablar, lo interrumpo—: Pero eso no impide nada, porque yo quiero que seas mi hijo legalmente. Es... un deseo del corazón, y sabes que eso haría muy feliz a Bella —le explico—. Pero estoy presionado a que te salgas de la casa. Carlisle Cullen, mi padre, ya me amenazó con que llamará a Protección infantil si sigues en mi casa. Desapareciste del registro estudiantil hace años, y la gente pensará que yo te compré o que te secuestré, que sé yo; yo no podría soportar ver a Isabella destrozada si te llevaran a una casa hogar, por eso no puedes seguir aquí —digo finalmente.

—Entonces, ¿no me adoptará? —me pregunta triste.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Sí, Scott, sí te adoptaré, pero será un secreto entre tú y yo, hasta que las cosas se calmen. Por cierto, irás a estudiar fuera de aquí —le informo.

Él abre sus ojos y su boca, incrédulo.

— ¿Estudiar?

—Scott, serás mi hijo legalmente, esto... —Señalo las paredes de la empresa—, algún día será tuyo, necesito que estés preparado para eso. Te mandaré a un internado a Irlanda, hasta que seas mayor, y ahí estudiarás. Después vendrás a Seattle a hacer la universidad —le explico.

— ¿La señora Cullen sabe de esto? —inquiere.

—No —le contesto después de varios segundos. Él asiente lentamente—. Scott, no hay otra forma de hacerlo si quieres pertenecer con nosotros.

— ¿Y cuando regrese qué? —Se exalta—. Las cosas seguirán iguales porque nadie querrá ni aceptará que usted me adoptó, porque usted puede pasar como hasta por mi hermano mayor, son solo 16 años de diferencia —dice él.

—Cuando tú regreses y seas mayor de edad, el gobierno ya no te estará buscando por tu verdadero nombre —le digo.

—Scott Adams —dice él.

—Ya no te buscarán así, porque tú serás Scott Cullen, un chico que legalmente es mi hijo y que estará estudiando la universidad para poder heredar los negocios familiares —digo—. La vida está llena de sacrificios, Scott, pero si no te arriesgas nunca sabrás si fue bueno o malo. Te lo digo por experiencia —confieso.

Los ojos de Scott se ponen llorosos, pero aun así asiente.

—Son solo cuatro años —dice él, para darse fuerzas.

—Cuatro años que no se desperdiciarán, Scott —le recuerdo—. Irás a un internado prestigioso, el St. Columba's College. Es de los mejores, Scott. Puedes hacer de todo, hay miles de talleres, y aprenderás muchos idiomas. Conocerás personas de bien.

—No soy bueno haciendo amigos —confiesa Scott—. Bueno, sí sé hacerlos, pero no que hablen otro idioma.

—Hay muchas personas ahí que hablan el inglés. Conocerás a chicas muy lindas con las que podrás salir. Te dejaré una tarjeta de crédito a tu nombre para que gastes en lo que quieras —le digo.

Él alza sus cejas sorprendido. Es más de lo que él esperaba.

—De acuerdo, solo si promete de verdad que regresaré en cuatro años —pide él.

Tomo un folder que tengo en un cajón, lo abro y le enseño el contrato. Él lo toma y empieza a leer.

—Si quieres agregar algo solo dilo.

—No, está bien —me dice.

Tomo mi teléfono y marco a Suzanne Burke —la trabajadora social que me hará el favor de apresurar este movimiento, por así decirlo—, para que venga y prepare el papeleo.

El trámite de adopción se hace rápido, más de lo que yo esperaba. Scott ya era mi hijo y de Isabella también.

Cuando llegamos a casa, le pido a Scott que no le diga nada a Bella, yo arreglaré eso. Justo cuando estábamos en esa plática, Angela llega con el teléfono, con una llamada para mí.

—_Hola, guapo_ —me saluda muy entusiasta.

—Hey, hola, ¿cómo te fue? —le pregunto.

—_Muy bien, ya hablé con los socios y tratarán de resolver el problema, aunque aún hay cosas pendientes_ —me dice_—. ¿Qué ha pasado por allá? ¿Alguna noticia que me quieras dar? _

En ese mismo momento juro que pensé que Bella sabía lo de la adopción, pero después comprendí que ella se refería a lo general. Miro a Scott quien sonríe tímidamente y me dice:

—Dígale a la señora Cullen que le mando saludos, Edward —dice.

Sube las escaleras un poco rápido. Tapo la bocina del teléfono y le hablo a Scott.

—Scott, ¿todo bien? —le pregunto.

Él voltea sonriendo amablemente, nada malicioso pasa por su mente.

—Sí, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Iré a cambiarme para cenar —dice.

Asiento con la cabeza. Tomo el teléfono de nuevo, preparado para responder.

—Todo está bien, Bella. Scott te manda saludos. No hay nada nuevo que contar, preciosa —le digo, avergonzado por mis palabras.

* * *

_Hola, después de varios días les traigo por fin la actualización. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo & me disculpen por mi muy mal lemmon :c Recuerden que sólo tengo 14 años & mi alma es pura xD Lo único que se sobre eso me lo ha ense ñado el Señor Grey, así que los creditos hacia él ; )_

_Ya por subí el primer capítulo de Eternidad, & parece que les está gustando. Me alegro de verdad. Les aviso que ese fic solo lo actualizaré dos o tres veces a la semana, no quiero que se vuelvan adictas a él :$_

_Les mando muchos besos de lenguita & abrazos con manitas por aquí y por allá (-8_

_Lullaby SH -la chica que aún no supera el haberse cortado el cabello u.u-_


	14. Chapter 14

**_He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira. Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación._**

**_Gracias a Yanina Barboza, que aunque ya no esté en Betas FFAD, ella siempre será mi beta. Muchas gracias por corregir éste desastre, Yan :)_**

**Capítulo 13**

**POV Bella:**

Aplico un poco más de bloqueador en la espalda de Vanessa y voy y me siento en mi silla para tomar el sol. Apenas es el segundo día aquí y siento que extraño a Edward, lo cual es tan tonto.

— ¿Y cómo vas con tu marido? —me pregunta Vanessa, bebiendo su piña colada.

Yo ajusto mis lentes de sol antes de responderle.

—Humm... Bien, supongo —contesto.

Vanessa se pone recta sobre su silla y me mira con sus grandes ojos azules, antes de levantar una de sus perfectas cejas delineadas.

— ¿Supones? —pregunta.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

—Es que... no sé, no puedo explicarlo. De un de repente me he sentido muy unida con Edward, no lo sé... es extraño.

— ¿Pero? —cuestiona Essa.

Yo resoplo.

—Pero Edward se está alejando. —Parpadeo confusa—. Y, extrañamente, eso me entristece. Verás, antes Edward era muy pendiente conmigo y siempre estaba ahí consintiéndome en algunas cosas, nunca excediéndose; pero desde hace una semana, más o menos, él está distante, lo noto siempre distraído —digo—. Y eso me preocupa, porque no sé qué hice mal ahora.

—A lo mejor tiene una amante, Bella —dice Vanessa.

Yo abro mis ojos sorprendida por lo que ella acaba de decir.

— ¡Eso es imposible! —lo niego.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Vanessa riéndose. Yo no le noto nada gracioso a esta plática.

—Porque... —empiezo a balbucear como tonta al saber que no tengo ninguna excusa—. Porque él lo prometió —digo en voz baja.

—Bella, te creía más inteligente —Vanessa se burla—. O sea, Bella, nunca debes de creer las promesas de la gente. Las personas siempre te defraudan —me dice ella, viéndome fijamente a los ojos. Ni siquiera parpadeamos. Después de unos segundos, que parecen eternos, ella habla—: ¿Por qué no lo olvidas y sigues con tu vida?

—Creo que sigo igual de idiota que cuando era niña —le digo tratando de sonreír.

Ella se acerca más a mí y toma mi mano.

—Si Edward te está engañando es porque te quiere —me dice ella.

Yo me rio.

—Creo que los tiempos cambiaron o realmente yo me quedé atrás —le digo.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —me pregunta.

—Porque si quieres a alguien no lo traicionas —digo fácilmente.

Ella niega con su cabeza.

—Tal vez es solo que él se dio cuenta que tú nunca estás dando nada de tu parte —me dice—. Lo has ignorado tanto tiempo y él piensa que es mejor ya separarse de ti, para que no se haga más daño con tu indiferencia.

—Es que no sé —digo exasperada. Las lágrimas se acumulan en mis ojos. ¡Joder! Odio llorar. Eso demuestra tanta debilidad—. Yo le tengo miedo al amor, Vanessa.

—No le tienes miedo al amor, tienes miedo de no ser amada, pero sabes que con Edward eso ni siquiera importa, Isabella —me regaña—. Sabes que él te ama, ¿por qué no aceptarlo? —pregunta.

—Porque yo no lo amo, Vanessa —le digo simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ella me mira, examinándome.

— ¿Y por qué no simplemente te dejas enamorar por Edward? —me ofrece.

Y yo miro hacia el cielo, tratando de buscar un lugar en donde esté mi madre, porque sé que ella está ahí, viendo como estoy decidiéndome entre dejarme enamorar o simplemente aceptar que ya lo estoy.

—Porque no, Vanessa —le respondo ácidamente—. O sea, si él es así sin ni siquiera quererme, imagínate cuando sepa que yo estoy enamorada de él. Se aprovechará de eso. De por sí cambia de humor cada semana... —murmuro con desaprobación.

Algo dentro de la cabeza de Vanessa hace click y abre sus ojos, recordando algo.

— ¿Una semana? —me pregunta. Yo asiento—. ¿Recuerdas el día que te llamé porque papá estaba enfermo? —Yo vuelvo a asentir, sin entender nada—. Cuando tú te fuiste, Edward llegó y se encerró como por una hora en el cuarto de papá, y estaban discutiendo —me cuenta.

— ¿Qué hacía Edward ahí? —le pregunto.

—No tengo idea, no pude escuchar qué hablaron, pero sé que cuando Edward se fue, él iba como enojado y sacado de onda —relata.

—Necesito saber qué fue lo que le dijo Charlie como para tener tan distante a Edward —murmuro para mí misma.

Los dos días que restaban pasaron demasiado rápido y ya me dirigía directo a la casa. Eran ya pasadas las 10 de la noche y estaba muerta del cansancio. No podía negar que me carcomía esa plática entre Charlie y Edward. ¿Qué sabrá él que lo tiene tan molesto conmigo? Porque eso es, Edward está molesto, y ni siquiera sé por qué.

Llegué a casa y rápidamente noté lo demasiado apagada que estaba. La mesa no se había puesto para la cena, cosa extraña, ya que a Scott no le gustaba comer en su cuarto, sino en la mesa.

Subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto que compartíamos ahora mi marido y yo, pero lo encontré con los las luces apagadas y la cama tendida. Busqué en el baño y, de hecho, busqué a Scott, pero no lo encontré.

— ¿Edward, Scott? —los llamé en voz alta para que me escucharan, pero no escuché más que los latidos de mi corazón. Bajé de nuevo las escaleras y entré al estudio de Edward.

Edward estaba sentado en su silla, con una copa de coñac en su mano y extrañamente, tenía un puro en la otra mano. Ni siquiera sabía que Edward fumaba.

—Si vas a pasar, que sea rápido por favor —exclama Edward. Me asustó su voz ronca, no lo negaré, pero me armé de valor y entré.

—No sabía que fumabas —murmuro.

Edward mira su puro y se encoge de hombros.

—Es para pasar el rato —dice. Camino hacia el interruptor de luz que se encuentra enseguida de la puerta, y lo prendo. La oscuridad no me gusta—. ¿Qué quieres? —dice Edward molesto.

Me pongo enfrente de su escritorio, lista para discutir.

— ¿Qué fue de lo que hablaron Charlie y tú? —le pregunto.

Edward frunce el ceño.

—No sé de qué hablas —me contesta indiferente.

—Oh, a mí no me vengas con eso, Edward. Sé perfectamente que hablaste con mi padre, por favor dímelo —le pido.

—Hablamos de la empresa —contesta secamente.

Yo entrecierro mis ojos; es tan difícil que pueda creer una mentira de Edward.

—Sé que eso es mentira —le digo.

Él se gira un poco en su silla y levanta una ceja.

—Ese es tu problema.

—Edward, sé que discutieron; Vanessa me lo dijo.

—Ella mintió —dice, pero yo me rio sarcástica.

—Es muy difícil que puedas engañarme, Edward —le digo.

Él se ríe, con ganas.

— ¿Estás segura de eso, mi Bella? —me pregunta burlándose—. No me gustaría darte la sorpresa de que una rubia ojos verdes me atendió muy bien anoche.

Yo abro mis ojos muy bien y trago en seco. _¿Él está hablando de que se acostó con otra tipa?_, me pregunto.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto confundida por el cambio de tema.

Edward se pone de pie.

—Lo que escuchaste —me dice con ese tono déspota con el que les habla a sus empleados—. Estaba muy aburrido anoche y tú no estabas. —Se encoge de hombros—. Salí por ahí y encontré a una linda chica que quiso pasar la noche conmigo —me cuenta—. Ahora, si no te importa, lárgate de aquí. —Señala con un dedo hacia la puerta, y creo que es justamente eso, lo que me hace reaccionar. Respiro profundo y tomo valor.

— ¡A mí me importa una jodida mierda lo que tú hagas con esas putas que solo se te quieren andar trepando por el dinero! Tú me tienes que...

— ¿Putas? —Edward me interrumpe. Él se ríe—. ¿Son putas porque quieren mi dinero? —me pregunta.

— ¡Obvio que sí! ¿Acaso crees que se fijan en tu buen carácter? —le grito.

Él se recarga en el escritorio y se acerca a mi rostro, su aliento a alcohol pegando en mi cara.

— ¿Entonces te estás llamando puta a ti misma? —me pregunta serio.

No sé cuándo lo pensé, pero lo próximo que sentí fue mi mano impactando duro y rápido en la mejilla de Edward.

— ¡Yo no voy a permitir por nada que tú me estés hablando así, Edward! Yo soy tu esposa y merezco el mismo respeto que yo te doy a ti —le grito.

Edward se separa bruscamente de mí y camina hacia donde estoy, parándose frente a mí.

—Yo solo repetí lo que tú dijiste —me dice burlándose de nuevo—. ¿O es que acaso tú te casaste conmigo por amor, Bella? ¡Obvio no! ¡Los dos nos casamos por el dinero que recibiríamos, entiéndelo! ¡Yo no sé por qué te empeñas en llevar un buen matrimonio, cuando esto está peor que la mierda! —me grita—. Tú —pone un dedo firme sobre mi pecho— y yo —se señala—, nunca vamos a ser felices.

—Menos si tú traicionas la poca confianza que te estaba teniendo —murmuro.

Él se ríe y se encoge de hombros, despreocupado.

—Confianza que yo no te pedí que me tuvieras —me recuerda. Él camina hacia el bar que esta ahí y se sirve otra copa de coñac.

—Me doy cuenta de eso —le doy la razón.

Él se gira y me mira, y puedo jurar por quien sea que su expresión es de dolor.

—Bien —dice. Se acerca a mí de nuevo—. Solo grábatelo bien, Isabella. Tú y yo nunca podremos ser felices, porque los dos estamos tan jodidos que no podemos amarnos.

—Tú prometiste que me arreglarías. —Agacho la mirada a mis pies, el nudo en la garganta creciendo.

—Lo siento —susurra—. Pero necesitaría a alguien primero para que me arregle —trata de bromear, pero la tensión es tan fuerte que no funciona—. Yo estoy más jodido que tú, Isabella; no puedo hacer nada por ti —me dice finalmente.

Yo asiento y lo miro de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Charlie? —le pregunto.

Su mandíbula y su mirada se endurecen, su mano tomando fuertemente su copa.

—Pensé que ya habíamos cambiado de tema —dice bruscamente, separándose de mí.

— ¿Quieres que sigamos hablando de tus infidelidades? —le pregunto muy enojada.

Él se queda parado ahí, camina a su escritorio de nuevo. Pasan los minutos y él no se mueve, y siento la necesidad de preguntarle de nuevo cuando él habla:

—Hablamos de tu madre —dice finalmente, y siento algo apretujándome el corazón.

— ¿Qué hablaron? —le pregunto.

—Sobre cómo fue su muerte —él contesta, pero no se gira, y yo muero por ver sus ojos, para saber si está diciendo la verdad o está mintiéndome.

— ¿Por qué? —le exijo.

—Porque no tolero ver cómo sufres por eso, culpándote todos los putos días por su muerte, cuando tú no tienes nada que ver.

— ¿Y eso a ti qué? —le pregunto gritándole. Me pongo delante de él, exasperada—. Te recuerdo que me acabas de decir que no te importo —le digo.

Él niega exasperadamente con su cabeza.

—Yo dije que no nos amábamos, no que no me preocupara por ti —me contesta encogiéndose.

—Es la misma mierda —le digo—. Tú no debiste haberle preguntado a Charlie...

— ¿Y tú sí? —me reta—. ¡Joder, Isabella! Has vivido toda tu vida traumada con esa muerte.

—No podemos hablar de traumados, amigo —le digo, tratando de que entienda mi situación.

—Pero tan siquiera yo sé que tuve la culpa de lo que pasó —susurra.

— ¿Qué es? —le pregunto en voz baja.

—No te lo diré, confórmate con eso. —Él huye de mi lado y empieza a caminar por todo el estudio—. Bella, tu madre murió de leucemia —me dice.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

—No —niego—, ella estaba bien —trato de explicarle—. Ella era una mujer sana.

— ¡No! —grita Edward. Deja de golpe su copa, ahora vacía, en un librero. Nunca me di cuenta cuando se la tomó—. Bella, Charlie no tiene por qué mentir. Tu madre murió por eso.

—Eso es mentira. Si Renée hubiera estado enferma, mi padre hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarla —digo.

Él niega con su cabeza.

—Renée no se lo dijo porque ellos no se hablaban casi —me dice.

Yo frunzo el ceño.

— ¿Disculpa? —le pregunto, no entendiéndolo—. Explícame bien, Edward.

—No sé por dónde empezar, Bella —me confiesa.

—Por el principio, tal vez —le digo.

Edward toma una bocanada de aire y me mira.

—Tu madre era una bailarina. Ella se desnudaba todas las noches para hombres. Tu padre la conoció en un club de esos —me dice. Yo empiezo a negar con mi cabeza. Es imposible que yo crea eso—. Charlie se enamoró de ella desde que la vio. Ellos empezaron a salir, que sé yo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Ella le dijo que se llamaba Isabella.

—Eso es mentira —le interrumpo.

—Es cierto —me dice serio—. Después de salir por varios meses, ellos se casaron y después naciste tú y Vanessa, pero dos años antes de la muerte de tu madre, Charlie descubrió que Renée en realidad se llamaba Alissa, y que...

— ¿Alissa o Isabella? ¿Por qué después se cambió el nombre a Renée? —le pregunto.

— ¡No lo sé, Isabella! —me grita exasperado por haberlo interrumpido—. Charlie descubrió que Renée tenía un amante. —Él se queda callado, esperando a que yo procese eso, pero me es imposible escuchar, por eso lo detengo.

— ¡Para! —le grito con las manos en mis oídos—. No quiero oírte, cállate ya —le pido.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Tengo que decirte todo, Bella —me dice.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar algo que no me importa!

—Sí te importa.

—No —le digo firmemente—. No quiero saber nada de su amante ni su cambio de nombres. No me interesa nada de eso. No quiero que abras una herida que ya estaba cerrada —le suplico.

— ¿Cerrada? Bella, te has culpado todos estos años que han pasado sobre la muerte de tu mamá, cuando perfectamente sabes que no tienes nada que ver. Y si tu mamá murió por...

— ¡No! —Niego con mi cabeza, exasperada—. ¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunto con lágrimas en mis ojos. Camino hacia la puerta para salir de ese lugar de sufrimientos, pero sus palabras me detienen.

—Porque te quiero, Bella —dice. Yo giro mi rostro hacia él, pero no me muevo, ni él tampoco—. Porque me duele muchísimo verte sufrir, y sé que yo te he condenado a una vida hipócrita, pero... debes saber que soy muy egoísta, no lo pude evitar. Tenía que preguntarle a Charlie, no podía seguir viéndote como tú sollozabas en las noches culpándote por esa muerte, no hubiera soportado una noche más —me confiesa.

Las lágrimas salen a borbotones de mis ojos y me recargo en la pared, tirándome al piso y tomando mis rodillas con los brazos. Esto es demasiado.

— ¿Por qué si dices que me quieres me lastimas tanto? —le pregunto llorando.

Él se agacha a mi lado.

—Te juro que quiero cambiar, pero esta es mi forma de ser. No miento, mi voluntad es el cambiar, pero yo solo no puedo, Bella —me dice. Lo miro a los ojos, ni una pizca de remordimiento en sus palabras.

—No entiendo cómo puedes ser así —murmuro. Él frunce el ceño, sin entender. Me pongo de pie y él también, yo tomo aire, lista para decir todo lo que siento antes de que me arrepienta—. ¡¿Por qué te comportas así, Edward?! —le grito—. No puedes decirle a alguien que lo quieres y después traicionarlo.

—Las cosas no son así, Bella —él dice.

— ¡No me digas cómo son las cosas! Yo sé cómo eres, y simplemente no puedo entenderte.

— ¡No quiero que me entiendes! —me grita—. Nunca he querido que me comprendas y mucho menos que me quieras, porque sé que no pasaría de ahí, Bella, los dos no podemos estar juntos.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —grito pidiendo una explicación.

— ¡Porque no soporto verte sufrir! ¿Es tan difícil entender eso? —me pregunta. Su voz es alta y cualquiera pensaría que me está regañando... o pegando—. Yo soy una persona que es incapaz de proteger a alguien, ¿acaso no ves a mis hermanas? —me pregunta—. Yo no pude salvarlas, Bella, y si eso te pasara a ti o cualquier otra cosa... no me lo perdonaría jamás —finaliza.

— ¿Qué les pasó? —le pregunto.

Él frunce sus labios y agacha la mirada.

—Eso ni siquiera importa, Bella, vete a dormir ya, es tarde —me dice.

Frunzo el ceño. Estoy más confundida que cuando llegué.

— ¿Y Scott? —le pregunto.

Él levanta la mirada.

— ¿Perdón? —me dice.

No entiendo nada.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto.

—Llevé a Scott a una casa hogar —responde.

Yo abro muy grande mis ojos, sin creer lo que me dice.

—Mentira —digo sin creerlo.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—Es verdad. No lo podíamos tener aquí, la gente estaba empezando a hablar, por eso me lo llevé.

Tomo impulso y le doy otra cachetada a Edward. Él se tambalea hacia atrás un poco.

— ¡Te odio, Edward! —le grito con todo el sentimiento a flor de piel—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? Hace unos minutos me dijiste que no querías que sufriera, ¿y ahora me sales con esto? ¿Sabes todo lo que me duele? No, tú no sabes de dolor, porque no tienes corazón, no puedes sentir nada, y lo que me acabas de decir es mentira, tú no amas a nadie —le digo.

Antes de salirme de ese estudio, antes de azotar la puerta tan fuerte que creí se caería, antes de largarme a llorar como una niñita, miré los ojos verdes de Edward y supe que le había dado en un punto muy doloroso para él, pero no me arrepentía. Había dicho lo que quería.

* * *

_Creo que les sorprendió que haya actualizado, a mí también me sorprendió xD Bueno, antes de dar mi discurso, empiezo con esto: Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado antes. Tuve muchas cosas que hacer: proyectos, exámenes, cumpleaños y cosas que organizar. Todo mi tiempo se fue. Además, pase por una situación un tanto incómoda con mi mejor amigo, pero creo que eso se soluciono (?) Esperemos que sí. Entonces por favor, perdonenme, no quiero que vuelva a pasar._

_En segundo lugar, lloré cuando lo escribí, & lloré de nuevo cuando lo releí. Se que Edward fue demasiado duro al decirle esto, pero creo que ustedes saben porque el decía esto. Aún habrá una segunda parte de esta discusión porque Edward no terminó de decir tooodo, y no contó que fue lo que paso con sus hermanas. Así que ya saben lo que se espera ;)_

_Tercero, gracias también por los BUENOS & MALOS comentarios que tienen hacia Eternidad. Creo que son más buenos, tengo que empezar a aceptarlo. Ese libro a mí me encanta, por eso es que quise adaptarlo, no más._

_Cuarto y último, no tengo palabras para agradecer sus buenos comentarios. Como las del grupo supieron, hubo un comentario malo hacia Eternidad y pues me hiso sentir mal, pero realmente me demostraron que eso no importa, siempre habrá ese tipo de comentarios. Se los agradezco. Les mando muchos besos de lenguita -se que les gusta- y muchos abrazos manos larga -también se que les encanta. Un pajarito me lo dijo-._

_DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY AND FUCK EVERYONE (-8_

_Lullaby SH -la chica con infección en los ojos u.u-_


	15. Chapter 15

**_He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira. Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación._**

**_Gracias a Yanina Barboza, que aunque ya no esté en Betas FFAD, ella siempre será mi beta. Muchas gracias por corregir éste desastre, Yan :)_**

**Capítulo 14**

**POV Edward: **

_1 mes después..._

Picoteaba mi desayuno sin ningún interés. Bella se encontraba en el lado derecho del comedor, lo que hacía que los huevos con jamón se vieran realmente asquerosos. No nos hablamos ya, lo que considero está bien.

Mi Bella se veía tan hermosa esta mañana, demasiado arreglada para ser las 8 de la mañana de un viernes, pero ella jamás perdía el estilo; llevaba una blusa animal print hasta los codos con unos shorts de cuero negro, unos Jimmy Choo muy altos, y para mi mal gusto, llevaba la boca demasiado roja, todo junto con un chongo caoba que llevaba de peinado. Como dije, demasiado arreglada.

Las palabras que me había dicho Isabella ya hace un mes, aún las tenía grabadas en la mente y, aunque no quisiera, me habían dolido hasta el corazón... Si es que tenía uno, aunque lo dudo ya que ella lo mencionó.

Sabía que tenía razón. Yo era una persona que aceptaba sus errores por sí solo, jamás lo daba a conocer a nadie, pero era un gran avance que lo aceptara por mí mismo, creo. No vivía engañado, sabía el tipo de persona que era yo, pero aun así, sabiendo la verdad, eso no quitaba tantito peso. Sus palabras me habían herido, quiera o no, pero ¿la gente sigue adelante, que no? Yo haría lo mismo.

Antes de que a Bella le viniera tanto cariño hacia mí, había decidido alejarme de ella, de hecho, pude descubrir que podía estar con cualquier otra mujer, porque sí, sí la había engañado, no le había mentido respecto a eso; pero el punto era que yo pensaba que al haber tenido sus manos muchas veces sobre mí, era imposible estar con otra. Me equivoqué. Tal vez no estaba tan enamorado de ella como yo creía. Tal vez... de hecho... ni siquiera estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si jamás lo he estado de nadie?

Annie aparece desde la puerta de la cocina con el teléfono en la mano. Se acerca hacia mí y extiende el teléfono.

—Tiene una llamada, señor —dice.

Tomo el teléfono y asiento, despidiéndola. Ella da la vuelta y desaparece de ahí.

—Edward Cullen —saludo.

—_Hey, hermano, ¿te olvidas de mí o qué? Parece que tengo que llamar siempre yo. Qué buen amigo eres _—me dice Jasper.

—Hey, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunto. Miro por el rabillo del ojo que Bella presta atención a la llamada. Decido levantarme del comedor e ir hacia mi despacho.

—_Muy bien, ¿qué crees? _—me pregunta.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—_Emmett cumple años hoy, ¿sabías?_

—Sí, lo sabía, pero no me acordaba, que es diferente. ¿Qué le harán? —le pregunto.

—_Iremos a un antro que está de poca, amigo _—me empieza a decir Jasper. Odiaba cuando planeaban salidas tan elaboradas—._ Sirven unas bebidas riquísimas y tienen buena música, ¿y qué crees? Van puras chicas lindas._

— ¿Jasper Whitlock hablando de cortejar chicas lindas que no sea su Alice Brandon? —le pregunto burlándome. Jasper era totalmente fiel a ella.

—_Alice Whitlock _—me corrige. Ruedo los ojos—._ Y para tu información, que esté casado no significa que no pueda ver la mercancía _—me recuerda su dicho de siempre.

—Eres un mandilón, eso es lo que eres. Le tienes miedo a Alice. —Me río.

— _¡Oye, cállate! No puedo meterme con cualquier mujer, me pueden tomar fotos y mi matrimonio se caería, no puedo permitir eso. Alice es mi mundo _—dice con aire soñador.

—C-o-b-a-r-d-e —le deletreo.

Él se ríe.

—_De acuerdo, ya que te sientes machito y te estás burlando de mí, me atrevo a apostarte algo._

—Si te crees valiente por apostarme algo, ni te ilusiones. Tú sabes que cumplo siempre mis apuestas, sea lo que sea —le digo.

—_Mata a alguien _—dice serio. Sé que está bromeando, lo conozco, así que decido seguirle el juego.

— ¿A quién? Dame su descripción física para no confundirme. Una vez me pasó eso y ahora cargo con un inocente en mi lista —le digo serio también.

— _¡¿Estás loco, Edward Anthony?! _—grita Jasper encolerizado.

Me río.

— ¿Qué me apuestas pues? —le pregunto.

—_Quiero que invites a Bella al antro._

— ¿En serio? —le cuestiono—. Estamos peleados de nuevo.

— _¡Ay por Dios, Edward! ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué?_

—Te lo platicaré todo hoy, ahorita voy para la empresa —le digo levantándome de mi asiento y saliendo del despacho.

—_Ok, y como ya pensé mejor las cosas, creo que es más divertido si van Alice y Rosalie, ¿no crees? _—pregunta burlón.

—Quieres hacerme la puta noche, Jasper. Gracias amigo —le digo sarcástico.

Él se ríe.

—_Soy buen amigo, lo sé. Iremos a un karaoke más íntimo, donde te prohíben entrar con cámaras y celulares, así nadie puede tomar fotos. Para pasárnosla bien._

—De acuerdo. ¿Me das la dirección y la hora?

—_Es el Music Karaoke, a las 9:00 p.m., por favor._

— ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió ese karaoke? —me burlo.

—_Ja, ja, qué gracioso. Adiós._

Cuelgo el teléfono casi cuando voy llegando al comedor de nuevo. Bella aún sigue ahí, con su vista hacia su desayuno.

— ¿Con quién saldrás? —me pregunta.

Volteo a verla, increíble de que me estuviera hablando.

—Con Jasper y Emmett.

Ella asiente.

—De hecho estás invitada —le digo—. Pasaré por ti a las 8:30 p.m., quiero que ya estés lista. No quiero llegar tarde —le ordeno.

Ella levanta la vista hacia mí, con una ceja alzada.

—No quiero ir —murmura sin ninguna expresión.

—No me importa. Yo te recogeré a esa hora y te llevaré como estés exactamente vestida, no me importa si llevas la pijama en ese momento. No quiero un no por respuesta —le digo.

Dejo el teléfono en el comedor y salgo a zancadas de ahí, directo a la oficina.

Hoy tenía junta sobre el personal en la empresa. Cada 6 meses revisaba el desempeño de cada uno de los empleados de CullenBooks, dependiendo del resultado decidía si se quedaban o no. No me importaba tener que pagar mucho dinero en su liquidación, yo quería que en mi empresa trabajara solamente gente capacitada. Hoy era de esos días atareados donde tenía que estar revisando todos los expedientes, era tan agotador que me estaba echando para atrás en ir a la "fiesta" de Emmett.

—Edward, tu cita de las 2 p.m. está aquí —anuncia Marylou por el teléfono.

Suelto el aire, cansado de tantas citas. Me tomo el pelo entre las manos, y suspiro resignado. Aprieto el botón de contestar y digo:

—Dile que pase, Marylou. —Acomodo los archivos en un lado del escritorio y junto los plumones, plumas y lápices que había ahí regados. Tomo el papelito que está pegado en la pantalla de la computadora y leo el nombre en mi mente: _Mike Newton._

Saco el folder con su expediente y trato de repasar lo que debí haber hecho hace 3 días. La puerta se abre y Marylou entra en la oficina con un hombre rubio de ojos azules detrás de ella. Me pongo de pie.

—Póngase a gusto, señor Newton —le dice Marylou—. ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?

—Café sin crema y sin azúcar —le contesta Newton.

Yo arrugo la nariz. Él toma asiento y yo lo imito.

— ¿Señor Cullen? —pregunta Marylou.

—Café, ya sabes cómo, Marylou —le digo.

Ella asiente y sale de la oficina.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen —me dice—. Vengo aquí porque sé que su editorial es de las mejores del mundo.

—Así es —le contesto con una sonrisa.

—Por ende, ya que es de las mejores, todo el mundo quiere leer las recomendaciones que da —continúa.

—Nosotros no recomendamos, señor Newton. Nosotros solo nos encargamos de editar su obra y exportar las copias, que usted nos dice y nos paga, a las diferentes librerías con las que tenemos contacto —le recuerdo. _Nosotros no recomendamos_, sigo insistiendo dentro de mi mente.

—Oh, por favor, no se ofenda —dice Newton con una sonrisa. Marylou entra con los cafés y los pone delante de nosotros. Él toma un sorbo del suyo—. Yo quería decir que tienen buenos contactos, son librerías concurridas las que compran su mercancía.

—Hay contactos, por supuesto —le digo.

Él asiente.

—Entiendo. —Me entrega una carpeta de engargolado y una memoria USB—. Dentro de esa carpeta viene escrita mi novela —explica—. Y en el USB viene una copia; fue algo difícil tener que escribirlo de nuevo.

— ¿Su novela no es ninguna copia de nada por el estilo? Normalmente, nos gusta publicar obras con temas originales —le menciono.

Él asiente.

—Es una novela de suspenso que trata sobre Alyson, una chica de 17 años que es internada en un psiquiátrico porque puede ver el futuro. Dentro del psiquiátrico ella descubre que puede ver fantasmas y que, de hecho, el psiquiátrico está lleno de personas que tienen esos dones súper naturales. Ahí conoce a Alex, el chico de la cocina que también puede ver todo lo que ella, pero él se queda callado —me dice Newton. Parecía una buena historia.

—Que inteligente es Alex —le digo.

Él asiente.

—La historia viene directo de mi mente, no saqué ideas de ninguna parte —se regodea.

—De acuerdo, eso está perfecto. Mandaré la historia a que sea corregida y consultaré estos días con usted para ver la portada que quiere, ¿le parece bien?

—Claro —me dice sonriendo—. ¿Eso sería todo?

—No —le digo. Marco hacia Marylou y le pido un contrato—. Tiene que firmar un contrato conmigo en el que usted está dispuesto a las cláusulas de la empresa y se explica más detalladamente todo. Tiene que pagar una cantidad de ingreso primero.

—Eso no importa —dice Newton. Marylou entra con el contrato y yo me permito beber mi café. Newton revisa el contrato y señala una cláusula—. ¿Qué significa esto? Lo del final —me pregunta. Yo tomo el contrato y leo lo señalado.

—"El autor está consciente que la empresa CullenBooks no se hace responsable del fracaso o éxito del libro" —cito. Alzo mis cejas mirándolo—. ¿Qué no entiende? —le pregunto—. Si su libro es un éxito o un fracaso, la empresa no se hace responsable del dinero de usted, está fácil eso. Varios autores han querido demandarnos porque sus libros no alcanzan el éxito que ellos querían, pero eso no es nuestra culpa, sino del autor que no demostró su empeño. Si usted está seguro de ese riesgo y el dinero que invertirá o desperdiciará, firme este contrato. —Le paso la hoja de nuevo.

El señor Newton mira dubitativo el contrato, ya no tan seguro de nuevo. No puedo permitir haber perdido mi tiempo para que no firme al final.

—Señor Newton, yo no sé qué tanto piensa para firmar. No hará mejor contrato con ninguna otra editorial que no seamos nosotros. 100 años de antigüedad nos respaldan, señor —le digo.

—Lo sé, ¿tiene una pluma? —me pregunta. Extiendo una pluma hacia él. Él la toma y escribe—. Querré para empezar 10.000 copias —me dice.

— ¿Tan pocas? —le pregunto.

Él me mira.

—No sé si será un éxito. Si lo es, pediré más copias con usted. —Él termina de firmar y me entrega el contrato.

—De hecho, si usted quiere continuar la novela para hacer una trilogía o una saga de ella, tiene que ser conmigo. Las librerías no aceptan las series de libros con diferentes casas editoriales.

—De acuerdo. —Él se pone de pie y me estrecha la mano—. Fue un placer hacer tratos con usted, señor Cullen.

—Lo mismo digo, señor Newton. Estaremos en contacto —le digo con una sonrisa amable.

Llego a la casa a las 8:30 p.m. —tal como dije—, demasiado cansado para mi gusto. Estoy arrepintiéndome interiormente por haber decidido salir esta noche, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Cuando Taylor se estaciona en la entrada, me sorprende ver a Angela en la puerta. Ella se acerca hacia el carro y toca la ventana para que Taylor la baje.

—Señor Cullen, la señora dice que espere un poco más, que aún no termina de arreglarse —me dice.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo mi vista hacia el celular.

Después de esperar 10 minutos, Bella aún no baja y yo estoy desesperado. Decido bajarme del carro, azotando la puerta fuertemente. Cuando subo las escaleras y camino rumbo hacia su habitación, Bella viene hacia mí.

—Ya iba a bajar, Mister Arrogante —me dice.

Yo ruedo los ojos y decido esperar a que ella llegue a mi lado. Cuando lo hace, la tomo del codo para caminar más rápido, pero ella se zafa con un movimiento brusco.

—No me toques —dice.

—Pues entonces apúrate —le replico con un tono contenido de furia por su anterior tono de voz.

Ella camina por su lado, ignorándome en el camino al carro, y es cuando puedo obtener una vista del vestuario de Bella desde atrás.

Un vestido que apenas cubría sus muslos, de color azul marino, con los hombres expuestos, la falda lisa y un poco suelta, pero demasiado ajustado en la parte trasera de su anatomía.

—Bella —la llamo para que voltee. Ella lo hace tal como pienso, antes de abrir la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta. Y puedo verla. Sus pechos son finamente cubiertos por la tela del vestido. Ella lleva una cadena, pero no puedo reconocerla desde mi distancia, que es un poco separada.

—Lindo vestido —contesto, escaneándola con la mirada—. ¿Y esa cadena? No la había visto antes —le comento distraído.

Ella se gira y sale hacia el exterior. Troto un poco hasta alcanzarla y abro la puerta del auto. Antes de entrar ella me dice—: Tú me compraste esta cadena en el viaje a Buenos Aires. —Está comprimiendo su voz, creo que quiere llorar.

Yo asiento reconociendo el regalo. La cadena era de oro blanco, con un dije en forma de llave que en el centro llevaba un pequeño corazón color verde esmeralda, como mis ojos, teniendo grabado las iniciales de mi nombre, E.C. En esos tiempos, cuando llevábamos dos años de "relación", teníamos nuestra propia broma privada, esa era que yo tenía la llave de su cuerpo, como no pudimos encontrar una llave que tuviera un cuerpo en el centro, elegí esa, la del corazón. Me gustaría que fuera realidad lo que representa, que tengo la llave de su corazón. Esos eran buenos tiempos, y habíamos ido hasta Buenos Aires a cerrar un contrato de la empresa de los Swan, pero como Charlie sabía que Bella trataría con hombres ruines, yo me ofrecí completamente a llevarla. Repito, esos eran buenos tiempos.

Le doy la dirección a Taylor y llegamos a la media hora de viaje, tal como pensaba. Entramos rápidamente y casi me caigo de bruces al suelo cuando una mujer brinca encima de mí, para plantarme un beso en los labios.

— ¡Edwaaaaard! —grita la rubia eufórica—. Hey, amigo, _come stai?(1) _—me pregunta mi dulce querida amiga la italiana. Planta otro beso en mis labios y se baja. Mira a Bella con una sonrisa coqueta, y Bella la fulmina con la mirada—. Edward, ¿trajiste una amiga extra? Eres un goloso, Edward —me dice dándome un codazo en las costillas—. No puedes conformarte solo conmigo, tienes que traer a otra amiguita también. ¿Recuerdas a la chica tetona brasileña? Oye, esa _ragazza(2) _sí que era ardiente —comenta mordiéndose los labios.

—Humm... —rasco mi nuca un poco nervioso antes de hablar—: Brigitte, ella es mi esposa Isabella. Bella, ella es Brigitte, una vieja amiga —las presento.

La cara de Bella es de rabia y puedo confesar que, incluso, da algo de miedo. Dirige la mirada hacia mí con total coraje, alza una sola ceja, y dice:

—Ya me di cuenta. —Y se da la vuelta, perdiéndose entre la multitud que mira hacia el escenario viendo cantar a alguien.

—Creo que se enojó —comenta Brigitte.

Volteo a verla y miro que está mordiéndose el labio.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondo. Me acerco a ella para despedirme, y le planto un beso en los labios. Cuando me separo de ella, Brigitte está sonriendo.

—Creo que tu esposa aún no te ha impedido que andes de picaflor —murmura, tomando mi brazo y llevándome hacia las mesas.

—Nadie me impide nada, Brig —le digo enojado.

.

.

—Rosalie, ese vestido te queda muy bien —comenta Alice cuando ninguno de nosotros hablaba.

Llevamos ya una hora aquí, y aún el ambiente está apagado.

—Es fácil de quitar, eso es lo que importa —dice Emmett, guiñando un ojo en la dirección de Rosalie, haciendo que ella solo sonría forzosamente.

—Este puto lugar es más aburrido que nada —me atrevo a decir.

Todos en la mesa voltean a verme, pero Rosalie es la única que sonríe sinceramente —por primera vez desde que la conozco— y me aplaude. Bella levanta sus cejas, incrédula.

—Por primera vez Edward tiene razón en algo —dice Rosalie.

— ¿En dónde encontraste este karaoke, Jasper? —le pregunto—. ¿En la guía de una funeraria? —Todos nos reímos, hasta Jasper, excepto Alice.

—Hubieras escogido tú el lugar —me recrimina.

Yo alzo mis manos y justo cuando abro la boca para contestar, Bella me gana alzando su mano y llamando al mesero.

—Aún es muy temprano, y ustedes no saben divertirse —dice ella. El mesero llega hasta la mesa—. Por favor, tráiganos a todos una ronda de caballitos.

—Esta chica sabe —grita Emmett, señalando con su dedo a Bella.

Cuando el mesero llega, distribuye a todos un caballito, como dijo Bella.

—Ok, quiero ir cantar, pero no me animaré si estoy totalmente sobria, así que ocupo a alguien que vaya a contribuir conmigo en las siguiente rondas que deseo tomar —murmura Bella.

—Creo que es justo que todos la acompañemos —dice Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Perfecto. A la cuenta de 3 —dice Bella.

—Una —empieza Rosalie tomando su caballito.

—Dos —digo yo llevándome el tequila a los labios, aún sin probarlo.

—Tres —dice Bella con una sonrisa.

Todos tomamos rápido y dejamos el vasito vacío en la mesa. Alice se estremece todavía.

—Eso es muy fuerte —comenta.

—Entonces pide otra cosa, Al —le contesta Jasper. Es la primera vez que Jasper no sigue una orden o una petición de su esposa. Me sorprende.

Rosalie levanta su brazo y chifla al mesero. Hace una seña, y el mesero ya está con nosotros entregándonos a todos un caballito.

.

.

Después de tomar 5 shoots de tequila cada uno, Alice se encontraba diciendo cualquier mierda de sus padres. Nadie le prestaba atención. Lástima que ella estaba enfrente de mí.

Descubrí que Emmett se llevaba demasiado bien con Bella, porque solo se la pasaba abrazándola y diciendo cualquier estupidez como "Bella, tú eres...", "Bella, eres la mejor anfitriona", y cualquiera de esas mierdas. Y mi amigo Jasper no dejaba de reírse con Rosalie, quien se encontraba a su izquierda. Yo era el único amargado que aún no estaba estúpido por el tequila.

—Quieeero caaantaaar —dice Bella con un gritito de frustración. Todos se rieron, excepto yo. Bella se gira a su izquierda y me abraza. Yo me pongo rígido y todos se ríen—. Edwaaard, llévame a cantaaar —me pide.

—No, Isabella, estás hasta la madre de borracha. Qué vergüenza. —La empujo delicadamente, tratando de quitármela de encima. Emmett la atrapa antes de que ella se cayera.

—Yo cantaré contigo, Bellita —le dice Emmett. Rosalie y Jasper se sueltan aplaudiendo y gritando, mientras yo los miro con humo saliendo de mis orejas.

Bella se pone de pie con una sonrisa y se bebe mi shoot. Le da la mano a Emmett y este la toma gustosa y casi corren hacia el escenario. Rosalie y Jasper se levantan de su lugar, ya que están dando la espalda al escenario, y se ponen a mi derecha, en los dos lugares que quedaron libres de Em y Bella.

—Esto se pondrá bueno —dice Rosalie enseguida de mí.

Un hombre vestido de traje verde fosforescente se sube al escenario.

—Buenas noches, buenas noches —saluda. Todos se callan al oírlo, y la música para—. Pensé que esta noche se pasaría sin que alguien más subiera y cantara, pero gracias a alguien quien está allá arriba, tenemos dos voluntarios con muchas ganas de cantar. —La gente aplaude y grita de la emoción—. Denle por favor un aplauso a Emmett y Bella —pide. La gente hace lo que él dice y el hombre se baja de la tarima montada como escenario.

Cuando Emmett y Bella entran al escenario, no puedo parar de verlos con los ojos totalmente abiertos. El vestuario de Bella es el de una cabaretera, ¡por Dios! Su puto vestido fue reemplazado por una puta falda dorada que apenas y tapaba su puto trasero, junto con una puta blusa suelta, que apenas llegaba a sus putos pechos. Traía una puta peluca rosa con azul corta hasta los hombros, y una puta boa de pluma color morada. Y sus zapatos ni se digan. Eran putos 15 centímetros de alto y... ya me cansé de decir puto.

Ella se veía estúpida y vulgar, pero jodidamente sexy.

Y Emmett... él ni se diga. Para empezar, ni siquiera llevaba camisa. Llevaba un pantalón negro ajustado, que podía jurar que se le caía, porque se veía su "caminito feliz". Y sí, él llevaba un sombrero, y después le puso uno a Bella. Detrás de las cortinas una mano les pasó un bastón, y Bella lo tomó, recargándose en él mientras la música sonaba y Emmett se ponía al micrófono.

_Moves like Jagger, _comienza a sonar. Qué hermosa canción.

— _You shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And in for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_Can take me away, and make it okay_

_I swear I'll behave_

Bella se movía alrededor con unos movimientos muy sexys.

— _You wanted control_

_Sure we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

Bella se acercó a Emmett con movimientos muy sexys y bailó enseguida de él. El público gritaba emocionado.

— _Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

— _You want the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

_I got the mooooooves like jagger_

Bella se recargaba y bailaba con el bastón, haciendo unos movimientos que posiblemente solo debería hacer conmigo, no con toda la bola de gente ebria que había aquí. Ella movía su boa y tiró su sombrero, riéndose de verdad.

— _I don't even try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

— _You with the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

_I got the mooooooves like jagger_

— _Baby it's hard_

_And it feel like you're broken in scar_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

— _So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to stir_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here, oh yeh yeh_

_And it goes like this_

— _Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

— _You want the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

_I got the mooooooves...like jagger_

— _I don't even try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

— _You with the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

_I got the mooooooves like jagger_

Fue el turno de cantar de Bella, y ella se acercó al micrófono gimiendo su: "_Ohh yeah, oh yeah". _El público gritó con los gestos excitantes que hacía Bella, tal como la voz de Christina Aguilera me imaginaba que lo hacía.

— _You want to know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_But if I share my secret_

_You gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

Y ahora fue el turno de Emmett de bailar alrededor de Bella.

— _So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, ooh baby, roll me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

Olvidaba lo hermosa que era la voz de Bella. Ella debió de ser cantante en su otra vida. Y por fin Emmett seguía de cantar.

— _And it goes like this:_

— _Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

— _You want the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

_I got the mooooooves like jagger_

— _I don't even try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

— _You with the moves like jagger_

_I got the moves like jagger_

_I got the mooooooves like jagger_

Y después de sus muchos "_Ooohh, Oh yeah baby please", _por fin la canción terminó. Toda la gente le aplaudía feliz por su gran espectáculo.

Emmett y Bella bajaron hasta llegar a nuestra mesa, y Rosalie se levantó para besar a Emmett muy orgullosa.

Bella se acercó a mi lado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Deberías quitarte esa ropa —le digo.

Ella mira su vestuario y asiente un poco triste.

—Sí, ahorita vengo. ¿Ya te quieres ir? Casi es medianoche ya —me dice.

—Sí, ya hay que irnos.

Ella se pone de pie y va hacia atrás del escenario. Las luces se apagan y todos empiezan a gritar. Rosalie y Emmett están sentados a mi lado, muy acurrucados; Jasper está tratando de levantar a Alice que está enfrente de mí.

El tipo vestido de verde presenta de nuevo otro "voluntario" y pide mucho silencio. La gente lo obedece de nuevo. Las luces se apagan de nuevo, prendiéndose una sola luz que ilumina el centro del escenario. El tipo de verde ya no está, fue sustituido por el hermoso cuerpo de mi Isabella.

La música empezó a sonar y miré que Bella se encogía de hombros, inspirando aire. Yo sabía qué canción era, mi hermana Saoirse era una gran fan de Paramore. Me hacía tocar esta canción siempre que nos veíamos.

Bella tomó el micrófono con sus dos manos y abrió su boca para deleitarnos con su hermosa voz.

— _Think of me when you're out, when you're out there _

_I'll beg you nice from my knees _

_When the world treats you way too fairly _

_It's a shame i'm a dream _

_All I wanted was you _

_All I wanted was you _

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times _

_And fall asleep on the couch _

_And wake up early to black and white re-runs? _

_That escaped from the mouth _

_Oh-Oh _

_All I wanted was you _

_All I wanted was you _

_All I wanted was you _

_All I wanted was you _

_I could follow you to the beginning _

_And just relive the start _

_And maybe then we'll remember to slow down _

_To all of our favorite parts _

_All I wanted was you _

_All I wanted was you _

_All I wanted was you _

_All I wanted was you _

_All I wanted was you_

Cuando Bella finalizó la canción, juro por Dios que todos estábamos con la piel de gallina por la entrega hacia la canción. Enfoqué mi vista mucho mejor a Bella y miré que ella mantenía su mirada gacha porque estaba llorando. Mi hermosa y dulce princesa estaba llorando.

—Ay Dios —se queja Rosalie, distrayéndome de ver como Bella baja del escenario. Nadie hablaba más que Rose—. Esa chica está llena de mierda en su vida —comenta.

— ¿Qué? —le pregunto, no siguiéndole el rollo.

— ¿Viste cómo cantaba, Edward? Casi se le iba el corazón cuando decía: _"Todo lo que quería eras tú"—_me responde Rosalie.

Yo asiento con mi cabeza, viendo como Bella camina hacia nosotros, quitándose las lágrimas del rostro. Ella se acerca hasta mí, y sin ningún contacto con la mirada me dice:

—Vámonos ya. —Y ella camina hacia fuera del local.

(1): ¿Cómo estás?

(2): Chica.

* * *

_Se que tardé como 500 años en actualizar, okno:( Solo tardé un mes, & les debo una gran disculpa que se les explicaré si le dan a Next Chapter, ahí estará mi disculpa:$_

_Lullaby SH_


	16. Chapter 16

_Nota: A partir de aquí la historia se seguirá contando como empezó, o sea, en tercera persona. Anteriormente había sido en primera persona, pero solo quería que supieran cómo pensaba cada persona. Gracias y disfruten del capítulo._

**Capítulo 15**

Edward e Isabella llegaron a la mansión como siempre, peleándose. Edward no había tolerado el "ridículo" que su mujer había hecho en el karaoke.

Después de encerrarse cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, cayeron en un profundo sueño del que no despertaron hasta el día siguiente al mediodía.

Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Edward se dirige al baño que, para desgracia suya, comparte con su amada esposa. Abre rápido la ducha y se mete en ella sin preocuparse si estaba caliente o no.

Después de unos minutos de estar un poco relajado, decide abrir sus ojos y cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Bella desnudándose frente al espejo. Abre las puertas de cristales que ahora se encontraban un poco empañados por el vapor del agua.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué demonios te metes al baño así como así? —pregunta Edward.

Bella se da la vuelta para verlo mejor y se encoge de hombros, caminando hacia la regadera junto a él.

—Es mi casa también, yo voy al baño cuando quiera —le explica.

Edward se arrincona en una orilla de la ducha mientras Bella se pone debajo del agua.

—Yo no tengo problemas con eso, solo que yo estoy ocupando el baño. Podrías esperar tan siquiera —le recrimina.

—Demasiado tarde, bebé. —Bella sonríe.

Edward se queda parado viendo como Bella enjuaga su cuerpo y se sorprende demasiado cuando ella le extiende el estropajo con jabón.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Edward desorientado.

Ella menea su mano de nuevo hacia él, instándolo a que tome el estropajo.

— ¿Qué crees que quiero? Enjuágame la espalda, Edward —le dice. Isabella se gira y recoge su cabello para depositarlo en sus hombros.

Edward, de mala manera también, pasa el estropajo por la espalda de su esposa.

—Con ganas, Edward.

Edward resopla, pero después sonríe al poder tan siquiera tocar el cuerpo de su esposa.

Lleva sus manos por toda la espalda de su mujer, enjabonando todo a su paso. Sonríe de nuevo cuando escucha que Bella gime.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunta Edward.

Isabella asiente.

Edward tira el estropajo al suelo y acaricia la espalda de Isabella que tiene aún jabón. Camina con ella hacia debajo del agua para enjuagarla, posando sus manos en la cintura de su mujer y llevando los labios hasta sus hombros.

Bella se pega más a su cuerpo, y Edward baja sus manos hasta el trasero de su mujer.

—Tómame, Edward. Tómame aquí, no puedo soportar un día más, te lo juro —le ruega Bella.

Edward, quien sigue detrás de su mujer, sube las manos por la cintura de ella hasta llegar a sus pechos, a los cuales tortura pellizcando con sus dedos índice y pulgar. Va bajando las manos hasta llegar a la intimidad de Bella y separa sus pliegues suavemente antes de introducir un dedo dentro de ella. Mueve su dedo lentamente mientras la escucha gemir, antes de meter otro y empezar a hacer círculos alrededor de su clítoris.

—Estás muy mojada —le dice él.

Ella asiente.

Edward gira a Bella para que queden de frente y él se lanza hacia sus labios, devorándolos con una pasión que había contenido mucho estos días. La empuja suavemente hacia la pared empapada de vapor, para recargarla ahí. Baja hacia sus pechos y empieza a rozar delicadamente con sus dientes los pezones rosados de su mujer.

—Oh, Edward —Bella gime—. Extrañaba esto.

Edward se separa de sus pezones y clava su mirada verde fijamente en la de su mujer, mientras levanta una de las piernas de ella y la pone sobre su cadera para poder entrar en ella más fácilmente.

Los dos jadean de placer cuando sus cuerpos están entrelazados de esa manera. Él empieza a moverse lentamente dentro de ella, torturándola con sus movimientos.

—Más rápido, por favor —le ruega ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Edward no necesita otro motivo más y entra de lleno en ella. Bella jadea por el asalto de su esposo. Con cuidado de no resbalarse, pone sus manos alrededor de los anchos hombros masculinos, y sube su otra pierna, rodeando las caderas de Edward.

—Me gusta más de esta forma —explica ella ante el cambio de posición.

Mientras Edward se mueve muy rápido dentro de ella, ella deja que su esposo devore por completo todo su cuello, mandíbula, labios y su lóbulo.  
Se mueven en una danza exquisita, con movimientos rápidos y precisos, dando justo donde quieren recibir más placer. Esos movimientos deberían estar prohibidos, pero no les importaba, ellos se estaban llenando el uno del otro.

Las paredes internas de Bella empiezan a contraerse por estar cerca del orgasmo, y Edward lo siente. Recarga más duro a Bella contra la pared y la acomoda justo para entrar mejor, y Bella no necesita más y se deja venir.

— ¡Edddwaaaard! —grita ella presa del placer.

Edward tampoco necesita mucho más y se viene dentro de ella.

Después de unos minutos en el que sus respiraciones se controlaron, Edward sale de ella y toma el jabón líquido para empezar a lavarla.

— ¿Ahora me bañarás? —le pregunta ella burlesca.

Edward sonríe.

—Sí —le contesta, mientras lleva su mano hacia la parte íntima de Bella.

— ¿Esa parte también? Es incómodo cuando tú lo haces —le dice Bella ruborizada.

—No deberías ruborizarte, tomatito. Conozco esa "parte" mejor que tú.

Bella se ríe antes de besar a su esposo.

.

.

.

Aunque tuvieron una muy buena ducha juntos, las cosas estuvieron igual que siempre en el desayuno.

—Los hot cakes están ricos, aunque creo que les puse demasiada miel —murmura Bella para romper el hielo.

Edward levanta su vista del desayuno.

—Tú elegiste comer hot cakes a las 2:30 de la tarde —le regaña. Ella rueda los ojos—. Aunque igual a mí no me gusta la miel, por eso le pongo mermelada de fresa.

—Eso es asqueroso —le dice Bella. Toma su vaso de leche y bebe de ella.

Edward se ríe.

—Asqueroso o no, sabe delicioso —le contesta Edward, acercándose a ella para robarle un beso. Él saborea sus propios labios—. Sabes a leche —le dice riendo. Su celular vibra por un mensaje nuevo y se devuelve hacia el aparato para contestar.

Bella baja su vista de nuevo hacia su desayuno, ahora asqueada totalmente. Por el rabillo del ojo ve que Edward está sonriendo mientras escribe de vuelta.

— ¿Quién es? —le pregunta ella.

—Uhm... Alguien —responde Edward, dejando su celular en la orilla de la mesa. Se acerca de nuevo a ella y le roba otro beso, ahora mordiéndole los labios. Se ríe—. ¿Ya te dije que tus labios saben a leche? Me gusta.

El carraspeo de alguien hace que se separen y los dos voltean hacia la puerta donde se encuentra una Annie muy apenada.

—Señor Cullen, tiene una llamada de la señorita Elizabeth —informa Annie.

Edward asiente y extiende su mano para tomar el teléfono. Annie se retira de inmediato.

—Hey, Lizzy, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta con una sonrisa que después se borra—. Sí, espera un momento. —Se levanta de la mesa murmurando un "Con permiso" hacia Bella y se va.

Después de unos segundos en los que Bella se asegura que Edward no va a regresar, decide tomar su celular e ir directo a los mensajes.

—

_**Sophie Morgan, a las 14:38:**_

_Hola Eddie, ¿ya no me recuerdas? ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño horrores, bebé :(_

—

_**Edward Cullen, a las 14:39:**_

_Hermosa, por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. ¿Cómo crees que me olvidaría? Estoy bien, sobreviviendo por no verte. Yo te extraño más._

—

_**Sophie Morgan, a las 14:42:**_

_¿Tu mujer ya regresó? Quiero verte, por favor._

—

_**Edward Cullen, a las 14:43:**_

_¿Qué tiene que mi mujer esté aquí? Eso nunca ha importado. ¿Hoy a las 8 en tu apartamento? ;)_

—

_**Sophie Morgan, a las 14:45:**_

_Claro que sí, te esperaré ansiosa. Te amo, Eddie. XOXO._

Bella estruja el celular entre sus manos antes de devolverlo al lugar donde estaba anteriormente. Arroja la servilleta a la mesa y se levanta hecha una furia, chocando con Edward a la salida del comedor. Sin trastabillar se encierra en su cuarto, se quita la ropa casual que se había puesto, la reemplaza por una blusa blanca con encajes negros en sus hombros y una falda de licra negra, acompañada de unos tacones negros. Se suelta el cabello y lo cepilla furiosamente, lo deja caer en ondas suaves por su espalda. Aplica algo de maquillaje en su cara y toma uno de sus bolsos de diseñador donde guarda su celular, su cartera, las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, perfume y su maquillaje usual. Toma las llaves de su auto y sale directo hacia la salida de su "casa", que más bien parece una prisión.

— ¿A dónde vas así? —le pregunta Edward saliendo de la biblioteca.

—Que te importa —le contesta ella.

Sale de la casa y se apresura a subir a su auto antes de que Edward le sermonee con eso de que tiene que salir con seguridad siempre.

Maneja sin ningún rumbo fijo por toda la ciudad, hasta que decide llamar a la única persona que no la juzgaría: _Rosalie_.

—_Hola, Bella, ¿cómo estás? —_de esa forma la saluda Rose.

—Mal —le contesta Bella—. ¿Podemos vernos?

—_Claro. En el mismo café, ¿sí? _—le pregunta.

—Claro, ahí te veo. —Bella cuelga.

.

.

.

Después de esperar alrededor de 20 minutos, Rosalie por fin hace su aparición, vistiendo tan casual que hasta Bella se incomoda. Con sus jeans hasta la cintura junto con una blusa negra sin ningún estampado ni nada, que lleva fajada dentro de los pantalones y unos cómodos zapatos de ballerina.

—Hola —saluda Rosalie, dándole a Bella un beso en la mejilla y sentándose frente a ella—. Ok, ahorita sí me contarás qué pasa.

Bella la mira fijamente a sus ojos violeta, y no soporta más, se suelta llorando escandalosamente ganándose miradas reprobatorias de la gente.

—Es Edward —adivina Rose.

Bella asiente limpiándose su nariz con el dorso de su mano. Después de desahogarse unos minutos, Bella se calma y deja de llorar un poco.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —pregunta Rosalie sonriendo tímidamente.

—Él me engaña con otra mujer —le explica.

Rose abre sus ojos sorprendida.

— ¿A ti te consta eso? —inquiere Rosalie.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¡Yo vi el mensaje! Él quedará con ella hoy a las 8 en su apartamento.

— ¿En serio? —pregunta de nuevo Rosalie.

Bella rueda sus ojos.

—Sí —afirma —. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

— ¿Qué?

—Que la tal Sophie Morgan lo llama Eddie —dice exasperada. Da un gritito de frustración—. Una vez, cuando él y yo salíamos, yo le dije Eddie de cariño y se molestó y no me habló como por una semana. Es un hipócrita de mierda —comenta.

—Yo sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, y ni siquiera te quiero decir "Te lo dije" —le regaña Rosalie.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta Bella distraída, poniéndole ahora atención a su amiga.

—Bella, si Edward se ve con otra es porque no recibe las atenciones suficientes de su mujer. ¡Follan una vez cada tres meses! —dice Rose exasperada.

Bella se sonroja.

—Hoy lo hicimos en la ducha —dice Bella—. Rose, fue tan genial, lo disfruté mucho. Esperé que eso calmara un poco la tensión, pero en el desayuno fue igual que siempre, hasta que recibió el mensaje.

— ¿Y él te los enseñó así como así? —pregunta Rosalie con una mueca en su cara.

Bella niega con su cabeza.

—No es tan cínico... aún. Elizabeth le habló por el teléfono de casa y él salió del comedor. Yo esperé a que entrara y como no venía, revisé su celular. Él va a salir hoy con esa tipa —comenta Bella molesta.

—Bella, ¿por qué te enojas? —le pregunta finalmente Rosalie.

Bella la mira encogiéndose de hombros.

—Odio que la gente no cumpla lo que promete —explica. Rose la mira intensamente—. Muchas personas en mi vida me han prometido cualquier cosa, y nunca las cumplen.

— ¿Tu mamá?

—Mi mamá es una de ellas.

— ¿Quién más, entonces? —inquiere Rose.

—Mi papá, mi mamá, mi Edward —dice todo tan rápido que no se da cuenta de lo último.

— ¿Tu Edward? —Rosalie alza una ceja.

— ¿Dije eso? No lo sé. —Hace un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia—. Rose, no sé qué me pasa.

—Estás enamorada de él, Isabella. Acéptalo ya de una vez, por favor —le pide Rosalie.

—Rose, yo sé que no...

—Ah, de acuerdo —Rosalie la interrumpe—. Entonces, si no lo amas, no hagas nada. Sigue con tu vida tal y como lo haces, pero por favor no te quejes si él se está paseando por ahí con sus amantes. ¿Y sabes algo? Tú deberías de hacer lo mismo; no te conviene estar follando con TU marido cada tres meses, puede hacerte daño. Son tus necesidades como mujer.

— ¿Estás hablándome en serio? —le pregunta Bella.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene de malo? O sea, tú no lo amas. Él sí te ama, pero como tú siempre lo ignoras, pues también tiene derecho a divertirse, ¿no crees? —cuestiona Rose con una ceja alzada.

—Eres una idiota. Ni siquiera sé para qué te hable —dice Bella enojada, enfurruñándose en su asiento.

—Porque soy la única persona en este mundo que te escucha y te da su opinión verdadera. Bella, sé que sonará estúpido lo que te diré, pero te quiero tanto como si fueras mi hermana. Eres la única que me ha brindado una opinión sincera, y yo intento hacer lo mismo contigo. Sabes que nunca he hablado de mi vida con nadie, y a ti te la confié. Quiero que hagas lo mismo conmigo, por favor, Bella —le pide Rosalie.

A Bella se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—De acuerdo, Rose. Si quieres que lo acepte para que seas feliz...

—Tú serás feliz —la corta Rose.

Bella resopla.

—Sí, estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen, de mi esposo, del hombre al que le entregué mi vida sin ni siquiera pensarlo solo por creer en una estúpida promesa que ahora él está rompiendo, pero eso ni siquiera importa. No puedo soportar pensar que hoy en la noche, mientras yo duerma, él estará revolcándose con otra y tratará de que todo esté bien conmigo —le contesta Bella con lágrimas desbordándose por sus ojos.

—Bella, entonces díselo. Sabes que él te ama, lo único que necesita es un empujoncito, y sabemos que él no lo hará por sí solo —comenta Rose.

—Lo sé, pero no sé qué hacer para demostrarle que lo quiero. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo amo —dice Bella frustrada.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes? —pregunta la rubia intrigada.

—No, Rose, no lo sé. Edward es muy inteligente, le admiro eso. Y también es buena persona, aunque un poco gruñón, yo sé que tiene su corazón ahí muy guardado.

—Demasiado guardado —la interrumpe Rosalie con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Sí, bueno, es lo mismo —dice la castaña incómoda, rascándose la nuca—. Edward tiene un corazón enorme, pero sé que algo lo traumó en su vida y él no me lo dirá, eso es lo que lo tiene tan jodido.

—Entonces gánate su confianza —sugiere Rose.

—No sé cómo —contesta Bella tímida.

—Siendo tú misma, Bella. Conmigo has demostrado la verdadera persona que eres, no la que todos creen, esa mujer fría y manipuladora. Tú eres diferente, créeme. Demuéstrale a Edward que eres diferente. Siempre habla con la verdad con él sin alterarte. Elógialo, eso a los hombres les encanta. Habla de él como si estuvieras orgullosa —continúa Rosalie con su lista de: "Cómo ser la esposa perfecta".

—Estoy orgullosa de él, Rose —murmura Bella con una sonrisa.

— ¡Entonces díselo, bebé! —la anima Rose con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Creo que tienes razón —comenta Bella después de unos segundos—. No se lo diré, pero se lo demostraré, ¿eso está bien?

Rosalie sonríe por haber logrado que Bella se decidiera por fin, y Bella sonríe por lo que dice Taylor Swift en la canción que resuena por las bocinas de la cafetería.

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours _

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

* * *

Hola de nuevo; ¿ven? Ahora no tardé casi nada para escribir... a comparación de otras veces. El capítulo lo hubiera tenido listo desde hace mucho, pero la zorra de mi computadora no lo guardó ¬¬'

Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo. Como ven, Bella ya aceptó estar enamorada de él, pero eso no cambia las cosas.

Por cierto, había olvidado decirles desde hace mucho, que mis resultados salieron perfectamente y ahora tengo que usar lentes solo para no esforzar la pupila mucho. Eso es todo. Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, en esos días y siempre, serán muy importantes para mí. Muchas veces no puedo contestar sus reviews, pero es porque normalmente los reviso en el celular, y no se que tiene que no quiere abrirme esta cuenta en fan fiction. Trataré de contestar todos, gracias de nuevo. No daré ningún aviso respecto a los otros fics, porque yo eso lo diré mejor por el grupo.

Don't worry be happy and fuck everyone.

Las amo con todo mi corazón. Les mando un beso de lenguita & un abrazo mañoso.

Lullaby SH -cuatro ojos(?)-


	17. Chapter 17

**He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira. Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**

**Gracias a Yanina Barboza, que aunque ya no esté en Betas FFAD, ella siempre será mi beta. Muchas gracias por corregir éste desastre, Yan :)**

**Capítulo 16**

Bella llega un poco más tarde de lo que había planeado. Deja parqueado su automóvil en la glorieta de la entrada, enseguida de la fuente.

—Taylor, guarda el auto en el garaje —le ordena a su empleado.

—Sí, señora. —Taylor agacha su cabeza y pasa enseguida de ella para llevar el auto hacia el patio para lavarlo antes de guardarlo.

Isabella sube los pocos escalones para entrar, y cuando pasa por el salón, escucha el teléfono sonar. Viendo que no hay nadie por ahí merodeando para contestar, va ella y descuelga el teléfono de un golpe.

—Diga —saluda con voz dura.

—_Buenas noches, lamento llamar tan tarde. ¿Se encuentra el señor Cullen? —_pregunta una voz mayor a través del teléfono.

—Habla la señora Cullen. —Bella resalta el decir quién era ella, pensando que tal vez era una de las amiguitas de su esposo.

—_Buenos noches, señora Cullen, hablo del St. Columba's College _—dice la mujer. Bella frunce el ceño sin entender—._ Llamaba para notificarle que su hijo está en perfectas manos. Me gustaría hablar con el señor Cullen, él pidió que todo se relacione con él._

—El señor Cullen no se encuentra ahora. —Bella extiende su cabeza para ver si alguien la está viendo—. Puede hablar conmigo de lo que sea, yo le notificaré a él.

—_Por supuesto. Bueno, como verá, su esposo había dado la orden de que todo lo que el joven Scott quisiera, se le diera. Su hijo no quiso una habitación única, como su esposo había requerido, sino que su hijo se sintió demasiado solo y quiso dormir junto con un compañero de dormitorio. También le aviso que el joven Scott tiene como clases Matemáticas I, Matemáticas II, Matemáticas III, Tecnología, Español, Inglés II, Francés, Alemán, Italiano, Literatura, Artes, Biología, Física y Química. Nunca había visto a un estudiante que eligiera todas las materias. A él parece gustarle mucho el colegio. Además, se unió al equipo de soccer, americano, baloncesto y natación; así como también entró al Taller de dibujo y arquitectura._

— ¿Tienen un Taller de arquitectura? —pregunta Bella, impresionada.

La señora se ríe.

—_Por supuesto que sí, el colegio es de los mejores en el mundo. Su hijo tiene un excelente comportamiento, y es muy disciplinado y educado. He visto también que ha estado rondando a una señorita de por aquí. _

A Bella no le gusta nada cómo la señora se refiere a la muchacha.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo eso? ¿Los estudiantes no pueden tener pareja? —pregunta.

—_Eso no está prohibido, pero creo que usted querrá que su hijo se relacione con jovencitas de su mismo estatus. La señorita Bloom es hija de la cocinera, así que no creo conveniente..._

—Mi hijo puede salir con quien quiera. Nosotros nunca hemos juzgado a alguien por su situación económica, así que por favor no se meta —Bella la corta.

—_Claro, no se preocupe. _—La señora se incomoda, Bella lo nota—._ Por favor, avísele al señor Cullen que le llamaré mañana para notificarle todo. Que tenga buenas noches. —La señora cuelga. _

Bella traga el nudo que trae en su garganta, incrédula. Deja el teléfono en su lugar y camina lentamente hasta la silla de cuero negro que hay ahí, sentándose torpemente. No puede creer lo que acaba de escuchar, era algo casi imposible. Había estado odiando a Edward todo este tiempo y había aceptado declarársele, dejando de lado todo eso que él le hizo pasar, para nada. Edward permitió que Bella le dijera todas esas cosas malas solo para proteger a Scott. Entonces, después de todo, Edward sí se preocupaba por Scott. Lo había adoptado y lo había llevado a estudiar a otro lugar solo para protegerlo de las garras de su padre. Bella se siente una pésima persona al recordar que le había dicho a Edward que lo odiaba solo por llamar a Protección Infantil.

Respirando profundamente, piensa en algo que hacer. Seguiría con sus planes de "enamorar" a Edward, y después le preguntaría todo sobre Scott.

Se pone de pie y sale del salón. Sube las enormes escaleras y camina hacia la habitación de Edward. Cuando entra, ve que la habitación está vacía, pero escucha el caer del agua de la regadera. Mira hacia el reloj del buró y ve que eran las 7:20 p.m. Sí, se le había hecho tarde.

Decidiéndose por fin ahora, empieza a quitarse sus tacones, dejándolos a un lado. Se saca la blusa por la cabeza y baja su falda por las piernas, quedando solo en las pequeñas prendas de ropa interior. Se echa una ojeada en el espejo, viendo si lo que trae puesto es sexy. Sí, definitivamente lo es.

El conjunto es todo blanco, con delicados encajes que la hacen ver tierna y sensual a la vez. Toma el cepillo entre sus manos y desenreda su cabello, dejándolo caer suavemente sobre sus hombros. Saca el perfume de su bolso, que había dejado sobre la cama, y se echa un poco en su cuello. Mira los tacones que están en el suelo, y se agacha a recogerlos, sentándose en la orilla de la cama para ponérselos de nuevo. Recuerda vagamente que Edward tiene un fetiche por los zapatos de tacón. Se pinta los labios, un poco más, de rojo y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación, poniéndole seguro. Se dirige hacia la puerta del baño, meneando un poco sus caderas.

Al entrar al baño, se da cuenta que Edward ya ha salido de la ducha, y se encuentra frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, observando su cara. Edward a veces es muy vanidoso.

Edward desvía la atención de su propio rostro, para devorar con la mirada el cuerpo de Isabella. Ella le sonríe y él le corresponde a su sonrisa.

—Hola —le dice él sensualmente.

Bella camina hacia él, meneando sus caderas. Se para detrás de él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en su espalda. Edward es mucho más alto que ella; Isabella ni siquiera pasa de los hombros de Edward.

—Hola, mi amor —le saluda Bella con una sonrisita en su rostro.

Edward frunce su entrecejo, pero se gira para quedar frente a ella. La abraza de nuevo y posa sus manos en su cintura.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué estás tan cariñosa hoy? —le pregunta Edward.

Bella levanta su vista, sonriendo.

—He decidido rendirme —le contesta simplemente.

Edward la mira confundido.

— ¿Rendirte en qué?

—Contigo. —Ella se aprieta más cerca de él—. Quiero llevar un buen matrimonio contigo, Edward. No quiero que seamos como todas las parejas de nuestra sociedad. Se casan odiándose, y viven y mueren odiándose —explica—. Yo no quiero eso, y creo que es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

— ¿Un buen matrimonio? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Edward baja sus manos hasta su trasero.

—Ya sabes, lo primordial. Una dulce esposa que espera a su buen marido del trabajo para cenar juntos. Una relación amistosa, bonita. —Bella se sonroja por lo que dirá a continuación—: Sexo todos los días, como los esposos jóvenes tendrían que hacer.

—Miss Sonrojos está de regreso —le dice Edward burlándose. Ella le sonríe—. Acepto lo de llevarse bien, pero tengo que salir ahorita. —Él se gira, separándose de ella bruscamente.

Bella parpadea en shock, incrédula por lo que Edward acaba de hacer. Edward trata de acomodarse el cabello, pero resopla a cada segundo por lo indomable que es.

Ella no sabe cuándo empieza a llorar, pero se da cuenta de eso cuando siente el sabor salado en sus labios. Edward la escucha y voltea a verla a través del espejo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunta.

Bella trata de contener la ira que siente, pero le resulta tan imposible ser buena persona con Edward.

—Eres un idiota, Edward. Acabo de decirte que trataré de ser amable contigo, de llevar una buena relación sin tantas peleas, y tú solo dices que aceptas, pero te das la vuelta dejándome —le reclama.

—Bella, tengo que salir —se excusa Edward.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunta con una ceja alzada. Ve que Edward mira a otra parte, separándose de la conexión con ella.

—Cena de negocios. Iremos a celebrar que cerramos un trato por fin —miente.

Los ojos de Bella se llenan de lágrimas y se da la vuelta saliendo de ahí, lastimada porque Edward puede mentirle de esa manera.

Edward la sigue afuera del baño, con una toalla rodeando sus caderas.

—Bella, ¿qué te pasa? —le pregunta, tomándola por el codo.

—Llévame contigo a esa cena —le dice ella.

—No, no puedo. Iremos puros hombres —vuelve a mentir.

Ella se gira, tirando su brazo lejos de él.

— ¡Odio que me mientan, Edward! —le reclama—. Sé que no irás a una cena de negocios, no puedo creer que pienses que soy tan estúpida como para creerme eso.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunta él, aceptando todo después de unos segundos.

— ¿Eso realmente importa, Edward? —Él niega con su cabeza. Ella se acerca a él, un poco nerviosa—. Te he dicho que quiero intentarlo bien contigo, y tú te quieres largar a otra parte. —Más lágrimas salen de sus ojos—. Solo dime que no y yo dejo de molestarte, y tú puedes seguir haciendo lo que quieras, pero por favor no digas que sí y después te vas con tu amante —le pide.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?

—Solo quédate conmigo —le vuelve a pedir.

Edward cierra sus ojos, respirando un poco, acercándose a Isabella. Besa sus labios suavemente, deleitándose de su sabor, sin prisas. Bella se relaja y lleva sus manos hacia la nuca de él, tirándole de los cabellos. Edward posa sus manos en la cintura de ella, arrastrándola hacia la cama.

La recuesta delicadamente, separándose un poco de ella para desabrochar su brasier. Sus pechos se liberan y él rápidamente engulle un pezón con su boca, rozándolo con los dientes y lamiendo con su lengua. Hace lo mismo con el otro y repite el proceso varias veces.

.

.

.

Isabella se acurruca más junto a Edward, reposando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él. Estaban acostados en la cama, tapados por el edredón calentito. Afuera está lloviendo.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías adoptado a Scott? —le pregunta Bella, tranquila.

Edward deja de respirar un momento. Ella lo nota.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta él, tratando de lucir confundido.

Ella alza su cabeza, viéndolo fijamente.

—Odio que me mientan y que me nieguen las cosas. Sé que adoptaste a Scott, no lo niegues, por favor.

Edward asiente.

—Sí, lo adopté. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le cuestiona.

—Cuando llegué el teléfono estaba sonando y nadie contestaba. Hablaban del colegio. La señora dijo que te llamaría mañana temprano —le avisa.

—Oh, de acuerdo —agradece él.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunta Bella.

Edward sabe que se refiere a por qué se lo había ocultado.

—Quería protegerte a ti y a él —confiesa Edward en voz baja.

— ¿De quién?

—De todos —contesta, encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo podría haberte dejado que lo adoptaras, pero no quería que nadie les dijera nada, ¿no sé si me entiendes? Mi padre, principalmente, hubiera hecho lo imposible para que Scott no viviera con nosotros, y si él resultara lastimado, yo sé que nunca me lo perdonarías.

— ¿Y preferiste llevarlo lejos? —pregunta.

—Sí —afirma Edward—. Tenía planeado que Scott regresara a eso de los 18 años, pero creo que mejor dejaré que estudie la universidad allá. Quiero que cuando él regrese, les demuestre a todos que es un hombre capacitado para mi empresa o lo que él decida estudiar. No intervendré en eso.

—Es muy generoso de tu parte hacer eso —le felicita Bella, dándole un beso en los labios.

—Sí, no sé. —Se queda callado unos momentos—. Perdón, Bella. Sé que debí decírtelo, pero sé que si lo hubieras sabido antes hubieras hecho lo imposible por regresarlo; o hubieras guardado el secreto, pero un día explotarías y lo gritarías —murmura en voz baja.

Bella sonríe.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste, aunque yo también te debo una disculpa. Ese día te dije muchas cosas...

—Que me odiabas, principalmente —le interrumpe Edward.

—Sí, principalmente. —Se sonroja—. Pero sabes que eso no es verdad, sabes que nunca podría odiarte, ¿verdad?

—Eso espero, Bella —comenta Edward.

* * *

_Holy, bebés:3 Pues aquí estoy de nuevo con la actualización. Bella dejo a un lado su "orgullo", & parece ser que las cosas van bien. Trataré de ya no enredar tanto las cosas, pero aún falta algo más de sufrimiento para terminar con el fic._

_Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, eso siempre me hace el día. Sigan así y les regalo a Robert Pattinson en tanga 6.6 Que rico!_

_Por cierto, tengo una hermosa amigososa bebé que se llama Cony Peña Alvarez & ella está escribiendo su libro. He leído los cuatro capítulos que lleva y queda de wow :o  
Ella me pidió si podía adaptarlos para que ustedes lo conocieran, y yo creo que lo haré. Se que tengo muchas cosas que les he prometido, pero sigo viva y puedo tratar de terminar:B_

_No recuerdo que otra cosa les iba a decir, asi que recuerden que las amo ah: )_

_Lullaby SH -la chica que perdió el paño de sus lentes-_


	18. Chapter 18

**He comprado los personajes de Crepúsculo así que me pertenecen. Ok, eso es mentira. Los personajes son de nuestra amada Steph Meyer, la historia y las locuras son totalmente producto de mi descabechada imaginación.**

**Gracias a Yanina Barboza, que aunque ya no esté en Betas FFAD, ella siempre será mi beta. Muchas gracias por corregir éste desastre, Yan :)**

**Capítulo 17**

El clima en Seattle apunta a un día soleado, y Bella Cullen lo está corroborando al estar en el jardín de la gran casa cosechando sus tulipanes. Han salido unas hermosas flores rojas y Bella está encantada de poder presumirlas por toda la casa.

Está tan enfrascada en su tarea que no se da cuenta cuando Edward llega a su lado.

—Lindos tulipanes —comenta Edward sonriendo.

Bella se gira un poco asustada con la respiración entrecortada.

—Sí, son hermosos —le contesta.

Edward se acerca a ella y le rodea la cintura con sus dos manos.

—Tú eres más hermosa que ellos. —La besa—. Tenemos que ir a un coctel.

— ¿De quién? —le pregunta Bella. Se separa para poder continuar con su tarea.

—De la Asociación —contesta Edward simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ok, llamaré a Alice para que me mande un vestido. No tengo ganas de ir a una tienda —responde, aún dándole la espalda a su marido.

—Deja que alguien continúe haciendo eso, te ensuciarás las manos —le reprocha Edward ante la poca atención que le da su esposa.

—Puedo hacerlo yo. —Edward suelta un bufido—. Por cierto, ¿cuándo es el coctel? —le pregunta, recogiendo la canasta llena de tulipanes y tomando la mano de él para dirigirse a la casa.

—Mañana en la noche —responde Edward.

Bella frunce el ceño.

—Qué extraño que sea un domingo —murmura.

Edward asiente dándole la razón.

—Sí, bueno, habrá muchos dueños de empresas, así como vicepresidentes y socios, junto con licenciados y todo eso. Tengo entendido que lo organizó Alice.

— ¿La Asociación de Empresas solicitó su ayuda? Wow, debe de ser importante —dice sonriendo.

Edward se detiene en la entrada de la casa, antes de subir las escaleras, y besa a Isabella.

—Tus besos saben muy ricos. —Baja su mano hasta el trasero de ella y le da un suave apretón.

Bella suspira y se acerca nuevamente a él para besarlo. Rompen el beso cuando Bella empieza a quedarse sin aire.

—Vamos adentro, no quiero que des un espectáculo aquí afuera —le regaña Edward ante la mirada de ciertos empleados sobre ellos.

Suben los escalones y entran. Nora, quien se encuentra desempolvando una mesa junto con el florero de ahí, sonríe al verlos entrar juntos tomados de la mano.

—Nora, ¿puedes traer unos jarrones con agua para poner los tulipanes? No olvides las tijeras, por favor —le pide Isabella.

Nora asiente y sale del vestíbulo rápidamente.

—Iré al despacho a hacer unas llamadas. —Edward se separa de ella y camina hacia su despacho.

—Espera. —Bella lo detiene—. No me has dicho nada de mi empresa —reclama.

Edward frunce el ceño.

—Eso díselo a tu padre —contesta duramente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pidió la presidencia de nuevo ahora que se siente bien —dice.

— ¿Por qué soy la última en enterarse? —Bella deja las flores sobre una mesita, mirando a Edward.

Él hace un gesto despreocupado con la mano.

—No lo sé, Isabella; yo no puedo hacer nada porque él aún es el dueño. Cuando él muera, la empresa quedará para ti y Vanessa. Lo siento. —Se gira para caminar a su despacho, dejando a una Bella casi congelada.

¿Había mencionado que odiaba la bipolaridad de Edward? Bueno, lo hacía. Hace unos cinco minutos Edward era tan dulce y tan amable, y hace unos cinco segundos se comportó como el Edward que todo mundo conoce.

—Aquí está lo que me pidió, señora. —Nora deposita las cosas sobre una mesita.

Bella asiente con la cabeza y lleva las flores hacia ella.

—Corta los tallos y arregla un poco los pétalos, por favor. Iré a hacer una llamada, vuelvo rápido.

Sube las largas y majestuosas escaleras directo hacia la última habitación del último pasillo y busca su celular sobre el buró. Marca el número de Alice Whitlock y este repiquetea solo dos veces.

— _¿Bella?_ —pregunta Alice por el teléfono.

—Sí, soy yo. Necesito que por favor me mandes un vestido para el coctel de mañana. No tengo tiempo de conseguir uno y no tengo uno en estos momentos —miente en lo último.

—_Bella, por favor._ —Alice se ríe—. _Edward te compró muchos vestidos de mi casa, hay varios ahí._

—Ninguno es para la ocasión. ¿Me harás el favor sí o no?

—_Por supuesto que sí, te llevaré varios para que elijas uno. Jasper irá a visitar a Edward por algo de la editorial, y yo iré con él. ¿Qué te parece si nos invitas a comer? Iremos como a las dos_ —le dice Alice.

Isabella bufa internamente, aunque mantiene la calma.

—Claro, Edward estará encantado. Los esperamos, adiós. —Cuelga.

Cuando baja de nuevo mira a Nora cortando los tallos y limpiando un poco las flores de la tierra que adquirieron con el agua. Anastasia reemplaza a Nora en la tarea que estaba haciendo para hacerla ella misma.

Se dirige hacia la cocina y ve a Sue limpiando la mesa de la cocina, mientras Annie está haciendo una lista. Cuando Annie la ve, casi salta enfrente de ella.

—Buenos días, señora Cullen. ¿Le gustó su desayuno? —pregunta.

Bella sonríe.

—Sí, Annie, estuvo delicioso, como siempre —contesta, recordando el delicioso pan francés que desayunó.

— ¿Qué se le antoja comer a la hora del almuerzo, señora Cullen? —pregunta Sue, depositando el trapo sobre un estante.

—Hoy tenemos visitas a esa hora. Vienen los señores Whitlock. Estaría bien comer pechugas de pollo con crema de champiñones, pero por favor quiero que quede bien licuada la crema, no soporto ver pedazos de champiñón por ahí. —Hace una mueca de asco—. Quiero que la comida sea acompañada por un puré de papa y esa ensalada deliciosa que haces de coliflor con aceituna negra, por favor —ordena.

Sue y Annie asienten.

— ¿En cuanto lleguen los señores Whitlock servimos la comida?

—Sí, no tengo ganas de socializar. Llegan a las dos de la tarde —dice con una sonrisa—. Con permiso.

Llega al vestíbulo y termina de poner todas las flores en jarrones. Junto con Nora los distribuyen por cada mesita que hay en la planta de abajo.

—Dejamos para mañana la planta de arriba —le dice, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su habitación.

Toma una relajante ducha y decide salir cuando se da cuenta que es la una de la tarde. Se pone una blusa manga larga color rosa junto con una falda negra que le llega hasta las rodillas, totalmente adherida a su piel. Se calza unos Manolo Blahnik negros y se maquilla levemente. Acomoda su cabellera apropiadamente, no dejando nada de cabello de frente. Cuando realmente se siente lista, decide bajar.

Se detiene en la puerta del despacho y toca antes de entrar.

—Adelante —dice Edward sin despegar su vista de los papeles que tiene frente a sus narices.

Bella asoma su cabeza y mira a su esposo ahí sentado tras el escritorio. Al escuchar silencio, Edward levanta su mirada y cuando la ve a ella sonríe y deja a un lado los papeles. Bella sonríe en respuesta y se acerca, deteniéndose en la esquina del escritorio.

—Alice y Jasper vienen a comer —dice.

Edward asiente y pasa su mano por su cabello.

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta señalando los papeles que leía Edward.

—Son estadísticas de la editorial en México. Fue bueno tener una ahí. Creo que abriré una en la capital, no sé —responde con un fruncimiento de ceño.

—Te dije que convenía abrir una sucursal en una ciudad grande y en frontera. Tienen al estado de California a pocos minutos, hay mucho americano también por ahí. Si piensas en otra sucursal no te recomiendo una en la capital, pues es interior y no hablan mucho inglés. Podrías elegir una ciudad más turística como Acapulco —le recomienda.

Edward la mira con admiración y se pone de pie hacia ella.

—Eres la mejor esposa, ¿lo sabes? —Junta sus labios en un beso lento, donde cada uno saborea sus propios labios.

Edward baja sus manos por su cintura, acercándola hacia él para que sienta su erección.

—Edward, vamos a tener visitas. Espera hasta la noche —regaña Bella entrecortadamente por el contacto con Edward.

Edward deposita sus labios suavemente en el cuello de ella, y empieza a besar toda la longitud de este. Bella lleva sus manos hacia el cabello de él, tirándolo suavemente para acercarse aún más a su cuerpo. Edward se pega más a la mesa del escritorio, haciendo a un lado las carpetas que reposan sobre este.

Besa los labios de Bella con una ferocidad ardiente y esta jadea cuando la lengua de Edward invade su boca, provocando así una guerra entre la suya y la de él. Los labios de Edward bajan a su mandíbula, subiendo por sus mejillas y chupando el lóbulo de su oreja.

Saca su blusa delgada de entre la falda y acaricia todo su abdomen, tocando ciertos puntos estratégicos que hacen desfallecer a Isabella.

—Visitas —le recuerda ella.

—Al diablo las visitas —dice mientras levanta la blusa de ella y, aún sin quitar su sostén, mordisquea sus pezones.

Bella se muerde los labios para no gritar, pues aun con los pocos toques que lleva con Edward, ella se siente próxima a desmayarse.

Él, experto en su tarea, hace que los pezones de ella se pongan duros como una roca y los chupa y lame aún sobre la tela.

Lleva sus manos al dobladillo de la falda de ella y la sube hasta la cintura, bajando sus bragas y colando dos de sus dedos entre sus pliegues, aún sin despegar los labios de sus senos.

Mueve los dedos dentro de ella, rozando levemente su clítoris con el pulgar. Bella mueve las caderas, tratando de encontrar más contacto con él. Edward sigue embistiéndola duramente con sus dedos y con el pulgar sigue masajeando su clítoris, mientras aún sigue torturando sus pechos.

—Oh, mi reina, estás tan mojada como siempre —dice en su oído con voz ronca por la excitación.

Con mano decidida, Bella lleva sus manos hacia el pantalón de él, liberando su gran erección. Edward emite un gruñido cuando ella mueve su mano repetidamente por toda la longitud de este.

Sin más, Edward toma a Bella de las pantorrillas y la sube sobre él, ella le rodea la cintura mientras él la penetra de una estocada. Bella gime en ese momento, pero empieza a subir y bajar, haciendo que él entre y salga de ella.

Edward coloca sus manos en el trasero de ella, penetrándola mientras la besa y sus lenguas proclaman una danza exquisita.

Después de unos movimientos más, las paredes de Bella empiezan a contraerse.

—Dios, eres tan estrecha —murmura él, mientras Bella da volteretas imaginarias y ve luces como en Año Nuevo cuando llega a su orgasmo. Edward llega unos cuantos segundos después.

Sus respiraciones son entrecortadas, pero él la sostiene entre sus brazos hasta que ella se calma. La deja sobre sus propios pies mientras da besos cortos sobre toda su cara.

—Sí, la mejor esposa —asegura él, tomando las bragas de ella que reposan en el piso, y ayudándole a ponérselas.

Ella acomoda su blusa entre la falda y se arregla un poco el cabello.

—Estás perfecta —le dice él con una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano que ella toma encantada.

Él se sienta en su silla detrás del escritorio, y ella se sienta sobre sus piernas, rodeando con su brazo derecho la nuca de él. Edward toma los papeles que antes estaba leyendo y se los pasa a ella. Bella empieza a leer interesada los informes, alzando sus cejas impresionada.

—Resultó demasiado bien esa sucursal —dice.

Él le sonríe torcidamente, acercando sus labios para besarla.

—Tengo que viajar a Mexicali para checar que todo esté como me lo notifica Raphael aquí. Solicitan mi presencia, y yo quiero que tú vengas conmigo —comenta como si nada.

Ella asiente emocionada.

—Claro que sí, cuando quieras.

—El lunes.

— ¿El lunes? —pregunta ella pensativa.

—Sí —afirma—. ¿Tenías algo que hacer?

—Quería ir con mi ginecóloga —le explica ella, frunciendo un poco los labios.

— ¿Por qué? —inquiere, preocupado por la salud de su esposa.

—Quiero quedar embarazada y no lo lograré si tengo el aparato ese —dice ella refiriéndose al DIU.

— ¿Embarazada? —Él alza una ceja.

—Sí. Tú quieres tener un hijo y yo también. Ya es hora —dice—. Además, Scott quiere un hermanito. —Sonríe.

—De acuerdo, como tú quieras. —Mira su reloj y se pone de pie junto con Isabella—. Ya son las dos de la tarde, recuerda que ellos son muy puntuales —refunfuña.

Bella solo atina a reírse de su expresión mientras salen del despacho.

Ya en el salón, Edward se sienta en el banquillo detrás del piano y empieza a pasar sus dedos por sobre las teclas.

—Deberías tocar algo —sugiere Bella, sirviendo dos copas de vino blanco.

—No, no tardan en llegar. Jasper es muy puntual. Tal vez después. —Le sonríe negando con la cabeza.

Bella le sonríe de acuerdo y se acuesta en el sillón después de entregarle su copa a Edward.

—Mamá siempre tocaba para nosotras —murmura.

Edward la mira con ojos compasivos.

—Debe de ser triste eso —dice.

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Que tu madre se muera?

—No, de hecho. Quiero decir, ha de ser muy triste nunca más poder volver a ver a la persona que quieres. Muchas veces nos enojamos con una persona que queremos por cualquier estupidez, y no sabemos si la volveremos a ver o no —dice con la vista baja.

Isabella se pone de pie y empieza a caminar directo al ventanal que da al jardín.

—Creo que cuando quieres a alguien, no te enojas con ella, sino que te decepcionas. —Se gira hacia él—. Tú me has decepcionado muchas veces —dice en voz baja.

Edward levanta su mirada con el ceño y los labios fruncidos.

—Los dos nos hemos decepcionado —concluye con una mueca, agachando su mirada.

En ese momento, como si de un milagro se tratara, Annie entra por las puertas abiertas al salón.

—Señor y señora, los señores Whitlock ya están aquí —avisa.

—Gracias, Annie. Ya sirvan la comida —ordena Isabella.

Annie asiente con la cabeza y sale de ahí.

Edward se pone de pie y camina los pocos pasos que lo separan de su esposa y toma la mano de ella, besando el dorso de esta.

—Vamos —le anima.

Bella le sonríe en respuesta y caminan hacia el vestíbulo donde Jasper y Alice los esperan.

Alice se abalanza hacia Bella en un gran abrazo de cariño.

— ¡Bella, como te he extrañado! —dice emocionada, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos —contesta la aludida.

Alice asiente muchas veces. Ella se gira hacia Edward y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola a ti también. —Sonríe.

—Hola, Alice. —Edward le sonríe.

— ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Por qué no han ido a la casa? —les pregunta a los dos, con su entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Hemos tenido cosas importantes que hacer, lo siento —responde Edward con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola, Isabella —Jasper saluda.

Ella le sonríe.

—Hola.

—Hey, hermano. —Edward y Jasper estrechan sus manos antes de darse un abrazo.

— ¿Pasamos al comedor? —les pregunta Edward, tomando nuevamente la mano de su esposa. Ella le da un apretón.

—Claro. —Alice se encoge de hombros y se cuelga del brazo de Jasper, caminando juntos al comedor.

La comida transcurre con pláticas amenas sobre los negocios por parte de Edward y Jasper, y un poco del coctel del día de mañana por parte de Bella y Alice.

—Me encantó tanto haber ayudado para esta reunión de la Asociación —comenta Alice emocionada—. No puedo esperar para ver a los ganadores.

Edward e Isabella la miran confundidos.

— ¿Ganadores de qué? —pregunta Edward.

Alice se ríe incrédula, haciendo un movimiento con su mano.

—Los empresarios de la década, Edward. —Al ver la cara confusa de Edward, ella sigue explicando—: Cada diez años entregan un premio al mejor empresario en ese tiempo, ¿no recuerdas que tu abuelo lo ganó hace diez años? —le pregunta.

Edward asiente.

—De seguro ganarás —le anima Jasper, sin tener ni una pizca de celos.

—Humm… No sé. —Alice se encoge de hombros—. Yo no estaría tan segura.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunta Isabella a la defensiva.

Edward sonríe internamente.

—Chicos, ustedes están desactualizados de este mundo —recrimina Alice—. Los hermanos Anderson están nominados también, sin olvidar que mi primo Jacob Black también está.

—Pensé que los Anderson ya ni estaban aquí en Norteamérica —dice Jasper, tomando sus utensilios para cortar más pechuga.

—Ellos solo se fueron a crecer a Europa —dice Edward, restándole importancia, bebiendo un poco de su copa de vino.

—Pues regresaron —dice Alice—, y siguen igual de bellos que antes. Me atrevería a decir que un poco más.

— ¿Qué demonios, Alice? —pregunta Jasper, molesto por su comentario.

Bella suelta una risita.

—Tranquilo, Jasper, apuesto a que Alice te sigue prefiriendo por encima de Matthew Anderson —Bella dice el nombre del susodicho con cierto tono molesto, pero tratando de sonar tranquila.

— ¿Lo conoces? —pregunta Alice sorprendida.

Isabella asiente.

—Alice, toda mi vida he estado involucrada en este asunto de los negocios, es imposible no saber quién es él y su hermana.

Después de la comida, los hombres pasan al despacho a tratar sus temas del negocio que siempre iba prosperando.

Alice se pasea por toda la sala enseñándole a Isabella todos los vestidos que trae para la noche siguiente. Isabella preferiría estar con Edward y Jasper hablando de libros y estadísticas que crecían, a estar hablando sobre qué tipo de zapatos quedan y cuáles no.

Después de ver alrededor de diez vestidos, Bella da su opinión sincera:

—Ese vestido me gusta —dice, levantándose del sofá.

— ¿Este? —Alice levanta su perfecta ceja—. Es muy sencillo, ¿no crees? Creo que quedaría más bien para ir a la empresa que a un coctel —se burla.

—Bueno, tú lo diseñaste, así que… —Bella se encoge de hombros—. Me gusta.

El vestido no es nada sencillo como lo hace parecer Alice. Llega aproximadamente a cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla y es negro con un solo hombro, tiene unos detallitos en forma de flores, o eso le parece a Bella. Todo el vestido lleva encaje impregnado en la tela con pequeños y delicados destellos que hacen ver muy bonito y elegante al vestido.

—Sí, me gusta —Bella lo aprueba.

—Bien, que bueno que te haya gustado. Estos zapatos se verán bien —dice Alice, pasándole unos zapatos de un tacón alto y muy delgado con una abertura pequeña enfrente para los dedos—. Son de la Casa Brandon —presume.

—Sí, están perfectos.

—Y bueno, la cartera que puedes llevar está ahí. —Alice señala una caja blanca que reposa sobre el sillón.

—Gracias, me has salvado de una grande. —Bella le sonríe.

.

Después de que los Whitlock se van, el día transcurre sin ningún suceso importante que contar. Isabella se siente muy cansada, así que después de un baño relajante, se va a dormir. Por su parte, Edward se encierra la mayor parte del día en su despacho, solo sale de él para cenar. Bella sabe que él está ocupado así que no lo molesta.

Luego de leer tres capítulos completos del libro que ella trae en sus manos, cierra sus ojos un momento para descansar. Ella sabe que leer demasiado le causa que su cabeza empiece a pulsar, pero le encanta la lectura.

El timbre de su celular la saca de su breve descanso, y huraña, coge el teléfono.

—Diga —saluda.

— _¿Irás mañana?_ —pregunta Vanessa a través del teléfono.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué?

—_Tengo algo que contarte y necesito tu ayuda inmediata_. —Bella nota la voz de Essa un poco angustiada.

— ¿Qué pasó, Vanessa? —pregunta alarmada.

—_No te asustes, ¿de acuerdo? Es… algo sin importancia. Buenas noches_ —dice y cuelga.

_¿Qué forma de hablar era aquella?,_ se pregunta Bella. Deja el teléfono en el buró con su libro y apaga la lámpara, girándose para poder dormirse.

Al cabo de unos minutos, escucha la puerta abrirse y los pasos de alguien por el cuarto. Supone que es Edward y que está en el baño, porque escucha el agua de la regadera caer. Puede sentir también como unos brazos tan familiares le rodean la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

—Buenas noches, Tomatito —susurra Edward en su oído, pegando la espalda femenina en el pecho masculino.

.

.

.

— ¿Ya estás lista? —pregunta Edward, cerrando la puerta del baño tras él.

—Espera —murmura Bella, poniéndose los pendientes.

—Te ves muy hermosa —le dice Edward con una sonrisa.

Bella lo mira.

—Gracias, ese era el propósito.

.

Taylor maneja por toda la ciudad hasta llegar al lugar donde se lleva a cabo la fiesta. Se estaciona en la pura entrada y se baja para abrirle la puerta a Isabella, seguida de Edward. Rápidamente, él la toma de la cintura, tratando de decir por su postura "no la mires, ella solo es mía".

Los camarógrafos disparan eufóricos los flashes hacia ellos mientras caminan por la gran alfombra blanca.

Isabella se ve hermosa. El vestido le queda demasiado pegado a su piel que parece estar pintado sobre ella. El color y el encaje brillante contrastan con su fina y delicada piel cremosa. Va maquillada tal y como se merece, sus labios con un hermoso color vino que hace que esa parte de su rostro destaque más; y sus ojos, ese par de chocolates, tienen un brillo muy especial. El cabello no lo lleva suelto sino en un recogido de puras peinetas, con algunos cabellos rizados cayendo al lado de su rostro. Definitivamente hermoso.

Y Edward no se queda atrás, siempre se ve tan varonil y elegante a la vez, que algunas veces intimida. El traje negro de dos piezas lo hace ver muy importante, pero el cabello de él siempre se gana los mayores comentarios positivos. El cabello peinado apropiadamente, con ese tono entre cobrizo y castaño claro que tiene junto con su par de esmeraldas lo hacen ver mejor que algún modelo de Calvin Klein.

Posan ante las cámaras sonriendo un poco y después se adentran a la gran fiesta que se lleva a cabo en el jardín de la mansión del que era socio mayoritario de la Asociación de Empresarios. Rápidamente, un joven bien vestido les da la bienvenida y los acompaña a su mesa donde sus asientos están reservados.

En cada mesa hay 8 sillas, y junto a cada plato de porcelana se encuentra una tarjeta con el nombre de quien se sentaría en ese lugar. Ellos están con Jasper y Alice, y Emmett y Rosalie.

— ¡Oh, Dios! Te ves hermosa —exclama Rosalie, poniéndose de pie para abrazar a Isabella.

Emmett y Jasper se ponen de pie; Edward nota que Alice no se encuentra ahí.

— ¿Y Alice? —pregunta Edward.

—Está encargándose de que todo esté bien —contesta Jasper con una sonrisa cálida.

Edward se sienta en su respectiva silla.

—Muchas gracias —le agradece Bella a Rosalie, correspondiendo a su abrazo con el mismo afecto—. Tú te ves más hermosa, eso lo llevas en las venas. —Se ríen.

—No puedo creer que Edward se la pasa, prácticamente, escondiéndote —murmura Emmett detrás de ellas. Las mujeres se separan—. Te ves genial, Isabella —le dice, tomando su mano y dándole un beso en el dorso de esta.

Edward presencia eso y se pone rígido en su asiento.

—Gracias, Emmett —le agradece la castaña.

—Definitivamente mi Allie hace cosas maravillosas —le apremia Jasper, quien en vez de darle un beso en la mano, se lo da en la mejilla.

—Sin duda alguna —responde Emmett, tomando la mano de Rosalie y sentándose de nuevo.

—Gracias. —Isabella sonríe.

Jasper remueve la silla para que ella se siente y ella le sonríe asintiendo en forma de gracias.

Un mesero se acerca a ellos y les ofrece champagne, todos cogen una copa y beben suavemente de ella. Isabella queda enseguida de Edward, pero a su izquierda el asiento está vacío, igual que a la derecha de Edward.

— ¿Quién más se sienta con nosotros? —pregunta Isabella, sin ni siquiera dar un vistazo a la tarjeta.

—Isabella Swan, qué sorpresa —exclama una deliciosa voz masculina detrás de ella.

Edward e Isabella, quienes están dando la espalda, se giran lentamente.

Realmente no necesitan hacerlo. Ellos saben a quién corresponde esa voz.

Es Matthew Anderson, acompañado de su hermana Hilarie.

* * *

_Yo sé que ustedes querrán matarme por todo el tiempo que tardé para subir el capítulo, pero acepten que estaba un poco largo. Los capítulos que vienen estarán mucho mejores que todos los anteriores, já. _

_Las que están en el grupo del fic sabrán quien es Matthew, las que no, pues ni modo. El link está en mi perfil por si quieren unirse. Matthew, a partir de ahora, será algo así como el antagonista, junto con Jacob. Ya, dije demasiado. _

_Estoy planeando escribir mi libro, así que tal vez cuando tenga el prólogo suba el capítulo de éste._

_**jovipattinson, Saha Denali, Palitatjcullen, Maya Masen Cullen, Melania, Nadiia16, EmirlyC, .Cullen, edidi, paansaro cullen swan ,Judith Cullen, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale, tiuchis, Saarai Cullen, VictoriaMasenCullenVulturi, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, dark Arizona, paz15, lizzie, imsrcc, LAPARRA, MonZe Pedroza, yolabertay, ashleyswan, dana3e, yarecita711, Lucimel, lupsof, WildGirl'sLife, Dani-vg9806, marlene28tifany, BABYBOO27, keibi, floriponcio, bmbys, YasminaRG, y si me faltó alguna, lo** siento:(_

_Lullaby SH_


End file.
